


Photo Shoot

by MadisonAvenueDarling



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Situational Angst, Jaguar F Type, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, New York City, Photography, Romance, Slow Dancing, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 76,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonAvenueDarling/pseuds/MadisonAvenueDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day AU.<br/>New York City.</p><p>Carol Aird has been waiting in the photography studio for thirty minutes. She had confirmed the appointment the day before, but the photographer is very late. She's bored and getting angrier by the minute. What happens when the photographer's protégé, Therese Belivet, is sent in to take his place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything creative in years, these characters inspire me.  
> I don't know much about photography, but have been to a couple photo shoots, so the tech may be off.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!
> 
> Disclaimer.  
> These characters are clearly not my own, just having a little fun with them. They are the creations of the brilliant Patricia Highsmith and Phyllis Nagy.

Carol had been waiting in the studio for ten minutes. Robert Kahn, her friend, and photographer for her book, was never late, so she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. She still had two hours until she was meeting her best friend Abby for a late lunch, so she could wait a bit longer. She had to have an author’s photo for the jacket of her book taken today. Robert had said to come to the studio; he would have it all set up, and it would take no time at all. They could easily have it to her editor by that evening.

She was looking forward to lunch with Abby as she hadn’t seen her in more than three weeks. Her life had been much too busy. She had been working long days at her job as a high-end furniture buyer. In addition to that, she had been spending her evenings and weekends finishing her book. The book was a “coffee table” style Interior Design book, focusing on rustic furniture, rugs, and textiles - a guide for do-it-yourselfers. It contained a small section on various mills, shops, and how things were made, but the majority of it was photos of finished spaces with descriptions. The layout was finally complete, but she had been putting off getting the photo of herself.

She unlocked her phone. The battery was down to five percent. _Shit _. She had used it quite a bit that morning, but how could it be that drained already? She was almost sure she had a full charge when she’d left the house. Her charger was in the car several blocks away, so she would just have to deal with it later.__

Fifteen minutes now, and still no word from Robert. She was starting to lose her patience. She heard the door open. Dannie McElroy, the photographer’s assistant, stood in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Aird. I haven't heard from Robert yet. I’m sure he’s on his way.”

“It’s been fifteen minutes. He verified our appointment yesterday,” she replied curtly.

Dannie could tell the woman was growing impatient.

“Can I get you something to drink? We have coffee, tea, water, maybe a soft drink?” he offered.

“Some water would be fine. Thank you,” she responded.

Dannie left the room, shutting the door behind him. He quickly returned with the water and left her alone again.

Bored now, having to conserve her phone battery, she couldn’t distract herself with email or the Internet. She swiveled the office chair around and looked into the mirror sitting on the table where she’d been waiting. She flicked on the small lights surrounding it, checked her make-up and hair. She studied her face for a moment, turning her head, lifting her chin, looking at the lines near her mouth and around her eyes. She sighed, ran her fingers through her hair, and turned off the lights. She spun the chair around, and looked at the large studio, taking in the details.

Off to one side, there was an antique wooden chair with forest green velvet upholstery sitting on a dark grey backdrop. The drop covered about ten feet of the floor, then made a soft turn and continued up the wall. It was tied at the top to the simple pipe grid hanging from the ceiling. Stage lights, several large black and white material boxes, and a few work lights were hanging from the pipes as well. A ladder was leaning against the wall near the edge of the drop. Near the center of the room sat a slightly distressed, dark brown high-backed leather chair with big cushions, and a matching ottoman. Beside it, there was a side table with a stack of old hardback books, and an industrial looking metal floor lamp. The lamp had a cantilevered arm, decorative pulleys and ropes, and a small metal shade. A beautiful patterned rug in muted browns, garnets, and deep greens was spread out under the furniture. A green colored throw matching the rug was draped to one side over the back of the chair and a small burgundy throw pillow was in the other corner of the chair. A tall, dark, multi-paneled screen was set up several feet behind the chair and table. Between the door and the furniture sat a couple of road cases on wheels, both with cords running to them. Each had equipment with blinking LEDs and monitors on top. There were a couple of tripods, each with a camera, and some umbrella flashes on stands near the road cases.

It seemed as if everything was set - she just needed her photographer. _Where the hell is he? _, she wandered toward the back of the room and found a table with various props on it. She ran her hand along a black leather riding crop. She picked it up and slipped her hand through the attached wrist strap and grabbed the handle firmly. She swiped it through the air a few times, liking the feel of it in her hand. She liked the sound it made slashing through the air._ Swoosh! Swoosh!_ She whipped it down quickly and slapped the side of her boot with it. A loud _Thwap! _made her jump, but was actually rather satisfying, fitting her rising annoyance at Robert’s tardiness. He was now almost thirty minutes late._ Thwap!_ She walked back around to the big leather chair and sat down, continuing to slap her boot with the riding crop.  
_Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! ___

* * *

Dannie was uneasy. He knew he needed to go tell Mrs. Aird that he still hadn’t heard from his boss, but he was anxious around her. She was gorgeous, model thin, blond, magnificently dressed, and really freaking tall in those sexy boots she was wearing. He was, to say the least, a bit intimidated by the woman. He sat at the front desk stewing, tapping his pen, wondering where in the world his boss could be. The photographer was a punctual man, never late, especially for a friend and client like Mrs. Aird. He heard the front door open, and he sighed with relief. _It must be Robert at last!_

Therese came through the door, her camera bag slung over her shoulder. She had been out taking pictures of the city for most of the morning. She looked up to find a disappointed look on Dannie's face.

“Oh,” he said, “it’s just you.”  
“Nice to see you too, Dannie. You really know how to charm a girl, ” she said sarcastically.

She started to walk by him, heading down the hallway to her small office. Dannie came around his desk and gently took hold of her arm,

“I’m sorry Terry, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that Mrs. Aird has been waiting for Robert for half an hour now. It sounds like there’s a caged animal in there! I think Mrs. Aird is about to lose it, and there is no sign of him. He’s not answering his cell. I’m starting to get worried.”

“He knew about the appointment?” she asked.

“Yeah, we verified it yesterday afternoon. It’s not like him.”

A loud crash came from the studio. They looked at each other with wide eyes.

* * *

Carol had waited long enough. She had been pacing for the last five minutes. _Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! _went the riding crop._ Thirty minutes late_ , she thought. “I need to get this damn picture taken and be on my way!” she said to herself. She was starting to have ideas about what she could do with that riding crop, ready to use it on the next person to walk through that door! _Thwap! _She wasn’t usually a woman prone to violence, but she might make an exception in this case. She should have insisted Robert take the photo at her office, at least then she could be working, instead of wasting her time stuck in this room. She walked over to her purse on the table and checked her phone. It was completely dead now, useless. She tossed it back into her large purse. As she turned to resume her pacing, she caught the rolling chair with the toe of her boot and it sailed across the floor and into one of the road cases. It made an awful racket. A little embarrassed, she returned the chair to its place, then retreated to the large leather chair again. She sank into it, took a few deep breaths, then put one of her feet up on the ottoman.__

__“Five more minutes, that’s it!” she shouted to the room. She continued to punish her boot with the crop._ _

___Thwap! Thwap! Thwap!_

* * *

The phone on Dannie’s desk started ringing. He flew around his desk and snatched up the receiver.

“Kahn Photography, this is ...”

“Dannie, it’s Robert.”

Relieved, Dannie said, “Where are you? You haven’t been answering your cell. Are you ok?”

Therese came around the desk and stood next to Dannie. He angled the receiver a little away from his ear so Therese could hear too.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I was in an accident. I’m waiting in the ER. I’m a little banged up, but not badly hurt. Hit my head pretty hard, and I need a few stitches here and there. They’re saying I need my head scanned too. Whatever that means,” Robert said tiredly.

“I’ve been saying you needed your head examined for a while,” Dannie teased.

Robert chuckled on the other end of the line.

Therese took the phone.“It’s Tee. Do you need one of us to come down there? Can I do anything? Do you need us to call your wife? You sure you’re ok?” she said, a little panic in her voice.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, Tee. No need to call, Jeanette just got here. And yes, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

Dannie motioned to let him talk. Therese gave him the phone back.

“Whoa boss, glad you’re ok, but what do you want us to do with Mrs. Aird?”

He looked at Therese. She poked his chest and mouthed, “Us?!”

Dannie shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

“Oh no!” said Robert. “I forgot she was coming in this morning. Dannie, put Tee back on.”

Dannie handed the phone to Therese. Reluctantly, she took it, and looked over at a slightly relieved Dannie.

“Hey,” she said.

“I need you to do me a favor,” Robert said calmly.

“Um, sure. What do you need?” she replied.

“I need you to take a few shots of Mrs. Aird for her book jacket. Hell, I probably should have asked you to do it anyway. You’re much better at this kind of thing,” he complimented.

“Oh no, no, no!” she said. “She’s been in there for more than half an hour, and from the noises coming through that door, she doesn’t sound too happy about it! Besides that, I’ve never even met the woman. Not to mention your sweet talk,” she mimicked him, “... _you’re much better at _… That BS isn’t flying.”__

Robert laughed at her imitation of him.

“Ouch!” he grimaced. “Don’t make me laugh, it hurts!”

“I’m sorry. Can’t we reschedule with her?” Therese asked.

“Please?” he asked. “Just a few shots. I’ll owe you.”

Therese couldn’t really refuse. Robert had done so much for her. He had believed in her talent, given her a job, and was her mentor. He called her his little “protégé”.

“What if she’s angry? She doesn’t know me. How should I ...” she asked.

Robert interrupted her. “Carol’s bark is far worse than her bite. She’ll love you, you’ll love her. Tell her I’m sorry I can’t be there. I’m sure she’ll understand. You’re brilliant!, You’ll do just fine. Hey, I have to go, they’re calling my name. Good luck!” He ended the call.

Therese handed the phone back to Dannie. He held it to his ear, realizing Robert had hung up, and set the handset back in its cradle. 

“So?” he asked a very pale Therese.

“He wants me to do the shoot with Mrs. Aird,” she said, sinking down into Dannie’s chair, looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

* * *

Therese stood at the door, a little afraid to enter the studio. She closed her eyes and took a few deep calming breaths. Gathering her courage, she put her hand on the door handle and lightly knocked as she opened it. There was a sound she couldn’t quite identify. 

_Thwap, thwap, swoosh, thwap, thwap. ___

__Cautiously, she entered the room, peeking around the door first. She spotted the woman sitting in the large chair in the middle of the room. Clearly, she hadn’t heard her come in. She was turned away from Therese with her head bent forward, her blond hair hiding her face. She was slapping the ottoman with_ a stick? What was that in her hand?_ she wondered to herself. She quietly closed the door behind her, and took a few steps into the room. The tension coming off the woman was like waves crashing against her body. She thought about retreating back out the door, and hiding in the safety of her office, but Robert was counting on her. 

“Mrs. Aird?” Therese said in a low voice one might use when addressing a wild animal.

Carol whipped around toward her, blond hair spinning around her head. She stood, then stalked up to the young photographer.

“Where’s Robert?!” she fumed. 

She was waving the “stick,” which Therese now identified as a riding crop, through the air, then slapping it against her boot. Therese backed into the closed door, jumping a little every time the woman made contact with the whip.

_Thwap! Swoosh! Thwap! ___

__Mrs. Aird turned and paced away from the her, brandishing the whip, like she was conducting some sort of cruel orchestral piece._ _

___Swoosh! Swoosh! Thwap! Thwap! Swoosh! ___

__“I’ve been waiting in this goddamned room for almost an hour! If I didn’t need this picture for my editor, I would have left twenty minutes ago! I couldn’t even call anyone because my fucking phone battery is dead!”_ _

___Swoosh! Thwap! Thwap! Swoosh!_

Carol turned on her heel, facing the young woman again. She put her free hand on her hip, and continued to punish her boot with the crop. _Thwap! Thwap! Thwap! ___

Her hair was slightly mussed, a flush creeping up her neck to her cheeks, her chest rising and falling in anger. Their eyes locked. She was waiting for an explanation.

Therese’s back was flush against the door, the woman’s eyes pinning her in place. 

_She is gorgeous! Even in anger._

__She felt a little light headed under the irate woman’s gaze, a kind of tunnel vision connecting them. She finally blinked a few times, and looked away from her furious stare. She slowly moved to set her camera bag on the floor, by the door. She knelt, then paused for a moment. She knew she was in over her head. She felt a little shaky. She hadn’t had any breakfast, so maybe she was just hungry? Or maybe it was the tall blond with the …_ No_ …  
She glanced over her shoulder; she was still watching her, waiting.

_Thwap, thwap, thwap. ___

Remembering Mrs. Aird’s tirade, Therese had an idea. She opened her bag, and looked inside for her phone charger. She fished around, finally feeling the plastic cube and cord. She thought maybe she could offer it as an olive branch for a possible truce.

Carol was livid. She tightly clasped the riding crop in her hand, her attention fully on the young woman standing by the door. Still, she couldn’t help but get a little lost in her large round eyes as they stared back at her.

_Who was she? Was she another one of Robert’s office assistants?_

__She was disarmingly beautiful. Her long lashes curtained her eyes as she blinked a few times, and finally looked away._ _

___Thwap, thwap, thwap._

Carol’s anger slowly started to dissipate, curiosity cooling her mood a bit. The whip stilled in her hand. She studied the young woman while she knelt, her hand moving around inside her bag. She was small and had fine features. Her long dark brown hair, almost black, flowed down to the middle of her back. She wore a white T-shirt, and a stylish black leather jacket with chunky silver zippers. An oversized light grey knit scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck. Her dark skinny jeans had actual worn patches, not the crazy designer rips kids paid a fortune for these days. She had on low black boots with walking heels. Several buckles ran up the ankles, about half of them undone. Carol was intrigued. 

Therese stood, and turned to face the angry woman. She held out the charger, cord dangling, and calmly asked, “Will this work with your phone?”

Carol looked at it from where she stood and thought it looked just like her charger.

“It might,” she huffed.

Therese slowly approached her, but stopped a few feet away. She looked down at the riding crop, and pointed at it.

“Trade me?”

Carol looked down at the whip in her hand and then back at Therese. One of her eyebrows crooked up, questioning the young woman’s proposal, deciding if she was willing to give up the crop. She rather liked it. _Thwap! ___

The young woman jumped.

“You drive a hard bargain.”

Carol’s face had just a trace of a smile as she spoke.

She raised the crop. Therese took a step back. Carol felt a little guilty now that she had intimidated her. They stared each other down as they approached one another. 

Tentatively, they made the trade. Carol reluctantly relinquished the whip from her right hand, while Therese handed the charger to her left. 

Therese backed toward the door, not breaking eye contact. Neither woman made a move for a few moments. She closed her eyes and knelt down to set the whip near her bag. The standoff was seemingly at a truce.

Carol turned on her heel, and went to get her phone out of her purse. She plugged in the charger. Her phone chirped and displayed a little red battery symbol with no charge. 

“Shit. Still useless.”

Having successfully disarmed the woman, Therese let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, and felt a little more at ease. She took a deep breath in, and sighed. 

_Best to just get on with it. ___

She took off her coat and scarf, and set them on the floor next to her bag. She carefully tucked the whip into her coat, hiding it from Mrs. Aird. Pulling her camera from her bag, she changed the lens, put the strap over her head, freed her hair, and walked over to one of the road cases. She added a flash, and turned back to look at her new subject.

Therese broke the awkward silence that had formed between them  
“Um .. Robert was in a minor accident this morning. He asked me to take some pictures of you for him. Um ... for you, I mean.”

“Is he all right?” Carol’s anger gone for the moment, concerned for her friend.

“He says he’s fine, just a little banged up. He’s stuck in the ER though, waiting for ...”

“What’s your name?” Carol interrupted.

“Therese. Therese Belivet. I work with Robert.”

“Therese, not Theresa?” Carol asked.

“No,” she answered.

Her friends called her several variations of her name. The nicknames felt childish in the woman’s presence. She wanted Mrs. Aird to think of her as a professional.

“Therese Belivet. It’s lovely,” Carol repeated quietly to herself.

Therese heard her and felt her cheeks get warm, her lips curving up in a hint of a smile. 

“Would you like to get started, Mrs. Aird?”

_Mrs. Aird? That was her ex mother-in-law. _Carol shuddered at the thought of that heartless woman.__

“Carol. Please call me Carol.”

“Carol,” Therese repeated softly.

Therese gestured toward the leather chair. “Would you like to sit there?”

“Yes, of course.” 

Carol walked over to the chair and sat on the edge nervously. She didn’t really like having her picture taken. She had been told she was beautiful her entire life, but she never really trusted that people were being honest. She believed they often had ulterior motives for their compliments.

Therese moved one of the cameras on the tripods into place, then turned on the lights Robert had set up the day before. The lighting wasn’t quite to Therese’s liking. She set up the ladder, and refocused a few of them. Still not quite satisfied, she added a soft light on the floor in front of the tripod. She put a soft pink colored gel sheet over the light to compliment her subject’s beautiful skin. She adjusted the brightness of each light, then moved one of the umbrella flashes off to the side of the big chair. Then she moved to one of the road cases, turned on the monitor, and typed in her password.

While she waited for the computer, safely hidden behind the equipment, she peeked around and studied Carol. The woman seemed to be lost in thought. She had shiny blond, shoulder-length straight hair, large blue cat-like eyes with long lashes, high cheekbones, and wide, full lips. She wore a form fitting dress which had a large red and black diagonal pattern and a tall, open collar that cut into a V down the front, exposing her long neck and just a hint of her collar bones and chest. A black zipper ran from the bottom of the V down the front of the dress. It stopped several inches before the hem line, just above her knees. The gap gave a glimpse of her legs when she moved. She had on tall, high heeled, black boots. They fit snugly over her calves and ended just below her knees. 

Carol turned her head in her direction. Therese quickly ducked back behind the roadcase, 

_Caught! _She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath.__

_Wow! She is stunning, I need to capture her just perfectly. ___

Therese moved behind one of the tripod cameras and looked at the beautiful blond woman. She felt more confident behind the lens. 

“I’m all set. Are you ready?” she asked. 

Carol nodded, straightened her neck, lifted her chin, and looked at the camera. Therese took a few shots. Then she took her camera up from the strap around her neck, and moved around Carol, taking shots from different angles. Soft flashes fired with every shutter click. Carol looked at her watch and seemed concerned.

“Give me a minute,” she said to Therese, as she walked over and picked up her phone.

Therese overheard her canceling a lunch date. She watched her bend her knees, lowering her head to look in the mirror. She smoothed down a few blond wisps of unruly hair as she spoke into the phone. Therese felt bad Carol would miss her lunch, but hoped it meant she would have more time to work with her.

Carol returned to the chair and resumed her stiff posture.

“Everything ok?” Therese asked as she moved toward Carol.

“Fine, yes, fine ...” she trailed off as their eyes found each other again.

The young photographer brought her camera up, crouched and moved around, while she snapped a few more shots.

“I’m going to move this out of the way for a few shots,” Therese said as she moved the ottoman out of the frame. “Can you straighten your legs in front of you, cross your ankles maybe?”

“Of course.” Carol did as she was asked. “I don’t really like having my picture taken, it makes me nervous,” she admitted as she adjusted herself in the chair.

Dropping her camera down from her face, Therese said, “I understand, taking pictures of you makes me nervous.” Therese blushed, giving her subject a big smile.

“You’re too kind.” Carol’s cheeks colored a little too.

Carol was completely charmed by her smile and the deep dimples that lit up Therese’s face. She didn’t think the young woman could be more attractive. She had been wrong.

Therese took a few more shots, then went back to the tripod camera. She looked over at the blond sitting on the edge of the chair, still looking very uneasy. She would never get the perfect shot with a nervous subject. Putting her camera down, she walked over to her bag.

“Is something wrong?” asked Carol.

“I thought we might have some music. Do you like Jazz? Blues?” Therese questioned.

“Yes, very much.”

Therese moved to the road case, connected her phone to the system, and pulled up one of her favorite playlists. Soft jazz filled the room. Therese turned the music down a little, so she could still easily converse with Carol.

Carol closed her eyes. “Hmm, I love that.” She swayed a little to the rhythm. 

Therese was mesmerized by the vision in front of her. She managed to snap a few shots of her, eyes closed, her hair partially over her face, lost in the music. The music relaxed her a bit too if she was honest with herself.

Therese moved closer, taking a few shots as she went.

“Try sitting back some,” she quietly instructed as she moved around her, taking shots as she went. She noticed Carol’s hair was still over one of her eyes. She knelt on one knee next to the chair and reached out, but stopped mid way. 

“May I?” she asked in a low voice, almost a whisper. 

Carol gave a small nod. Therese tentatively reached out again, and ran her fingers through the soft blond silk, pushing it out of Carol’s eyes. She meant to pull her hand back, but found it drifting down, resting near Carol’s elbow. She was close enough to smell a hint of Carol’s floral perfume.

“Your perfume ...”

“Yes?”

“It’s nice.”

“Thank you.”

Carol felt the warmth of the young woman’s hand on her arm, enjoying the contact between them. She looked up at Therese, blue eyes caught in green. The room spun away. Their bodies slowly leaned in toward one another, as if drawn by some invisible force.

A knock on the door broke their daze, and brought them back to their senses. They pulled away from each other. Therese moved her hand to the arm of the chair, and turned her head toward the door. 

Dannie leaned in and asked, “Everything ok? Do you need anything?”

“No!” both women said in unison.

Dannie took in the scene. Mrs. Aird in the chair, Terry kneeling down on one knee, her arm stretched out toward the blond beauty, camera hanging on the strap from her neck. He gave Therese a questioning look. She furrowed her brows, tilted her head, and gave him a get lost nod.

He got the hint. Closing the door, he left the women alone again. 

Therese looked back at Carol. They laughed together at their behavior toward Dannie.

Carol moved her hand to rest over the younger woman’s. Therese looked at Carol’s long fingers, and the red of her perfectly manicured nails. She liked the feel of her soft palm resting on the back of her hand. Therese looked back up into Carol’s eyes.

Therese’s phone vibrated, interrupting the moment, and the music briefly. 

Carol gently squeezed her hand. They smiled shyly at one another, then Carol moved her hand away. 

Therese slowly stood and went to get her phone. It was a text from Robert.

_Mrs. A shoot going ok? -R ___  


_Yes. Carol’s amazing &_  
gorgeous! Great  
subject. -T _  
_

_Amazing AND gorgeous? Dannie said you were down on one knee,_  
I shouldn’t interrupt you  & your muse.  
Anything I should know? ; ) -R _  
_

_NO! Muse?! WTF? Dannie_  
needs to mind his own  
business! -T __

Therese could feel the color creeping up her neck to her cheeks.  
Muse? Down on one knee…?  
oh.  
OH!  
She was going to kill Dannie! Even though she was a little embarrassed, she couldn’t help but smile at Robert’s teasing. Her phone vibrated again.

_Lol. I’ll stop teasing. Going home from ER._  
Help Carol pick a few shots. Her editor  
needs today. -R _  
_

_Today?! Don’t you want to_  
approve?-T _  
_

_Today. I trust you. -R ___

She thought Robert had finished, she started to put her phone down, then it buzzed again.

_You & your muse pick a date yet?_  
Should I rent a tux? ; ) -R _  
_

_Hate you. -T ___

She waited a minute, then typed again to Robert.

_Don’t really hate you._  
Feel better. -T _  
_

_You love me. :P  
Thanks Tee. -R ___

Carol stood and stretched her legs. She walked over to check her phone. No messages. She took a drink of the water Dannie had given her earlier. She looked over at Therese. She was typing furiously on her phone. Her dimples cut deep into her cheeks. 

_Was she blushing? Who was she talking to? A boyfriend? ___

__Her last thought caused her to feel a little nauseous. What a silly reaction, she must be overly hungry. She had had a small breakfast, and had missed her lunch date. Yes, that must be it._ _

__She knew that wasn’t it …_ _

__Therese put her phone down, and went around to the computer. She loaded the pictures she had taken so far. The large thumbnail images of Carol filled the monitor._ _

___She is breathtaking! I don’t think I have ever taken shots as good as these...ever. ____ _

____Carol walked over to Therese, and looked at the monitor. She put her hands over her eyes, spread her fingers apart slightly, and peeked through at the images._ _ _ _

____“What’s the matter?” asked Therese._ _ _ _

____“I don’t usually like pictures of myself,” Carol answered from behind her hands._ _ _ _

____Therese reached over and took Carol's wrists in her hands. She gently lowered her hands away from her face. Carol was still avoiding the images. Therese slid her hands down from Carol’s wrists and held her hands. She let go of one, and laced her fingers with the other, as a show of support. Carol looked down at their hands, fingers entwined. She liked the gentle strength, and soft warmth of the smaller woman’s hand._ _ _ _

____“Look,” Therese said._ _ _ _

____Her own gaze remained on the taller woman next to her, as she pointed to the monitor._ _ _ _

____Slowly, Carol raised her head and looked at the images._ _ _ _

____“It looks like me, but not like any ...” Carol trailed off, not completing her thought._ _ _ _

____She leaned closer to the monitor, examining the images. She had never seen pictures of herself that she actually thought were … flattering. She always found the misses, the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and around her mouth, an eye half-closed, a brow lifted, her head at a funny angle, the underside of her nose too prominent, or her mouth in a stupid grin. But these images were ..._ _ _ _

____“I … I’m … I look ...” Carol started to say._ _ _ _

____“Beautiful,” Therese finished for her, her eyes still focused on the woman next to her._ _ _ _

____Therese really wanted to get a few more shots. Something a little different than she’d already taken. She was feeling inspired by the tall beauty standing next to her, still holding her hand._ _ _ _

_____Muse. hmm...maybe Dannie was actually right about something for once._ _ _ _ _

______She chuckled at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What’s so funny?!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol let go of Therese’s hand and poked her in the side, thinking she had seen something amusing in the pictures before them. Therese’s ribs were particularly ticklish so her chuckle exploded into laughter. Her laugh was infectious. Carol grinned, and laughed with her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nothing! I swear, I was just thinking of something Dannie said earlier,” Therese replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Care to share with the class?” Carol asked, still smiling, one of her perfect blond eyebrows lifted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not really,” Therese hedged._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hmmm, where did you put that riding crop?” Carol teased, taking a step toward Therese’s bag near the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh no you don’t!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Therese grabbed Carol’s hand and tugged it, to keep her from moving away. She pulled a little too hard, spinning Carol into her. The blond’s arm came up to brace herself, settling on Therese’s shoulder. Therese’s free hand had come up to Carol’s hip to brace herself. She could feel Carol’s breath quicken when their bodies made contact, but she didn’t move away from her. Therese could feel her own heart beating a little faster, yet she didn’t move away either. Their eyes found each other again, despite their considerable height difference. They were quiet for a short time, standing so close together._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Therese, I … I don’t really understand ...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know,” said Therese, shyly looking up at her. “I know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Therese squeezed Carol’s hand, then gently pushed away from her warmth. Reluctantly, she broke their gaze. She looked around the room and had an idea._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Carol, would you be willing to sit for a few more shots? It won’t take long, I promise.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She smiled at her, dimples fully deployed, her eyes sparkling._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don’t know. I ...” Carol said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please?” Therese interrupted, giving Carol her best puppy dog eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol looked at her watch. She’d canceled her lunch date, so she had time. How could she refuse the young photographer? Besides that, she didn’t want to leave just yet. She wanted, no needed, a better understanding of what was happening between them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“All right.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol covered her chest with one hand. The thought of sitting for more photos making her a little bit nervous again. She started to move back toward the big chair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. Um … would you be open to changing it up a little bit?” Therese asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What do you have in mind?” Carol said a little apprehensively._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s your coat?” Therese pointed over at the chair near Carol’s things._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Do you have anything else with you? I mean, something else to wear?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know I have some black heels. These boots are new, so I wanted to have something else just in case,” Carol said as she moved across the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______She opened her large black purse and pulled out some lovely black suede heels. She dug around a little more._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That’s all I have. I didn’t think I needed anything more.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Therese thought a moment, an idea coming into her head, her creativity buzzing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um … this is going to sound odd, but would change into your shoes and put on your coat?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sure.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol sat in the office chair and slowly unzipped one of her boots. The top, folding over, exposed her calf. She removed the boot, flexed her ankle, and wiggled her toes a little._ _ _ _ _ _

______Therese realized she was staring. She decided she should adjust the lights and flashes, while Carol changed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol now had the heels on, and was putting on her long black trench coat. She looked at Therese for approval. The photographer eyed her subject up and down. The coat wasn’t long enough to hide the hem of the dress, nor the collar. She scrunched her face up, thinking._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Carol looked down at herself._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh nothing, I was hoping your coat would hide more of your dress.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Therese was disappointed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You don’t like my dress?” Carol teased, acting offended. In a moment of boldness, she stood to her full height, exaggerated her posture, and held her head high. She opened the coat, put her hands on her hips, and posed. She displayed the form fitting dress, like a model in a fashion magazine._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No! I mean yes!” Therese exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Moving her hands as she spoke, she followed the lines of the dress._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It shows off just enough of your beautiful neck and legs, while hugging all of your curves. You’re gorgeous! Um … er … I mean … it’s gorgeous ...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Therese stopped, completely embarrassed now. A flush of warmth made its way up her neck, over her cheeks, and even spread to both ears. She looked at the floor, then covered her eyes with one hand. She shook her head at herself in disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Way to go Belivet! Smooth! That will definitely make her more comfortable! _Therese chastised herself.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol let her arms fall to her sides, and relaxed her posture. She started to laugh, a full deep, throaty laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese had never heard a laugh like that before. It sent an unexpected shiver up her spine. What was happening? She didn’t understand why Carol was having this effect on her. She barely knew the woman, but felt such a connection with her. Was it just physical? No, she didn’t think so, but what was it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m sorry.” She took her hand away from her eyes, glancing up at Carol. The blush started to recede._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t be,” Carol said with a warm, genuine smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Somehow, she knew from Therese’s response that she was being honest when she complimented her. She had never seen a blush take over a person’s face so completely. Her awkwardness was delightful. She was so attracted to the young woman. Why did she feel like she had known her, really known her, before today?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese cleared her throat and gestured to the antique chair on the drop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How about sitting over there? Actually, let’s take a few standing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese moved one of the tripod cameras a bit. She still had her camera hanging from her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol stood beside the chair while Therese took some shots. The umbrella flash triggered as she went. The music continued to play in the background._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She could still see red in the dress and wanted a simpler look for these shots._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Carol? Can you? Um, this is going to seem like a very strange request,” Therese hesitantly asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Strange?” Carol looked intrigued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ok, here goes nothing. Therese thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Would you be willing to wear just your coat and heels?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol looked a little surprised at the request. Her eyes opened a little wider, as she looked at Therese, trying to figure out what the photographer was thinking.  
“It’s just, I was hoping for, I mean, a simpler look for these shots. The red in your dress collar and hem aren’t working for that idea,” Therese explained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol looked at her for a long time. She seemed to be weighing her options._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You don’t have to - seriously, we can do this as you are now,” Therese backtracked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol thought some more and made her decision. She looked around the room, then walked with purpose across the room, and ducked behind the large paneled screen behind the big chair. Her coat appeared, draped over the top of the screen. Therese heard a zipper, then the dress appeared over the screen, next to the coat. Carol wasn’t quite sure why she agreed to remove her dress and wear just her coat. She hadn’t even known the woman for half a day, yet she trusted her implicitly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol peeked around the screen at Therese. The young woman was staring at the clothes hanging over the screen. Noticing movement, she caught Carol looking at her. Carol winked, then disappeared again behind the screen. Therese was feeling a little weak in the knees thinking of what Carol was wearing, or rather not wearing, at the moment. Carol’s hand pulled the coat back behind the screen. She stepped out, holding the coat closed, feeling a little exposed, even though she was fully covered. She walked back to the chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How would you like me?” Carol asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese was silent, so many things going through her head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Therese? Are you ok?” Carol asked, slightly concerned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um yeah, I’m good.” She paused, then picked up the chair. Turning the chair ninety degrees, Therese said, “Let’s turn the chair like this and have you sit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol sat down on the chair, tucked her coat around her body, then awaited Therese’s direction. Therese took a few shots from the tripod camera. She brought the camera up from around her neck and took a few shots from different angles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese had been right ; Carol looked amazing. The black coat playing off her creamy smooth skin and her blond hair and blue eyes really pulled focus now. The young photographer had a few ideas to make the shot even better. She took the camera from around her neck, and set it on the ground, near the edge of the drop. Carol watched her every move. Therese moved closer to her subject._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Lean forward a little?” she asked quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol crossed her legs and leaned forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Try crossing them with your other leg on top. It will open your posture toward me more, I mean the camera,” she explained. “Now, maybe lean on your knee a little bit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol did as she was asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Push your coat sleeves up to your elbows?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol loosely rolled up the sleeves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese caught a glint of light off Carol’s watch. The silver band was interrupting the long line of her arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Can you take off your watch?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol held out her wrist to Therese. She carefully removed the jewelry, offering it back to Carol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hold on to it for me?” Carol asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese put it in her pocket for safekeeping._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She took a few more shots with the tripod camera, then moved back to Carol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are we good now?” Carol asked, looking up at Therese._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“One more thing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese hesitated for a moment, then leaned in and gathered Carol’s hair, twisted it a little, and pushed it to one side, exposing the woman’s exquisite neck and jaw. She adjusted her coat collar, and evaluated the overall look. She was pleased, but thought there was just one more slight adjustment needed. Feeling brave, she ran her fingers through Carol’s long bangs, combing them away from her forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol closed her eyes, sensing the movements of the other woman. Electricity crackled along the path of the incidental contact with her jaw, her ear, and her neck, as she had moved her hair. Therese’s face was very close to Carol’s now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“And maybe ...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese gently took Carol’s chin in her hand, intending to tilt her head back a little. She was instantly distracted by how soft and warm her skin felt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol leaned into her gentle touch, turning her head slightly, so her cheek rested in in her palm. The tunnel vision was back, cameras and photos forgotten._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was only that moment, the chemistry between them undeniable. A tremor spread throughout Therese’s chest and her heartbeat quickened. Her thumb stroked back and forth on the smooth skin of Carol’s cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol’s breath caught at the gentle caress. Her lashes fluttered, as she slowly opened her eyes, beautiful ice blue meeting emerald green._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Therese glanced down at Carol’s lips, an overwhelming urge to kiss the woman came over her. She brought her gaze back to Carol’s. They were so close, she wondered what would it feel like to kiss her. What would happen if she did? It wasn’t very professional, but she knew there was something she didn’t fully understand happening between them. Something more. She searched Carol’s eyes, and saw desire burning in them, mirroring her own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Carol, I want … um, I feel … I ...”Her words failed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Therese,” Carol said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She leaned forward, brushing her lips softly against the young woman’s mouth. Carol pulled back, separating them by just a few inches, surprised by her own forwardness. Therese steadied herself with her free hand on Carol’s knee, and leaned in, their noses gently traced each other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Carol,” she said, as she captured her lips with her own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol brought her hands up, caressing the nape of Therese’s neck, moving her fingers into her long, dark hair. Therese shivered, her neck and scalp tingling at Carol’s touch. They explored each other’s lips slowly, tasting, sucking, gently nipping. One leading, then switching roles. Taking their time. Therese was overwhelmed with sensation. She had never kissed anyone so intensely, nor had she ever been kissed with such passion in return. Carol’s mouth was heaven, so soft. She wanted time to stop. Therese let out a small moan when she felt Carol’s tongue tenderly part her lips. Their tongues touched, and danced together for a moment, before Carol hesitantly pulled away. She kissed her once more, then rested her forehead against Therese’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow,” whispered Therese, her heart beating wildly in her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow, indeed,” said Carol, her voice an octave lower than normal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They smiled, still holding each other. Both women tried to catch their breaths and calm their desire. Reluctantly, Carol released Therese, running one hand down her arm, as Therese let her hand slowly fall from Carol’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Don’t move,” Therese said softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She picked up her camera, and quickly began capturing the woman before her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol looked directly at Therese. Her eyes had a different look in them now. She didn’t smile, and she wasn’t nervous. She seemed completely relaxed as Therese moved around her. The flashes triggered with each shot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She moved the camera away from her face, suddenly self-conscious under Carol’s gaze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I think we have all we need now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” Carol said, looking intently at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese looked away. _What are you doing Belivet?! _Alarms went off in her head. She turned and walked over to the road case, set her camera on the top, then started loading images.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Therese?” Carol sensed a shift in the younger woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She stood, adjusted her coat, then moved from the chair to stand behind Therese. She set her hand on Therese’s firm back. She seemed to melt a little at Carol’s touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are we ok?” Carol asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Um, yeah. I just, well, that wasn’t very professional behavior.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is that all that’s going on here? Between us?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

_Is she pulling away from this, from me, already? ___

She had never felt this kind of magnetism with anyone before. 

_The kiss. That fucking, amazing, toe curling kiss! I definitely want to kiss her again, and again. _  
How could she feel so much, after only spending a couple of hours with her?__

_I want to know so much more about this woman, I want more._

__She felt the urge to gather the young woman in her arms._ _

__“I don’t know. I don’t understand what I’m feeling right now,” Therese admitted, her head bowed._ _

__Carol let her hand fall away from Therese’s back, and stepped away from her._ _

__Therese missed the warmth of her touch the second she removed it. She desperately wanted to turn, wrap her arms around Carol, and never let her go. But she was frozen in place._ _

__“Ok.”_ _

__Carol looked down at the floor for a moment, then lifted her head and made her way across the room behind the screen._ _

__Therese watched Carol retreat from her. The coat appeared over the top of the screen, then the dress slid out of view. She could hear the rustling of material, then the zipper of the dress. The coat slipped behind the screen next. Carol walked over to the table and draped her coat over the chair, her back turned toward Therese. She sat down, resting her arms on the table in front of her. She picked up her phone, and focused on the screen._ _

__Therese warred with herself, confused and conflicted._ _

_I kissed Carol! Mrs. Aird, she’s more than likely married. I’m supposed to be taking her photo, not kissing her. Robert trusted me with this shoot, and I kissed our client! Not to mention she’s one of his good friends! ___

But Carol wasn’t like any other client she had worked with, and the images she had captured were the best she’d ever taken. She was sure of it. Was she only captivated by Carol’s beauty? No, she was attracted to the woman. The fire she had seen when she first entered the room. The concern she had for Robert. The nervousness as she posed for her. The trust she had shown. Her humor. The desire in her eyes, and then kissing her. 

_Holy Mother of God! Kissing her! I have never been kissed like that. Ever._

Never had a kiss completely taken over her mind and body. She had never been this attracted to a woman before. Never been attracted to anyone with this kind of reckless abandon. She was mesmerized, helpless, under the spell Carol had cast over her. It scared her. 

She was definitely in the deep end of the pool, her head under water, and she had no idea how to find her way to safety.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and found Carol’s watch. She took it out and looked at it. The memory of removing it from her slender wrist, holding her hand, her fingers sifting through Carol’s silky hair, her soft skin, the desire in her lucent blue eyes, being kissed by her, kissing her back, and … Carol walking away from her. It all came flooding back, short film clips running through her head. It was too much to process.

Therese found it hard to breathe. The air in the room felt thick, like it no longer contained oxygen. She steadied herself, putting both hands on the road case. She felt dizzy. The room began to spin. She knelt, her arms around her knees, and tried to catch her breath. 

_What’s happening to me? _she thought, before she crumpled to the floor.__

“Carol,” she said weakly.

Carol thought she heard her name, and turned to look toward Therese. She was in a ball on the floor. Carol rushed to her, forgetting the awkwardness that had developed between them. She lowered herself next to Therese, and took her in her arms.

“You’re trembling.” Carol held her tighter and kissed her hair. “What’s wrong, angel?”

Therese turned into Carol’s embrace, wrapped her arms around her small waist, and tucked her face into Carol’s neck.

“I don’t … know. I … can’t breathe. I … feel … dizzy. My heart, it’s … racing …” Therese whispered, trying to find enough breath to speak.

Carol leaned back against the road case, pulling the small, shaking woman with her. She spoke calming words, her deep voice vibrating against Therese. She ran her fingers through Therese’s thick hair, and held her tight to her body.

They stayed like that for some time.

Therese finally stopped trembling, and had relaxed some. She nuzzled Carol’s neck with her nose, took in a deep breath, and sighed. She smelled good. Her perfume was a spicy, floral scent combined with something else she couldn’t describe. It must just be Carol.  
“Better?” Carol asked, not making any move to let go of the woman in her arms, kissing her temple.

Therese sighed again. “I think so, I don’t know why that happened. I’m sorry.” She started to pull away from Carol.

Carol tightened her arms around her and said, “No need to be sorry.”

Therese moved her head from Carol’s shoulder. Their eyes met. Carol kissed her sweetly, and loosened her arms a little bit. She tucked a lock of dark hair behind Therese’s ear.

“Want to get off this cold floor?” Carol asked.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.” 

Therese hugged Carol close again, brought her lips to Carol’s ear and whispered, “Thank you.”

Carol shivered, tingling spreading from her ear to her neck.

“For what, darling?”

“Everything,” Therese said. “I mean, I think it all just … it was all too ...” Therese tried to explain.

“Shhhh, we’ll talk about it later,” Carol soothed. 

It felt so good to be held in Carol’s arms, she decided to try and set her worries aside for now. She enjoyed their closeness a bit longer.

Finally, she loosened her arms from around Carol, and got up off the floor.

She offered her hand to Carol. She took it, and stood in one graceful, fluid motion. Standing face to face now, something was different. Therese felt taller. 

“You shrank!”

Even with the added heel of her shoes, she still had to look up at Carol.

“My shoes are over there.” Carol gestured toward the other side of the room with her chin.

“How tall do you have to be anyway? Seriously, you’re like six ten in those boots,” the smaller woman teased.

“Ha! Maybe six one, not nearly six ten.” Carol laughed. “You don’t like them?”

“Oh no, I didn’t say that.” Therese waggled her eyebrows.

“I guess we should look at what we have.” Therese motioned toward the monitor.

“All right,” Carol said, her full attention on Therese.

Therese squeezed Carol’s hand. 

“I meant the photos.”

Carol smiled at her, then looked at the monitor.

“Don’t you have to get something to your editor today?” Therese asked.

“I do.” She looked at her wrist, then up at Therese. ”Where has the time gone?” she joked.

Therese looked embarrassed. “Oh! I had it in my hand before I … I must have dropped it.”

She looked around them on the floor, but didn’t see Carol’s watch. She leaned down and looked under the road case. It was there. She hoped it hadn’t been broken. She reached under and picked it up. It seemed to be fine. She offered it to Carol.

Carol lifted her wrist. Therese put the watch back in place, then bent her head, and kissed Carol’s wrist just below the clasp.

“We aren’t going to make my deadline if you keep that up.”

“Ok, let’s work.” Therese sighed as she let go of Carol’s wrist and focused on the monitor. They looked at the images on the monitor together.

“You know what, let’s go to my office. We can sit, and get a closer look at these on my computer.”

“Whatever you think is best,” Carol agreed.

“Great. Let me turn off some of the equipment. Grab your stuff.”

Carol walked over to gather her things.

Therese turned off the studio equipment, grabbed her phone and camera, then walked to her bag by the door. She knelt down, and started to put her camera away, when she caught sight of Carol putting on her boots. Her eyes followed Carol’s hands as they smoothed one of the tall boots up over her calf, then zipped up the inside. She repeated the actions for the other boot. She stood, her back to Therese. Her dress was snug over her hips and behind as she bent, reaching down to pick up the black heels off the floor.

The young woman started to feel dizzy again, her breathing becoming shallow. She put her hand on the floor to steady herself.

Carol stood back up and tucked the shoes in her bag. She turned, and caught Therese staring. She tilted her head at the young woman.

“See something you like?” Carol asked, acting innocent, enjoying the attention.

“Um ...” Therese tried to steady her breathing. _This woman is going to be the death of me. In a good way. In a very, very, good way. ___

“Therese?”

Carol gathered her things and made her way over to the young woman. She set her hand on her shoulder. “You’re not having a relapse, are you?” she said, slightly concerned.

“No, no, I’m fine. Honestly, I’m fine.” 

She stood, her head clearing a little. “Probably just hungry.”

She picked up her coat, and the riding crop dropped at her feet. Carol bent to pick it up.  
“Oh no you don’t! That’s mine now.” Therese grinned at her as she quickly retrieved it from the floor. Carol reached in her purse, and produced Therese’s phone charger.

“Trade me?” she said, pointing at the leather riding crop.

“Hmmm … let me think about that for a minute.” Therese lifted her chin and closed her eyes, as if she were solving a complicated problem. Memories of Carol with the whip drifted through her mind. After a few seconds, she opened one eye, and looked at Carol sideways, then closed her eye again.

“Therese!” Carol whined.

“Nope. I’m keeping it,” Therese said with great conviction, then tucked it under one arm. She picked up her things, and held the door for Carol.

“I’m keeping your charger then,” Carol said as she passed her, head held high.

Therese laughed, and pointed down the hall.

“I think I’m coming out ahead here,” Therese teased. ”Second door on the left,” she directed.

They walked closely together. Therese looked up at Carol, and muttered “six ten easy.” 

Carol threw her head back and laughed, as they made their way down the hall.

She guided the woman into her small office. There wasn’t much in it. A small couch was along one wall. On the opposite wall was a table with two large monitors, a computer, a tablet, keyboard, a mouse, and a desk lamp. One office chair was near the computer, another in the corner. It was covered with papers, a sweatshirt, and a folded tripod. Therese turned on a tall lamp by the couch. Light illuminated the ceiling, giving the room a soft glow. She quickly cleared the things off the chair in the corner, and rolled it next to the other one. She motioned for Carol to sit as she reached to turn on the computer, the monitors, and the desk lamp. They both set their things on the floor. Carol sat in the chair that had been offered.

“You hungry?” Therese asked.

“Sure,” Carol answered.

“I have a big salad in the fridge. I picked it up before work this morning. We could share.”

“Are you sure? I am starving,” Carol admitted.

“Let me go get it, while we wait for the computer. The restroom is just across the hall, if you need it.”

* * *

Therese went back down the hall, past the studio door, toward the kitchen. Looking farther down the hall, she saw Dannie’s head looking at her around the corner of his office. He had a funny look on his face.

“What?” Therese asked.

“Nothing. I heard laughing. You ok?” he asked.

“Hey! I almost forgot, I’m mad at you!” 

Therese walked faster toward him, almost a run.

Dannie’s head ducked back into his office. He tried to hide, but he had no door, and only a half wall in front of his desk. He had no escape.

Therese came around the corner, and playfully punched him in the arm, then his stomach.

“Hey, what’d I do?!” Dannie giggled.

“Muse! On one knee! Don’t interrupt! Robert is going to tease me forever!” she said, as she kept up her assault on her friend.

“I just call ‘em as I see ‘em!” He had fallen into his chair, trying to get away from Therese, almost in tears laughing.

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, “I’ll get you back, Daniel.”

“Oooooh ‘Daniel’, I’m scared now!” He tried to look worried, but ended up laughing again.

“You just wait!” She really punched his arm this time, for good measure.

“Ouch! Hey!” He rubbed his arm. “Seriously, Terry, is everything ok?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't it be?”

“Mrs. Aird was pretty hot when you went in there,” he reminded her.

“Mrs. Aird is pretty hot right now,” Therese winked at him, and disappeared around the corner. She walked back down the hallway, toward the kitchen.

“Terry! Wait! Hey, what do you mean?!” he shouted after her.

She ignored him, and turned into the small kitchen. She grabbed the salad from the fridge, two forks, napkins, and a couple of bottled waters. She then headed back to her office.

* * *

Carol was just settling back in the chair when Therese returned.

“Lunch!” Therese announced, holding up the salad. She set the salad and waters down in front of Carol, then handed her a fork and napkin. “Is it ok if we share? I couldn’t find an extra plate.”

“Of course,” Carol responded.

“I’ll be right back, just going to wash my hands,” Therese said as she left the room.

Carol opened the salad, set the two dressings on a napkin and tossed the vegetables a little bit with the forks.

Therese returned, closing the door behind her. She sat in her chair, spun around, and typed in her password. She then pulled up the files with the images of Carol. 

She opened one of the dressings and dug her fork into the salad.

“Are you having some?” she waved her fork full of salad over the container as she spoke.

Carol took the lid off of the other dressing and picked up her fork. She speared a cucumber, dipped it in the dressing, and said, “Bon Appetit!”

“Can we have the music in here?” Carol asked.

“Sure. Did you like that playlist?”

“Yes. Play it again.”

Therese plugged in her phone and scrolled a bit. The smooth jazz now filled the small office.  
They exchanged glances several times, but ate in relative silence, both hungry. Therese was busy sorting files. Carol watched her work, stop for a bite, a glance, a drink, then back to the files.

When they were finished with the salad, Carol put the dressings, forks, and dirty napkins in the empty container, popped the lid back on, and set it in the trash bin. She rolled the chair back beside Therese, close enough so that their knees were touching. Therese looked over at her and smiled, her dimples charming Carol all over again. Carol flinched as Therese put her hand on her knee. She started to pull it back. Carol whispered, “Leave it.” 

Therese pointed at the monitors with her other hand. She had done a quick pass through the files, narrowed down the images, and done some minor edits. She could do more, once Carol had chosen a few she liked. Carol looked at the images on the monitors.

“Therese, these are all so good, how will I choose?”

“Well, let’s start by looking at them in groups. I tried to take some close-ups, wide shots, and variations in between,” she said.

Carol leaned in closer to Therese. She reached her arm around, and rested it on the back of her chair, along her shoulders. Therese reached up and pulled her hair out from under Carol’s arm, then leaned in toward her.

“We have you in the big leather chair, in your dress, and boots.”

“You should have let me keep my little whip,” Carol lamented.

“You mean MY little whip? Um, No,” Therese taunted, then pointed back at the monitor. “We have the ones of you standing behind the chair, in your dress and coat, and the ones of you sitting in the chair, in your coat and heels.” Therese pointed to the images on the monitors. “Any of these can be edited, or cropped, if you know what you’re looking for.”

The images were all beautiful. 

_Therese really was talented. Maybe better than Robert, _Carol thought. The composition and lighting were pure art. She had forgotten she was looking at pictures of herself.__

“How long have you been into photography?” she asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe five or six years. I’ve just started taking portraits recently. Robert says I need to be more interested in humans.” Therese laughed.  
“And how’s that going?” Carol asked.  
“Well, actually.”

Therese looked back at the monitors. She was proud of the work displayed there.

They talked some more. Therese used both hands, clicking through images, pointing at others. The women stay focused on their task. They narrowed down the choices to one of Carol looking directly at the camera in the big leather chair, one close-up of her head and shoulders, and one of of her sitting at the edge of the chair, with one boot over the other at the ankles. They dismissed the ones of her standing beside the antique chair. 

“You were right about the dress, it was distracting,” Carol complimented.

“Thank you. I know it was an odd request.” 

Therese was proud Carol had noticed.

They looked through the images of Carol in just the coat and heels. They chose one of her taken from the side, sitting in the chair, looking at the camera, legs crossed with her coat wrapped around her, another of her three quarter profile, and another close up, almost a head shot. Therese did some minor edits to the images. Both women were more than satisfied with what they had chosen.

There had been a couple Therese really liked, her favorites, but they seemed wrong -- too intimate for the book. One was of Carol in the big chair with her eyes closed and her hair covering part of her face.

“When did you take that one?” Carol asked.

“Right after I put the music on. You were so nervous before that.”

“Hmm, yes,” Carol remembered. “And this one?”

Carol was in just her coat, her legs crossed, leaning forward, her elbows on her knee, head turned to the side, and her hair pulled away from her face. She was looking at the photographer, right through the camera, as if it weren’t there. Something was different about her expression, her beautiful blue eyes drawing in the viewer’s focus.

“Um, right after … we kissed.” Therese paused, remembering, her face coloring a little.

“Mmmm, yes ...” Carol said in a low voice, now lost in the memory too.

Therese put her hand back on Carol’s knee. She began tracing circles with her thumb on her bare skin. Carol felt like her knee was on fire. Heat spread up the inside of her leg with every move the younger woman’s thumb made. Carol removed her arm from Therese’s shoulders, turned her chair, then covered the hand on her knee with her own. She reached for the younger woman’s other hand, now holding both. Therese had turned her chair too, her knees on either side of Carol's.

“Therese, I don’t understand this attraction I seem to have toward you,” Carol whispered. Her head slightly bowed, blue eyes looking up through long lashes at the woman opposite her.

“I know, me either … I mean for you,” Therese said nervously. 

Carol raised her head.

“Back in the studio, I think it all overwhelmed me. I lost it there for a few minutes. That’s never happened to me before today.” Therese looked away, embarrassed. 

Carol reached up, gently tilting Therese’s head up so she could see her face as she spoke. 

Therese went on. “I was worried I had been too bold, overstepped, let Robert down by ruining our client relationship with you. And kissing you ... I kissed you, and it was amazing. I’ve never kissed anyone like that before. I wanted more, so much more. I’m supposed to be a professional … but I have absolutely no resolve around you.”

“I felt it too. I wanted more -- I want more. You haven’t overstepped or been too bold. I took what you gave willingly.” Carol moved her hand to cover Therese’s again. “And, if memory serves, I kissed you first,” she reminded the younger woman.

Therese continued, “Now, sitting here with you, I don’t think we were destined for a mere professional relationship. I felt an irresistible attraction to you, from the first time our eyes met.”

“Even though I swore at you, and brandished a weapon?” Carol said. It was her turn to be embarrassed now.

“Even then.” 

Therese smiled, then ran her thumbs over the backs of Carol’s hands.

Carol lifted her hand and threaded her fingers into the hair at back of Therese’s neck. She drew her forward until their foreheads touched.

“We don’t know much about each other beyond that, do we?” Carol said quietly.

“No, I guess we don’t.” Therese moved her hand to rest in the bend of Carol’s arm. They pulled back a little, and looked into each other's eyes, both acknowledging their feelings without words.

A thought came to Therese. She leaned back in her chair, pulling away from Carol.

“You’re married? Robert called you Mrs. Aird, earlier, when he asked me to cover for him.” 

She closed her eyes, afraid of the answer that might come.

Carol took hold of her hands again.

“Technically, yes,” Carol began. 

When Therese started to pull away again, Carol held her hands a little tighter. 

“We’re divorcing. We’ve been in a bitter custody battle over our daughter for the last year, and a few other things. I think we’re close to a final settlement though.” She felt Therese relax a little bit.

“You have a daughter?”

“Yes, Rindy; she’s five.” Carol’s face lit up. Therese could see the love she had for her child.

Carol’s mood changed, the smile leaving her face. She seemed uneasy as she asked, “And you? Are you spoken for, Therese?”

“No. There was Richard, but we broke up a couple months ago,” she answered.

“Was it serious?” Carol asked.

“I don’t know. I mean, I never really felt for him how he did for me. He asked me to marry him, but I couldn’t. I didn’t love him like that. It just never felt … nothing ever felt … right with him. I guess I didn’t want the same things.”

“I thought you might have been texting with a boyfriend when we were in the studio. I have to say, I was a little jealous,” Carol admitted.

“No, that was Robert, teasing me.” Therese blushed.

“About me?” Carol asked.

“Yes, something Dannie said. Nothing bad.” Therese thought back to Robert’s texts and smiled. “Muse,” she said to herself.

Carol looked at her, not understanding the last thing she had said. The dimples were back, distracting her. She loved them.

Carol's phone vibrated. “I should probably check that.” 

She squeezed Therese’s hands, and slid hers away, turning to get her phone from her purse. It was a text from her editor, Genevieve, inquiring about the photo she needed for the book. They made arrangements to get the shots they’d picked to her. Carol made sure her young photographer would get photo credit on the image Genevieve chose. Carol tossed her phone back in her purse, and returned her attention to Therese.

“I should really organize these files a bit better. I need to send Robert an update on our session, and the images we sent to Genevieve. Then I can shut down. Will you wait?” Therese asked.

“Yes, I’ll wait over here, so you can concentrate,” Carol said, tossing her hair flirtatiously, as she got up, and moved to the couch. “You’re not going to give him a ‘full’ update, are you?”

“No, not everything, not yet. Is that ok?” Therese’s gaze followed Carol. 

“Perfect,” she agreed.

“This won’t take long.” Therese got back to work.

Therese shut down her computer, and moved over to the couch. She sat facing Carol, one knee bent toward the back cushions.

“Finished,” she said.

“I guess we’re all done then,” Carol said.

“I guess we are,” Therese agreed.

They looked at each other and smiled.

“Can I kiss you?” Therese asked shyly.

Carol leaned forward, sliding her hands up Therese’s legs and around her waist. She gently kissed her soft lips. Once again, they took their time, exploring, the give and take between them like a slow dance. Therese wanted more. She lightly ran her tongue along Carol’s lush lips, opening, and deepening the kiss. Their hunger for each other rose to a new level. Therese circled her arms around Carol. She moaned softly as Therese pulled her closer. Carol began kissing her jaw, her ear, just behind her ear, moving down her neck. Her hands found the warm, bare skin of her back under her T-shirt. Therese couldn’t get enough, fingers now woven in the silky blond hair at the back of her head. Her other arm still held Carol close. Her heart was racing and her breath caught when Carol’s hands touched her bare skin. Carol kissed her way back to Therese’s ear.

“We should stop.” 

The vibration of Carol’s deep voice sent a quake through Therese’s body.

“We should,” Therese agreed, as she moved her hands to rest on Carol’s shoulders. She paused for a moment, then eagerly sought Carol’s lips again. She leaned into her, Carol’s back now resting against the arm of the couch. Carol ran her palms up Therese’s spine under her T-shirt, her red nails leaving burning paths on her skin as they made their way back down to the waistband of her jeans. Therese lowered the zipper at the front of Carol’s dress a few inches, gaining access to more of Carol’s perfect skin, 

“Mmm, I do like this dress ...”  
She took her time exploring her long neck, gently biting and sucking, as she made her way to her collarbone, then kissed across her chest to the other. Carol moved one hand into Therese’s hair curling her fingers, as she tilted her own head back, a low growl escaping her throat, fueling Therese’s desire …

Outside the door they heard Dannie in the hall whistling.

They both stopped, not making a sound, still holding each other. Both women now focused on the closed office door.

They heard the door to the restroom click shut. Therese started quietly laughing. Carol joined her.

“If only he knew,” Therese whispered looking at Carol. “Guess I got carried away there for a minute.” 

“Mmmm …” Carol hummed.

They untangled themselves and sat up. Carol zipped her dress, and ran her hands through her hair. Therese pulled her T-shirt down, and gathered her hair in a ponytail, then let it flow down the middle of her back again.

They heard Dannie come out of the restroom and head back down the hallway.

Still facing each other, their eyes met. “Don’t look at me like that, I don’t know if I can stop again,” Carol warned.

“I think you need to follow your own advice.” Therese leaned over and put her forehead on Carol’s shoulder.

“Therese, I don’t want you to think this is all just a physical thing for me.” She paused, and took a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman, pulling her closer. “Not that I don’t want that, because I do. My god, you’re breathtaking, and sexy as hell ...” She paused again to gather her thoughts. “I want to know everything about you. Your hopes, your dreams, where you grew up, what you like to eat, what makes you laugh, what moves you to tears, what you find beautiful, what inspires you. I want to know it all. All of you,” Carol said, opening herself to Therese.

Therese lifted up and studied Carol’s face, seeing the sincerity of her words.

“It’s not just physical for me either. I thought maybe it was, at first. I mean, look at you. You’re stunning, and don’t even get me started about how sexy you are. I can barely keep my hands to myself.” She let a hand wander up to the nape of Carol’s neck, her thumb under her ear. “I want to know all those things about you too. I want to know about your life, where you live, where you work. Baths, or showers? Do you like books? Poetry, Romance, Mystery? I want to see you with Rindy, because I saw how much you love her, when you spoke about her earlier.” She paused and smiled mischievously. “And I want to know what makes you think you need to be so damn tall!” Therese giggled at her last comment. Carol laughed and then pinched her side. Therese laughed, and curled away, to avoid more pinching.

Sobering up, Therese leaned back in. She nibbled and kissed the shell of Carol’s ear, then whispered, “I want to know how you like your eggs, and how you take your coffee. I want to know what it feels like to wake up in your arms.”

Carol pulled back, affectionately looking at Therese. “It’s fast for us to feel this way. I mean, we’ve really just met.”

“But it doesn’t feel that way. Well, at least not for me,” Therese admitted.

“Me either,” Carol said, bringing one of Therese’s hands to her lips for a soft kiss.

“Do you have plans this evening?”

“Not yet.” Therese smiled at her. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Anything. As long as I’m with you.” Carol leaned in and kissed her. Therese returned her kiss. 

“Let’s get out of here.”

* * *

They walked down the hall holding hands, smiling, sneaking looks at each other as they walked.

“So, can I have that back?” Carol asked, pointing to the riding crop sticking out of the camera bag over Therese’s shoulder.

“I’ll think about it. I’m not sure I can trust you with it … yet.” She grinned up at Carol.

They passed Dannie’s desk, laughing.

“All done?” Dannie asked.

Therese had forgotten about Dannie.

“Oh, yes. I sent Robert an email with the images we sent to Carol’s editor,” Therese said.

“O … K ...” Dannie exaggerated, eyeing their clasped hands. “I guess I’ll close up then.”

“Goodnight Dannie, thank you for everything,” Carol said to the young man.

The two women walked to the door, and Therese held it open for Carol.

“Carol?” Therese said. “Hold on a minute.”

Therese looked back at a stunned Dannie, a wicked smile on her face.

“I’m probably going to be late tomorrow, if I make it at all.” She winked at him, then continued out the door, hand in hand with Carol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

Therese often escorted her clients to the door at the end of a shoot, as a courtesy, but had never held anyone’s hand before. She was so eager to get Dannie back, she hadn’t thought what his response would be to her parting shot, as she was leaving with Carol. Dannie had definitely noticed their clasped hands, and the way they were looking at each other. He was probably texting Robert right now. 

She loved Dannie; he was her best friend in the world. They had a competitive relationship, always trying to one-up each other. Hopefully, he would keep this to himself for now. She guessed he would want to know what was going on between she and Carol first, then he would ‘blackmail’ her with it for awhile. All in good fun, of course. Her ‘payment’ would be covering a workday for him, so he could write, beer for a month, or some other thing. Oh well, she would deal with the fallout later.

She closed the door to the studio, and joined Carol on the street, her attention now fully on the beautiful woman reaching for her hand. Therese smiled, and laced her fingers with Carol’s. She wanted to pinch herself. Was she really standing here on the sidewalk with her? Had they really just been making out like teenagers in her office?

“Where should we go?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. My car is just a few blocks away.” Carol gestured down the street.

“I walked to work, so I’m all yours.”

“Is that right?” Carol tilted her head and moved in closer. She ducked down, her nose finding a path along Therese’s cheek to her ear. Her blond hair cascaded over the shoulder of Therese’s black leather jacket as she spoke. “I think I remember you wanting to know some things about my breakfast preferences. Perhaps we should explore those further?”

Therese felt Carol’s breath in her ear, causing her skin to tingle with goosebumps, and the hair at the back of her neck seemed to be standing on end. What this woman could do to her! Carol’s interaction with her was so intimate, yet subtle enough not to be noticed by anyone passing them on the street. Carol’s nose followed the shell of her ear, as she slowly pulled away. Therese made eye contact with the tall blond.

“Perhaps we should.” Therese could feel her cheeks warming, a blush sneaking up on her. She had never been this bold.

Carol smiled at Therese’s response. She walked backwards, pulling Therese by her hand, in the direction of the car. Therese followed. How could she not? After taking a few steps, Carol turned and tucked her hand in the bend of Therese’s arm. Therese turned and smiled up at Carol, then back toward the street. She liked the way she felt, having Carol on her arm. Not as a show piece, or trophy, but being so close to her. She loved that Carol felt that comfortable.

As they walked together, Carol thought about the day. She had never flirted with anybody as brazenly as she had with Therese. She couldn’t seem to stop herself. She had no control when it came to this woman. Initiating the kiss in the studio was so out of character for her, as was this new, overtly suggestive behavior on her part. She was having fun with Therese. She loved seeing the young woman blush, and drawing out the deep dimples in her smile.

They walked a few blocks, until they reached a carpark. Carol dug out the claim receipt, and gave it to the attendant. He went to the board, where the keys were stored, and gave her keys to a young woman. She looked at the key fob in her hand, her eyes got big, and then she turned and quickly ran to get Carol’s car.

They didn’t have to wait long. A sleek, deep red, two-door Jaguar pulled up. The young valet jumped out and held the door for Carol, while another valet opened the passenger door for Therese. Carol tipped the girl, and slid into the car. She turned and put her purse behind Therese’s seat, then put her seatbelt on. Therese sank into the soft black leather seat, listening to the purring of the engine, marvelling at the luxury vehicle. She had never been in a car this nice. She thanked the valet as he closed her door. She put her bag between her feet and reached for her seatbelt.

“Carol, this car is gorgeous! It smells new.”

She took a deep breath in, the intoxicating mixture of the new car smell and Carol’s perfume filling her nose.

“I bought her a couple of months ago; I thought it would be fun to have a two seater.” She grinned as she gunned the engine for effect. The ‘big cat’ roared, much to Therese’s delight. 

“I kept my SUV. I drive it when Rindy is with me.” Carol turned in her seat and faced her passenger. “I was thinking … um … that maybe we could go to my place. I’ve been staying at our, I mean my, beach house on weekends, but it’s a little over an hour away. Would you like to join me there, this evening, for dinner?” Carol asked, a slight bit of apprehension in her voice.

“Just dinner?” Therese tried to look innocent. She tilted her head to the side a little, her eyes wide, her lips pursed.

“Well, maybe we should stop at your place and grab an overnight bag. In case you,” she paused, “get tired.” Carol returned her version of Therese’s innocent look.

“Take the first right, go five blocks, then left,” Therese said, almost cutting Carol off as she spoke.

Carol took hold of the wheel, released the parking brake, and shifted the car into first gear.  
She eased out into traffic, and followed Therese’s directions.

When Carol turned onto Therese’s street, she said, “Third building on the right. Double park, I’ll make it quick.”

Carol gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, took a deep breath, as she decided to ask for more.

“Therese, do you have to be anywhere this weekend?”

“Tomorrow is Saturday. I usually hang out in the studio, but I don’t have any clients tomorrow. I’m sure I could clear the day with Robert. The studio is closed on Sundays.”

“This may seem like I’m assuming things, but honestly, I’m not. Would you like to stay with me? For the whole weekend? I can bring you back to the city Sunday evening?”

Therese looked over at Carol. She looked so unsure of herself, vulnerable, like she was almost afraid to extend the invitation. The banter and teasing, from just a few moments ago, set aside. Therese didn’t need to think about it. “Yes, I would.”

Therese could see a mix of happiness and relief in the smile Carol gave her.

Carol double parked near the front door of the building. Therese unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to her driver. 

“I’ll be right back. Keep the engine running.”

“Mine, or the car’s?” Carol’s flirty mood was back in play.

Therese reached over and squeezed Carol’s thigh. 

“Both,” she whispered into the kiss she grazed against Carol’s lips. 

She opened her door and got out. Before she closed it, she heard Carol say, “Hurry!”

* * *

Therese jogged up to her building. She squeezed through the front door as some people were leaving, and ran up the stairs to the third floor. She had no time to wait for the elevator. She burst through the door of her apartment, and stopped dead in her tracks.

_Am I really doing this? Going with Carol to her beach house, for the weekend? Carol had said she wasn’t assuming things, but this thing between us, can only be headed one place. I’ve never been to ‘that’ place with a woman before. Has she? Does it matter? I mean, I can’t keep my hands, and apparently my lips, off her. I’ve never slept with anyone on the first date. Was this a date? Fuck!  
Well, yes Belivet, that’s probably what’s going to happen. Ugh! ___

She suddenly felt very warm. She took off her jacket, walked over to the window, and looked down at the gorgeous car idling in front of the building. Its shiny red color, and long, sexy lines, set it apart from all the dull, dirty grey and white cars parked along the street. She thought about the woman inside the car. Much like the Jaguar, Carol would stand out in any crowd, heads turning as she passed them by.

_Yes, I’m so doing this. I want to be with her, that’s all that matters. How much different could it be anyway…breathe Belivat, just breathe. _She felt a little bad reducing Carol to just their physical attraction, but right now, those were the dominating thoughts in her head.__

Then she thought, _There’s more to this than just sex. Carol is...I don’t know...I just like her, I like talking to her, I like laughing with her...could she be...it’s so fast, but I want to find out. Just the thought of being naked with her makes me blush? I am in so much trouble. _She picked her nicest pair of sweats and a black tank top, some underwear, a bra, socks, clothes, and toiletries. She stuffed them all in a canvas bag she had under her bed. She left a note for her roommate, grabbed her coat, then ran back down the stairs.__

* * *

Carol sat in the car thinking, looking around occasionally, trying to stay aware of the cars around her. _I’m waiting outside a beautiful young woman’s apartment. Therese’s apartment. I’ve invited her to the beach, for the weekend! Have you lost your mind?! Are you sure you’re ready for this? ___

She had only been with one woman before. She thought her love for Abby had been just an affair of the heart. It hadn’t mattered that she was a woman, she just loved her. They’d had three glorious months together, but things had changed. She’d felt guilty, she hated sneaking around, and to make things worse, her husband found out about them. Their marriage hadn’t been good for at least a year before the affair, but still, she was married, and she had a small child. She thought she owed it to Harge, and Rindy, to try and make it work. She’d let Abby go, and hurt them both badly. Somehow, over time, they’d managed to mend their friendship. Carol was grateful she could still count her as her best friend.

Her marriage had fallen apart anyway. The divorce proceedings had been nasty. Custody of their daughter, and splitting the assets, had been going on for almost a year. In that time, Carol had come to realize that she was attracted to women. Although she hadn’t met anyone she was willing to get involved with … until today  
_I’m crazy about her already. It’s so fast! Oh Carol, what have you started here? You know what you’ve started. _She asked herself again,_ You’re sure you’re ready for this?_ She thought about the time she had spent with Therese, that first kiss, their conversations, and the two of them on the couch, in Therese’s office. She felt a little flutter in her chest, and a bit lower. She shifted in her seat, _Yes, I can handle this, I can do this. She’s absolutely worth it. Do you want to be with her? Yes, I do. ___

The phone interrupted her conversation with herself. The car’s bluetooth system identified the caller as Abby. Should she answer? Abby would have so many questions for her, if she knew what Carol’s day had entailed. She couldn’t just ignore her, especially since she had canceled their lunch date earlier.

“Hi, Abby.”

______“Carol, where are you? I thought maybe we could get a drink, or dinner, before you left the city?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can’t tonight. I’ve just finished at the photographer’s, and I’m heading home now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You just finished? It was one picture -- how long could that have taken?”  
“Well, as I told you earlier, Robert was in an accident, so I was working with another photographer. She had some ideas, so we ended up taking quite a few shots. I’ll show you the one’s we sent Genevieve next week.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Next week?! I thought I would see you before then, given the book is finished,” Abby pouted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Um … well … something unexpected has come up, I may be … well … busy all weekend.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Carol,” Abby said, in a knowing voice, “you’re not telling me something. I always know when you’re hiding something from me. Spill!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol knew she’s been had. Abby was right, she couldn’t hide anything from her for long. She knew her too well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Abby,” she said shyly, “it’s all new, very fragile. I’m not sure I’m ready to talk about her yet.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“HER?! As in ‘her’, the photographer?!” Abby yelled into the phone. “You have to tell me! You can’t keep this from me, your dearest friend,” Abby pushed, trying to extract the information she so desperately wanted to know._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, ‘her’, the photographer,” Carol said, smiling. She glanced in the mirrors of the car, to make sure she was still ok double parked. She noticed Therese coming out the door._ _ _ _ _ _

______“There she is, I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow or Sunday.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re killing me here!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol moved to disconnect, but before she did, Abby added in a softer voice, “Carol?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Go. Be happy. Ok? You deserve it. I love you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh Abby, you’re going to make me cry. I love you, too. I have to go!’_ _____

* * *

______Therese watched Carol get out of the car. She set her hand on the roof of the car, and caught Therese’s eyes with hers. Therese stopped and stared for a moment. She watched Carol walk around to the back, her hand sliding along the roof of the car, and down the slope of the back window. The vision of the woman caressing the car, then waiting for her, almost brought her to her knees. Therese walked slowly toward Carol, never losing eye contact. Once she got to the car, Carol reached out and ran her hand along Therese’s arm, then looked away. She opened the back and motioned for Therese to put her bag inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Good thing my bag isn’t very big,” she said as she set her bag and jacket inside the car.  
“I’ll have you know, you can fit a full set of golf clubs in here,” Carol said, her hand motioning over the small space behind the seats, like a car salesman might. “You have to take them out of the bag, but they’ll fit fine. If you arrange them just right!” _ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol and Therese both laughed at the prospect._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Let me get my camera. Can I put my other bag back here too?”_ _ _ _ _ _

“Of course.”

Carol took off her coat, tossed it in the back, and got back in the car. Therese opened the passenger door and picked up her camera bag. She took it to the back of the car, and got her camera. She put the strap around her neck, freed her hair, then closed the bag. She also grabbed the riding crop.  
_This could be fun. _She giggled to herself.__

“Therese, are you getting back in the car?” Carol asked from the driver’s seat. 

________“Yes!” Therese said as she carefully closed the back of the car. She slid into the passenger seat, shut the door, and buckled her seat belt. She hid the riding crop on the floor, near her door.  
Carol reached behind Therese’s seat, dug her sunglasses out of her purse, and put them on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ready!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol shifted the car into gear, then headed toward the highway. She handled the Jag like a pro through the traffic, which could be brutal this time of day. Therese thought a manual transmission seemed a misery in the city, but Carol seemed to enjoy driving the powerful car. She was an aggressive driver, but Therese never felt unsafe. In fact, she was enjoying every move the woman made, as she drove toward the interstate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese studied Carol from the passenger seat. She could see her beautiful eyes, and long lashes, behind her sunglasses. There were a few wrinkles at the corner of each eye, and they deepened when Carol glanced over and smiled at her. Therese had thought they were attractive when they were in the studio, and she loved them even more now. She followed the line of her nose, then down to her lips, and over her chin. When she got to her neck, she had to look away for a moment. She turned her head, staring out the passenger door window, her mind wandering back to them on her couch. She thought of the memories of kissing Carol, exploring her neck with her mouth, and of Carol’s nails running down her back. She could almost still feel the paths her fingers had made on her bare skin. The muscles in her back twitched involuntarily just thinking about it. Her breath quickened and she shifted in her seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you comfortable?” Carol asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um, yeah, fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese returned her gaze to Carol. She watched her left foot working the clutch, in and out, the hem of her dress riding up her thigh as she moved her leg. Her eyes wandered slowly over Carol’s lap, her waist, and then to her breasts. She lingered there for a few moments, appreciating her gentle curves. Therese’s gaze continued down her right arm. She was fascinated by the the muscles in Carol’s forearm, contracting and releasing, as she shifted the car and her fingers gripping the shifter, her red nails contrasting with the black interior of the car. Therese’s eyes moved up to Carol’s left hand, commanding the steering wheel, and then down, watching her right leg moving between the gas and brake, the creamy pale skin of her knee peeking between the top of her tall boot, and her dress. She didn’t think she would ever tire of watching Carol. She shifted in her seat again, trying to calm her desire for the woman next to her. Her body reacted, almost as if she were actually touching her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol had noticed Therese’s eyes moving over her body. She didn’t think anyone had looked at her quite like that before. Oh sure, she had been ogled and stared at in the past, but Therese seemed to appreciate her like a fine work of art. Carol didn’t have that feeling of being an object, one to be used, then put on a pedestal, or worse, tossed away. Under Therese’s appraisal, she felt beautiful, sexy even._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol brought the car to a stop at a red light. She looked over at Therese, who seemed restless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you’re cold, you can turn on the heated seat.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Watching you drive this car is … um … very stimulating. I think heat is the last thing I need over here, but thanks.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese ran her fingers down the blond’s forearm, resting her hand over Carol’s for a moment, then back along her forearm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m feeling a little warm myself.” Carol reached over and squeezed Therese’s thigh, near her knee._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not helping.” Therese put her hand over Carol’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The light changed and Carol moved her hand back to the gear shift, and joined the movement of the traffic again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How far is this beach house again?” Therese asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“About an hour away, once we reach the interstate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe we should have stayed at my place.” Therese laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll make it worth the drive, I promise,” Carol said, deepening her voice, to the lower register that sent vibrations through Therese’s body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Again, not helping.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol laughed and gunned the engine, quickly changing lanes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once they finally reached the highway, they still had some traffic to deal with, but eventually it eased up, and Carol finally relaxed a bit into the drive. She had looked over at Therese several times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What?” Therese asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Nothing, just wondering what you’re thinking?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“At the moment, I’m thinking I can’t believe what’s happened today. I can’t believe I’m riding in this beautiful car, next to you, an amazing woman who I’m already crazy about, who seems to think I’m pretty special too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmmm, yes, I do,” Carol said, as she moved her hand from the gearshift to take Therese’s hand in hers. They stayed that way for a few miles. Carol sneaked looks at Therese, then back to the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese turned in her seat, releasing Carol’s hand, and leaned her back against her door. She brought her camera up and took a few shots of Carol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Therese! What in the world … I must look a fright!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You look great in those sunglasses, driving this car. The sun reflecting in the lenses is gorgeous from this angle. I guess you’re going to have to get used to the camera. You’re my new favorite subject,” she said, a deep dimple gracing each cheek, grinning at Carol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I do hope you put it down … occasionally,” Carol said, one perfect blond eyebrow lifting above her sunglass frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I suppose there would have to be something pretty captivating to distract me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’ll see what I can do. I may have some ideas.” Carol winked at her.________

The car purred on, the sun just starting to color the scattered clouds in sky. Therese took some pictures of the oranges and yellows. As she set her camera back in her lap, she crossed her legs, and bumped the riding crop that had been resting on the floor. She had almost forgotten about it! _Time for some fun! _She leaned over, and picked it up. She tapped it against her leg, out of Carol’s sight,_ thwap, thwap, thwap._

“Therese! What have you got over there?” Carol glanced over, trying to see what she was hiding. Although she knew exactly what she had heard.

“Just a little thing I traded a phone charger for earlier today. Silly woman gave it up with hardly a thought.” she teased.

“Oh, I gave it some thought, but I was desperate.”

Therese brought the crop up and into view, then back down, and tapped it against the top of her right foot, _thwap, thwap, thwap. ___

“Desperate?” Therese repeated, “How desperate, Carol?”

The driver shifted in her seat.

“Well, my phone needed to be charged.” She glanced over at Therese, then back to the road.

“I see. Perhaps some other things need to be charged as well?”

Therese stretched out her left leg so the leather whip was just inside Carol’s peripheral line of sight. She then moved the crop between her knees and slapped the inside of her right calf.  
_thwap, thwap, thwap. ___

“You, are a little tease. Who knew? You seemed so innocent when I first met you,” Carol said, clearly interested.

________“Hmm, innocent, huh?” Therese brought the crop up again, and ran it over Carol’s hand resting on the gear shift. She tried to grab it. Therese quickly pulled the crop away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now Carol, you need to drive the car. Keep those hands in the proper positions,” Therese instructed.________

Carol glanced back over at Therese, then back to the road, trying to concentrate on her driving. _This woman is full of surprises. I hope I can keep up with her! Does she know what she’s doing to me? She is killing me, but I’ll play along. Payback is definitely going to be a bitch. _She smiled at her last thought.__

_________Therese ran the crop down Carol’s arm, across her knuckles again, then back up to her shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Carol glanced over at Therese, her eyes challenging the young woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“Something wrong, Carol?” Therese tilted her head, and gave Carol a wicked grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________“No, no, everything's fine.” Carol returned her eyes to the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Therese ran the end of the crop from Carol’s right shoulder, under her hair, across to her left shoulder, slowing to tickle the back of her neck on the way. Carol shuddered, a little whimper escaping her lips, as the crop moved up the back of her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Therese noticed the car jump, Carol increasing her speed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________She ran the crop back under Carol’s hair to her neck again, but this time, she ran the end around the back of the blond’s ear, then down the side of her neck, and back up under her chin.  
Carol lifted her chin, somehow managing to keep her eyes on the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Therese slowly moved the crop back, retreating along the path she had just taken. When she got to her shoulder, she moved it down her right arm, ducking to the underside past her elbow, stopping at her wrist. Little bumps formed all over Carol’s arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Carol was visibly uncomfortable now. She sat a little taller in her seat, looking very serious, trying to focus on her driving._ ________

Therese was pleased with herself. _What has gotten into me? I have never teased anyone like this, but it’s so much fun! God, I want her._

“Carol?" 

___________“Yes, Therese?” Carol said, her voice measured, and controlled, her eyes never leaving the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“What are you thinking?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I’m thinking, I hope I don’t crash the damn car. I’m rather fond of her.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Anything else?” Therese snaked the crop between the center console and Carol’s right wrist, then ran the crop over to Carol’s left thigh, settling the end on her knee. Carol held her breath for a moment, focusing on driving the car, despite her passenger’s advances. Therese’s hand now rested under Carol’s right arm on the center console. Her fingers had been resting around the shifter, but now, she gripped it tightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“You are in so much trouble when I get my hands on that crop.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Am I?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Most definitely,” Carol growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Therese leaned over near Carol’s ear. “I look forward to it.” she said, and kissed Carol’s neck, then retreated back to her side of the car, bringing the little whip slowly back with her, then setting it on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Her game had succeeded; Carol was visibly turned on. However, she had also worked herself up quite a bit more than expected. She wanted the blond, her pulse was elevated, she felt warm, and her breathing was a little shallow. She adjusted her behind in the seat, and crossed her legs, hoping to ease some of the tension that had settled there. It didn’t work -- in fact made it worse! Carol really brought out the flirty, seductive sides of her. Sides she didn’t even know she possessed! She certainly hadn’t been this forward with anyone before, not that there were that many. Carol was different; she had never wanted any man, the way she wanted Carol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Carol glanced over at Therese, then back to the road. Her own breathing was now shallow. She felt a flush over her chest and neck, her thighs clenched together, and her hands gripped the steering wheel and gear shift, tightly. Her desire for Therese was at an impossible high. She looked over at the young woman again who was visibly flushed and couldn’t seem to sit still. Clearly, she wasn’t faring any better than Carol herself. If there were more room in this car, she might have had to exit the highway, and find a secluded place to pull over. It was the first time she had ever wished for the SUV over her prized sportscar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________A few miles later, both women, having somewhat recovered from their game, settled back into the drive. Therese reached for Carol’s hand again. She brought it to her lips, kissed each knuckle, laced their fingers together, and set their hands on her thigh. She rested her head against the headrest of the seat, closed her eyes, and let out a sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Tired?” Carol asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“A little. It’s been quite a day.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“It has,” Carol agreed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Has this happened to you before?” Therese turned her head, and looked at Carol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Has what happened?” Carol glanced at her, then back at the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Have you ever met someone, and then taken them home the same night?” Therese asked quietly, a little apprehensive._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“No, never.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I was thinking, a beautiful woman like you, must have men, and women, falling all over you. You could have anyone you wanted. I just … I’ve never done this, I mean, I’ve never met someone, and gone home with them on the first date. I mean … I guess this is a date, sort of ...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Therese, do you not own a mirror? You, my dear, are breathtaking, so I could say the same of you. I hadn’t thought of this as a ‘date’, or thought about it at all really, beyond wanting to spend more time with you.” She glanced over and smiled at Therese._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I guess it’s not important. I wasn’t ready to be apart from you either.” She tightened her grip on Carol’s hand, turned her head, and closed her eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Therese, there have been many men, and a few women, interested in me. Most of them just want one thing from me, and it isn’t my mind, or personality. So no, I’ve never done this before. I haven’t dated anyone since the divorce. No one seemed worth it.” She glanced over at Therese again, and ran her thumb over the back of her hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Therese turned her head toward her driver again. “Carol, no matter what happens this weekend, I don’t ever want to make you feel like you are just a body to me. You’re so much more.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Carol glanced over at her. She could see the honesty she adored so much in Therese’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“What do you mean by ‘worth it’?” Therese asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Carol was quiet, her eyes focused on the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“You don’t have to answer that ...” Therese said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________There was silence in the car for a few moments, then Carol said quietly, “My heart.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________“Oh, Carol.” Therese leaned over, and put her head on Carol’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!
> 
> Also, a humble nod to Odeon, and a big thank you for cheering me on from afar!

Carol exited the highway and headed west. Ten minutes later they turned off the road, and drove down a long driveway. A rather large, light blue and white two story house came into view. The sunlight was starting to fade, so Therese couldn’t make out the architectural details very well. One of the doors of a three car garage started to roll up. Carol pulled the Jag into its spot, set the parking brake, and killed the engine. She pressed the button to roll the garage door down behind them. Therese took her seatbelt off and looked to her right. A shiny, black BMW SUV was sitting in the next bay over.

Carol unbuckled her seatbelt and reached over the center console to Therese. “Come here.”

Therese leaned over. Carol cupped her cheek in her hand, and drew her into a long, languid kiss.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for about an hour now,” Carol said.

She wrapped her fingers around the back of Therese’s neck, her thumb under her ear, then brought her back in for a more passionate kiss. This one was a little rough, not the slow pace they had kept before. Carol took Therese’s bottom lip gently between her teeth, then followed with her tongue. Therese opened her mouth, their tongues meeting and sliding against one another. Therese reached over and placed her hand on Carol’s chest. She curled her fingers in the material of the dress and pulled her closer. Carol broke the kiss, both of them a little breathless and surprised at the voracity of their kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do that since you ran that blasted crop across my shoulders!”

“I’m sorry,” Therese said as she eased her grip on Carol’s dress.

“You’re not sorry, you little liar!” Carol laughed.

“No, you’re right. I’m not,” Therese said, laughing too. “If it creates that response, I may have to try it again!”

“Maybe, I’ll try it on you.” Carol kissed her again, this one gentle and sweet. “Let’s go inside.”

They got out of the car and went around the back to get their things. Carol lead her through a mud room, then into a gourmet kitchen. It had cherry cabinets with dark stone countertops, and black stainless steel appliances. A large island separated the space that opened to a family room. The room was casual, and looked lived in. One corner had toys neatly stacked on shelves, and a child sized table and chairs sat near them.

The focal piece of the room was a big fireplace with a natural wood mantel. In front of it sat a dark grey “L” shaped sofa, with big white and dark red solid colored throw pillows. A dark finished coffee table was tucked into the “L”. Across from the coffee table sat a large matching oversized chaise. It had a couple of the throw pillows too, and extended toward the fireplace. A plush white area rug spread under the sofas and the table, an island in the wood flooring. The far wall had two sets of french doors, with equal sized windows on either side. 

Therese could see the sun was very low in the sky.

“Carol, this is so nice.”

“Thanks, I’ve been slowly redecorating. I spend most of my time in this room. Here, set your stuff over here, for now.”

Carol had set her purse on the big kitchen island, and draped her coat over one of the bar stools.Therese set her camera bag near Carol’s purse, and her canvas bag on the floor. She put her coat over the bar stool, next to Carol’s.

“Let’s go outside. Maybe we can catch the last bit of sunset,” Carol said as she walked to the french doors. She unlocked one, and stepped through, turning to wait for Therese.

Therese walked through, stepping onto a patio that extended along the back of the house. Similar windows and french doors also ran the length of the house, reflecting the sun. There were several pairs of adirondack chairs and small tables. Stairs led down to a larger patio with a firepit and outdoor furniture. To the left of of the lower patio was a grassy area with a swing set and a playhouse. Down some more stairs was a deep blue pool, with a small cottage just to the right of it. In the distance, she could see that the house sat along the coast, the sun reflecting in the water.

Therese stood at the top of the stairs, looking out at the sunset. Carol came up behind her, and slipped her arms around her waist. She put her lips to Therese’s temple, then turned to watch the sunset, her cheek resting against her dark hair. Therese pointed across the water and asked, “Is New York across the water?”

“Yes, to the left. Connecticut to the far right.”

Therese wrapped her arms around herself along Carol’s arms. She could feel the warmth of Carol’s soft breasts, and body, pressed against the length of her back.

“I could get used to this.” Therese leaned back into Carol.

“Me too.”

They watched in silence, until the sun finally dipped below the horizon. Therese turned in Carol’s arms and looked up. It was almost dark now, but she could still see her face. She put her hands on the taller woman’s hips, just below her waist, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed Carol’s neck, then her chin. Carol tightened her arms around the smaller woman, and they held each other, enjoying the warmth and closeness. A slight breeze came in off the water and blew their hair around them, blond and dark mixing together. They swayed slightly, side to side, to the rhythm of their own making.

After a few minutes, they separated a bit.

“Are you hungry?” Carol asked. “ I have some veggies, and I can make pasta.”

“Sounds good. Can I help?”

“Sure. I’m going to change out of this dress and take a quick shower. Did you bring something more comfortable?” Carol said, as they walked back into the house. 

She unzipped her boots, and set them near the kitchen island. Therese followed her lead, and set her shoes near her bag

“Yes, just some sweats.”

“Change if you like. There is a bathroom down the hall, on the right.”

“Ok.”

Therese watched Carol pick up her boots and head down the hall. She grabbed her bag and followed her. She found the bathroom, and changed into her sweats. She kept her same T-shirt, but removed her bra. Socks, or no socks? No socks, she decided. She folded her jeans, and put everything in her bag. She used the facilities, washed her hands and face, then ran a comb through her hair.

She stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the hall. She took a few steps in the direction Carol had gone. She passed a dining room on her right, with a big table, chairs, and a chandelier that ran lengthwise over the table. A wide passthrough seemed to lead from the dining room to the next room. More french doors, and windows lined the far wall. A little further down, she found herself in a modest sized foyer, with big front door with tall windows on either side. A staircase circled the space, and led to the second story. She looked up at a long crystal light fixture centered in the ceiling above. The entrance to a formal living room sat across from the front door, and under the upper landing of the stairs. Across the foyer, she saw another hallway, that seemed to mirror the one that led back to the kitchen. 

The faint sound of a blow dryer floated down from the upstairs. Therese let her mind wander for a moment, as she stood below the landing looking up. She imagined Carol in a fluffy white robe, with nothing on underneath, her skin still damp from her shower. She was looking at herself in a big mirror, moving her fingers through her hair, as the dryer whirled the blond locks around her head. The sound of the dryer stopped, bringing her back to reality.

Therese decided she would head back to the familiar part of the house. Carol would give her a tour at some point. She made her way back to the family room, and set her bag back near her shoes on the floor. There were family pictures on one wall, all in black frames with white mats. Carol was in a few of them, a little girl was in some, and family members, she supposed, in others. The majority had Carol and the girl smiling and laughing together. The child had a slight frame, a big smile, blond hair, and blue eyes. She looked so much like Carol, she had to be Rindy.

Carol came back down the hall, and smiled when she saw Therese admiring the photos.

“Rindy, I’m guessing? She’s adorable,” Therese said, pointing to a picture of the child.

“Yes,” Carol replied, smiling as she ran her fingers over the image of her daughter.  
Therese recognized the love in her smile. She had seen it in her office, earlier that day.

Carol had changed into some black yoga pants, and an oversized black T-shirt. Her feet bare, red toe nails matched her fingers. Her hair was slightly damp and wavy, her make-up removed. She must have reapplied some new, because her lashes had a little mascara, maybe some blush on her cheeks, and a light gloss on her lips. How was it possible that she looked even more beautiful?

Carol made her way back to the kitchen. “Find everything ok?” she asked.

“Yes, thanks.”

“Ready to cook?”

“With you?” Therese wrapped her arms around Carol. “Always.”

Carol gave her a peck. “Food first, darling.” She squeezed the younger woman, then moved into the kitchen.

“Ok, food first. What can I do?” Therese asked, with a dramatic sigh.

Carol laughed at her as she pulled out two aprons. She put on a white one that said  
“Kiss the Cook” across it, in red cursive writing. 

As Therese joined her in the kitchen, she couldn’t help but comply with the apron’s orders. She stood on her tiptoes and gave the blond a peck on the lips.

“The apron made me do it,” she said, smiling and pointing at the writing.

Carol pointed at the words, and Therese gave her another peck.

“This could be fun!” Carol grinned.

Carol put a black apron over Therese’s head, reached around her waist, brought the ties back around to the front, and tied them in a loose knot. Therese looked down at her apron; a colorful chicken stared back at her.

They worked well with each other in the kitchen; Carol, the chef, and Therese, her sous-chef. Chef Aird directed her sous to everything she would need to do her part. Carol made ravioli from scratch, stuffed with roasted butternut squash and shallots. When the pasta was ready, she added a generous drizzle of a creamy, brown butter sage sauce. She would serve it with some freshly grated parmigiano-reggiano to sprinkle over the top. Therese made an antipasto chopped salad with lettuce, heirloom tomato, fresh mozzarella, basil, red onion, salami, pepperoncini, and garbanzo beans.

The chef abused her apron privileges several times, getting kisses from her sous. Therese was all too happy to comply.

“Would you like some wine?” Carol asked.

“Is there some open?”

“No, but we can certainly remedy that. Red or white?”

“I defer to the pleasure of the chef.” Therese gave a little bow toward Carol.

Carol chuckled at her gesture, and chose a bottle of white from the wine fridge. She set it in front of Therese, along with two glasses, and an iced marble wine chiller. She slid a corkscrew across the island, as she walked back around.

“Can you open the wine? I’ll get our plates.”

“2007, Pinot Blanc, Willakenzie Estate, Willamette Valley,” Therese read out loud. “Very nice,” she said, as she got to work. She had worked in a restaurant when she was in college, so she knew a bit about wine. She opened the bottle, and poured two glasses, then put the bottle in the chiller. 

Carol had set two places at the corner of the kitchen island, so they almost faced each other. She dimmed the lights, and brought out two tall white tapers in crystal holders. She lit them and smiled shyly at Therese.

“Too much?” she asked.

“If I didn’t know better, I would say you’re a hopeless romantic,” Therese said, playing coy.

“Maybe I am.”

Carol took off her apron, and reached to take Therese’s.

“Next time, I get your apron … with all the privileges due the wearer,” the sous said, as she handed her apron to the chef.

“Having just realized the power the apron commands, I don’t think so.” She winked at Therese.

Carol put the aprons away, brought over their plates, and set them in their places.  
“Do we have everything?”

Therese looked at their places, the wine, and the food. “I think so. Sit.”

Carol joined her, lifted her wine glass, and extended it towards Therese. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

They touched their glasses together, and sipped the chilled wine.

“Mmmmm, that’s delicious.” Therese closed her eyes.

They talked and laughed over their meal, delighting in the occasional brush of a hand or knee, enjoying each other’s company.

“That is one of the best meals I’ve had in a long time -- thank you.” Therese tipped her glass toward Carol.

“We make a good team in the kitchen.” Carol touched Therese’s glass with her own.

“Why don’t you take our wine to the living room. I’ll clean up.” Carol refilled their glasses, and pushed her wine toward her guest. “Put on some music, if you like.” Carol gestured across the room as she blew out the candles. 

Along the wall, across from the couch, was a hip-high bookcase with a turntable on top. Quite a few vinyl records were housed on the shelves below.

“You have vinyl!” Therese almost screamed with delight.

“A new hobby,” Carol called from the kitchen.

Therese set Carol’s wine on the coffee table as she walked to the turntable. She turned on the lamp near the records, and busied herself looking through the LPs. She finally chose Billie Holiday’s “Greatest Hits”. Carefully, she took the album out and put it on the turntable. She turned it on, then set the needle on the edge of the record. Billie’s voice now playing through the speakers on either side of the turntable. She loved the sound of vinyl.

“One of my favorites,” Carol said as she came in from the kitchen. “Shall we have a fire? It’s gas, but pretty all the same.”

“Yes, please.”

Carol picked up a remote from the fireplace mantel. She pressed a few buttons, starting the fire. “It starts out kind of blue, but give it a few minutes, and it looks almost real.”

Carol picked up her wine off the coffee table, and sat in the chaise, stretching her long legs out on the extended cushion. Therese turned off the lamp, and picked up her wine. There was dimmed light coming from glass fixtures over the kitchen island, and the flickering light from the fireplace. She looked at the couch, then back at Carol, not sure where to sit. She wanted to sit with her, but she had chosen the chaise lounge. Carol saw her confusion, and slid over a bit.

“Come, sit with me here. There’s plenty of room for us. Could you grab that blanket off the couch?” she asked, as she set her wine down on the table next to the chaise.

Therese picked up a soft red blanket off the couch and handed it to Carol. She put it over her legs and feet. She took Therese’s wine and patted the cushion. Therese sat down next to Carol, and stretched her legs out too. They partially turned toward each other, leaning against the pillows and the arms of the chair. Carol handed Therese her wine and adjusted the blanket over the smaller woman’s legs and feet.

“There. Do you have enough room?”

“Yes,” Therese said, thinking a setting this romantic only existed in the movies. She certainly had never experienced it. 

Carol picked up her wine, put her arm around Therese, and said, “Cozy.”

They settled into each other and sipped their wine, watching the fire, and listening to Billie in the background. They were quiet for a time. Carol sang along with Billie a few times, squeezing Therese closer. They were just enjoying the mood in the room. Therese finished her wine just as the last track finished on the record. She made a move to get up, and Carol held her a little tighter. “No, don’t move.”

“I’m just going to flip the record.” She stood up, and noticed Carol’s glass was empty too. “Do you want more wine? I can open another bottle.”

“Do you?” Carol asked.

“Not right now.”

“Maybe later, then,” Carol said, as she tilted her head backwards over the chair, looking toward Therese. 

Her blond hair fell down the back of the chaise. Her eyes were half closed and a lazy smile was on her perfect lips. Therese felt like this relaxed woman was one very few people knew. Her fondness for Carol increasing with every glance, laugh, smile, and touch she shared with her.

She set their glasses next to the sink, then went to the turntable and flipped the record. The music filled the room again. She settled back in next to Carol. The taller woman scooted down in the chair a bit, wrapping her arm around Therese’s back. “Mmmmm, this is nice.”

“Mmm hmm,” the smaller woman agreed.

Therese traced the back of Carol’s hand, picked it up and kissed the pad of each finger, then her palm. She turned her hand so they were palm to palm. Carol curled her fingers around Therese’s and brought the back of her hand to her lips. Therese freed her hand and took Carol’s face in her hands, the light from the fire flickering on her beautiful skin and sparkling in her eyes. She kissed her softly, then pulled back and ran her fingers over each brow, down her nose, over her cheekbones, across her full lips, along her jawline, and then over the the tiny cleft in her chin. She memorized her face with every stroke. 

“So beautiful, so perfect ...” Therese trailed off, lost in her adoration.

Carol was continually surprised by the young woman’s gentle touch. Every time she touched her, she felt her warmth, and the growing connection between them. She closed her eyes and melted under the movement of her fingers.

“My angel,” Carol said as she tightened her arms and pulled her closer.

She placed kisses along Therese’s delicate features, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her jaw, her chin, and finally, her mouth, following a similar path with her lips that the young woman had followed on her own face with her fingers. Therese moved her hand to the nape of Carol’s neck, her fingers lost in the blond waves. She skimmed the tip of her tongue along Carol's lips, tasting remnants of the wine on each one.

“Mmm, you taste good,” she whispered.

Carol explored Therese’s mouth, tenderly taking her lips, one at a time, between her own, sucking lightly on each one, then both at the same time.

“You too, darling. Sweet like the wine,” she said softly, between kisses.

They enjoyed these easy kisses for some time, leisurely exploring necks, arms, hips, and backs, with their hands. Their desire slowly increased with every kiss and touch. Carol deepened their kiss, their tongues sliding against and around one another. Each kiss was more intimate than the last. Little moans and hums of pleasure filled the space between them as they kissed.

Therese moved her hand, resting her palm on Carol’s breast, only the thin material of her T-shirt separating their skin. She curled her fingers, gently kneading, and then rubbing her thumb over its taut peak. Carol tensed against her at the contact, her nails digging into Therese’s back. She hooked her leg over Therese’s thigh, pulling their bodies closer, her arm circling around Therese’s shoulders, her other on her waist. 

Carol felt a sudden flood of emotion for this woman she held in her arms. She moved her hand to the back of her head, and wrapped her arm around her back. She held Therese close for a few moments, while she struggled to catch her breath, and tried to get her feelings back under control.

Therese felt a shift in Carol, she was holding her so close. She rested her cheek on Carol’s shoulder for a moment. She could feel her chest rising and falling under her, her heart pounding.

Carol loosened her arms a bit and Therese picked her head up and looked into Carol’s fervent blue eyes. The younger woman was overtaken with a surge of tenderness, and extreme desire. All for this woman she hadn’t even known that morning. Therese hadn’t experienced feelings this intense for anyone before Carol. A shiver ran through her body. Her breathing was erratic. She broke their gaze, and tilted her head back, exposing her neck to the blond.

“Therese,” Carol growled in her ear, kissing along her jaw, then slowly moved down her neck, biting, then soothing with her tongue.

Therese rolled on top of the taller woman, moving one of her arms to support some of her weight above her. Dark emerald eyes found deep blue again and she moved her leg between Carol’s. The blond gasped as Therese’s thigh made contact, the need for her becoming more urgent. Carol raised her knee, her leg now firmly against Therese. Her hips moved against Carol, the throbbing between her legs building. She dropped her forehead to Carol’s chest.

“Carol ...” she breathlessly whispered.

Therese lifted her head, eagerly kissing Carol's lips, then her jaw, and her neck. Carol tilted her head to the side, giving Therese full access. She found the place just below her ear and nibbled with her teeth, sucking in her soft skin, then releasing, soothing with her tongue. Carol struggled to catch her breath, and held Therese closer. Her hips were now moving slowly with Therese’s. One hand was tangled in her thick dark hair, while the other moved to her behind and squeezed.

“Therese … you feel so good …”

“Mmmm … you too … ” Therese murmured.

Carol felt overwhelmed, her mind catching up to her body. Breathing heavily, she pulled back, slowing her hips. She moved her hand from Therese’s behind to her face. 

“Therese,” she said, trying to gain control of herself, “stop for a minute.”

“Stop? Now?” Therese questioned, her own breathing labored. She was clearly confused by Carol’s request.

“Yes.” Carol forced her body to still. “Therese, darling,” she began, stroking her cheek with her fingers, “I have never, seriously ever, wanted anyone more, but maybe we should stop?”

Both women were trying to catch their breath now. Therese moved one of her hands to the chair and lifted up, pressing herself against Carol’s thigh, a whimper escaping her lips. She looked into Carol’s eyes.

“Carol, I want you.”

“I want you, too. So much.”

“Then why should we stop? We both want this.”

“I know. Our physical attraction is unbelievable, but I don’t want you to think that I brought you here to wine and dine you, just to get you into my bed.” Carol said, honestly.

“Oh Carol, your concern is incredibly sweet, but I want this, I want to be with you.” Therese leaned in and tucked her nose into Carol’s neck, kissing her several times.

“Are you sure, about this, about me?” Carol asked.

“Carol?” Therese asked, leaning back. “What’s this about? Are you having second thoughts?”

Carol looked away from the questioning green eyes. Therese rolled to the side and sat up a bit, her leg still over Carol, her hand resting on her chest. Carol scooted up on the pillows, her arm around Therese.

“Carol, look at me,” she said, softly. “What’s really bothering you? I know you were married. Is it because I’m a woman?”

Carol looked up into Therese’s eyes again. “No, darling,” she said, running the tips of her fingers along Therese’s cheek and over her lips and chin.

“Have you been with women?” Therese asked, nervously.

“I have. My best friend Abby -- it was a few years ago. It only lasted a few months. I didn’t think I would want another woman that way again.  
Since the divorce, I’ve realized, I do. There have been some interested, but I wasn’t willing to risk it. Until … until, I met you.”

“Oh.” Therese moved her hand, tracing circles on Carol’s stomach, her eyes following her fingers.

“Therese?” Carol tried to get her to look at her, but Therese wouldn’t make eye contact. 

“Therese, have you? Been with women before? I guess I just assumed, from your response to me, that you had.”

Therese blushed, and looked up through her long lashes at Carol. “No,” she quietly admitted. “I’ve found some women sexy in the past, even been propositioned, but I’ve never been brave enough to follow through … until you.”

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then looked back up, drowning for a moment in the ocean of Carol’s eyes.

“Carol, I’m so attracted to you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I am like a moth to your flame. I can’t control this with you.”

“I can’t be an experiment for you, Therese. It’s taken me a long time, but I know what I want now.”

“You could never be an experiment. This isn’t just physical. If I wanted a woman to experiment with, I’m sure I could have found one. I want you -- for you.”

She leaned in and kissed Carol, the heat between their bodies starting to escalate again. Carol pulled back.

“I’m much older than you.”

“I don’t care how old you are, age means nothing to me. It’s not like you need a walker to get to the bedroom ... do you?” Therese teased.

“No!” Carol laughed, then continued. “We’re in such different places in our lives. Mine is mired in this nasty divorce, I have a crazy, almost ex-husband, and a young child. I have a lot of baggage. You’re just starting out, you’re young. You have your whole life ahead of you.”

“Carol, you are the kindest, funniest, most sincere, not to mention, the sexiest person I have ever met. Nothing matters except you and me. Am I too young? Not experienced enough? Is that a problem for you?” Therese asked, sincerely.

“No, not at all, but I know myself, Therese. If we take this step, feeling the way I already feel for you ...” She paused. “I will fall.” 

She was quiet for a minute, her emotions getting the best of her. Carol continued on.  
“This is happening so fast between us. I’m not sure I can be just a fling for you.” A tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

Therese kissed the tear away from her cheek, and gently took her chin in her hand.

“This could never be just a fling for me. I’m fascinated, and completely mesmerized, by you. I could fall for you too.” She looked at her with such honesty and deep affection, Carol’s breath caught in her chest.

“It’s already happening,” Therese said quietly, as she leaned in and kissed her.

“My angel, flung out of space,” Carol whispered as she took the smaller woman into her arms, and held her against her body, tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

They held each other for awhile, Therese’s head on Carol’s chest, watching the fire, and thinking. Each woman in her own thoughts, reliving what had happened between them that day and evening. Their conversation had gone from light, flirty fun, to very serious, in a good way, but it had certainly changed their mood.

Carol’s phone started vibrating. A muffled “Let it Go” from “Frozen” could be heard coming from her purse.

“What in the world?” Carol said, looking over toward the kitchen island.

“Something important?” Therese asked.

“It’s Rindy’s ring, but it’s so late for her to call. I better answer.” Carol extracted herself from Therese and the chair, jogging to catch her phone.

“Snowflake? Are you ok?”

Therese couldn’t hear Rindy’s side of the conversation, but she figured out from Carol’s side that Rindy had been allowed to stay up and watch “Frozen” for the four hundred and third time. Although, she thought she must have been teasing her daughter about that number.

Therese watched her as she spoke to her little girl. Carol sat on one of the bar stools, her feet resting on the rung of the stool next to hers. She was animated, happy, funny, and radiating love. The mother cradled the phone, almost as if it were her actual child. They talked for a few minutes. It sounded like Rindy was telling her mother about her day with Carol agreeing and asking her questions.

“Ok, it’s very late. You should go to bed. Did you brush your teeth? Good girl. I miss you too. We’ll talk tomorrow, ok? I love you, Sweet Pea,” Carol said, and ended the call. She looked at her phone for a few seconds before setting it down on the kitchen island.

“Is she ok? Therese asked.

“Oh, um, fine,” Carol said, her mood now tinged with melancholy.

Therese got up and went to her. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed her lips to her temple for a few seconds. She pulled her lips away, but still held her. Carol looked into her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I love talking to her, but I get a little sad after. I just miss her. I don’t get her back until next Friday.”

“Do you talk to her everyday?”

“Usually. We gave her a phone that has my cell, and her father’s programmed it in. Then she can call whenever she wants. I think it makes it easier than using one of ours. It’s locked out of everything else.”

“That sounds like a great idea.”

“Sharing custody is really hard for us. Of course, we both want her with us all the time. Talking to her helps a little bit.” Carol sighed.

“Has she really watched “Frozen” four hundred and three times?” Therese asked, trying to lighten Carol’s mood.

“Honestly, I think she might have!” Carol chuckled.

“So, what do you think? Bedtime for us too? Let’s just sleep. We can revisit our conversation tomorrow. I do, however, have one request.”

“What’s that?” Carol asked.

“I would still like to know what it feels like to wake up in your arms. Think we can be trusted?”

“Hmmm, that’s a tough one, but I can’t imagine I would sleep if you weren’t beside me tonight.” Carol stood up. “Can you turn off the turntable? I’ll get the fireplace and the lights.”

Carol turned off the fireplace, then picked up her purse and phone. Therese turned off the turntable and grabbed her stuff. Carol turned on the hall lights, and the kitchen lights off, held out her hand, and led Therese to the stairs. She flicked a couple more switches, and the lights went on over the stairs, and off in the hallway. They went up the stairs to a landing with a set of double doors and a single closed door to the left. One door of the double doors was open, a bedside lamp glowing from inside.

The room was huge. It had a sitting area with another fireplace, a giant bed with nightstands on either side, and more french doors and windows on the far wall. The bedside lamp was burning on the side closest to the door. The bed was a cloud of white linens and pillows with a large dark, wooden headboard. Carol led her farther into the room.

“Set your stuff down. I’ll give you the tour, ” Carol said as she walked to a long, narrow table against the wall. She put her purse down, plugged her phone into a charger, and pulled the suede heels out of her purse, then headed back toward Therese.

“Come on.”

Therese set her stuff down near the end of the bed and took Carol’s hand. Carol flicked on some more lights and led her through a doorway that had a giant walk-in closet on either side. One was filled with clothes, while the other was mostly empty. She set her shoes down and led Therese to the master bath. 

The room looked like it had come out of a magazine. It was large, mostly done in light grey stone, white, and chrome. There was an oversized bathtub at the far end. It sat in an island of stone with a big window that ran the full length. There was a wide waterfall faucet in the center, and candles all around the back edge of the tub. To one side, a sizable shower was done in the same stone. It had a seat along one end and a niche in the wall with hair products and soap. Two full-length, sliding glass doors made up the fourth wall of the shower. There was a vanity with two sinks and a good sized lower level with a stool. Carol’s makeup mirror, cosmetics, brushes, and hair dryer were all neatly sitting on top. On the opposite wall were shelves and cabinets. There was a separate water closet near the entrance. There were fluffy white rugs in front of the bath, the shower, toilet, and the sinks. Towel racks were scattered all around.

“This bathroom is a religious experience! I’ve never seen anything like it,” Therese said in awe.

“I designed it myself. The remodel just finished a few weeks ago, and I love it,” Carol said proudly.

“So, baths AND showers?” Therese said, grinning up at Carol.

“Showers to get clean, baths to relax.”

“Maybe we can add some new activities to them.” Therese waggled her eyebrows.

Carol was speechless, and a blush crept up her cheeks. Having a young lover was going to be an adventure. God, she hoped she could keep up!

“Can I take a shower before bed? I’ll make it fast,” Therese asked.

“Of course. Let me get you some towels.”

“Thanks.”

Therese went to get her bag, then went back in the bathroom. Carol had placed a set of fluffy white towels out for her.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Carol said, heading for the door.

“Carol?”

“Yes.”

“Come here.”

Carol went to her. Therese threaded her hand around the back of Carol’s neck and gently pulled her down to meet her lips. Carol wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

“I’ll hurry,” Therese said as they parted.

The shower belonged in a four star hotel, not that she had ever been in one. She turned on the water, undressed, then stepped into the shower, surprised the water was already warm. There were two shower heads, one on either side of her. She adjusted some knobs and rain fell from a big round one over her head. Therese tilted her head back, letting the hot water fall over her face and hair, then flow down her body. She had a vision of Carol joining her, their naked, wet bodies in a passionate embrace, under the ‘rain’. She put her hand on the stone tile, closed her eyes, and let herself enjoy that image for a few moments. Her body reacted as if the blond was actually there. Her free hand roamed over her body, and she was thinking about touching herself, when a knock on the door interrupted her hand’s journey and her thoughts.

“Therese? Have you figured out the shower?” Carol asked from the door she had opened just a crack.

Therese considered inviting her in to ‘help’ her ‘figure out’ the shower, but instead leaned her head out of the shower and answered, “Yes, I may not get out though.”

“Take your time, darling,” Carol said, closing the door.

Therese used Carol’s shampoo and conditioner, then washed her body, luxuriating in the spray, trying not to think about Carol.

After Carol had checked on Therese, she went into her closet and shut the door behind her. She took off her clothes and looked at her naked body in the full length mirror. She turned and looked at her back and behind. She still looked pretty good, she thought. Her muscles were toned and flexible. She put her hand on her behind, and thought she should really start running again. She turned around and ran her hands over her breasts and flat stomach. Carol imagined Therese in the shower. She smiled, and allowed herself a few moments to contemplate joining her. _Patience Carol, patience. _Her body did not agree. She put on a silk slip, matching panties, and her silk robe. She took one more look at herself, smoothed the robe over her hips, and went back into the bedroom.__

Reluctantly, Therese turned off the water and grabbed one of the towels and wrapped her hair in a turban. She dried herself with another. Again, she wished she had some nice pajamas. She put on clean underwear, her black tank, and sweats. She ran her comb through her wet hair and brushed her teeth. She saw Carol’s blow dryer sitting on the vanity, so she sat down to dry her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror, she turned on the dryer and used her fingers to comb through her hair as she dried it. She felt the weight of her conversation with Carol earlier.

_We have basically admitted that we are falling for each other. I haven’t thought of anything but Carol since I walked into the studio, and found her with that crop. It’s like she has been infused into my mind and body. I don’t want to be apart from her; even now, I can’t wait to see her. That’s silly, she’s just on the other side of that damn door! I’m not sure what I’m feeling, but it’s so intense! Is this what love feels like? I’ve never experienced anything like this before, but love? Is love at first sight a real thing? _It seemed like she was living it._ _

____Her hair was still a little damp, but mostly dry, so she turned off the dryer, gathered her things and put them back in her bag. When she came out of the bathroom, she found Carol sitting on her side of the bed, leaning on some pillows propped against the headboard. She wore a long, silver silk robe. Her legs were stretched out and crossed at the ankle. She had on black, thick-framed glasses, and was reading a magazine. Looking up, she took her glasses off with one hand and set the magazine down._ _ _ _

____Therese could see her eyes moving over her bare shoulders, appreciating the way the tank stretched over her bustline and clung to her ribs and stomach. She felt herself blush under her gaze. Carol got up and came to her as she set her stuff down near the end of the bed. She reached out and ran her hands along Therese’s ribs and stomach while she kissed her bare shoulder several times. She sighed and removed her hands from Therese’s body, confining them in the pockets of her robe._ _ _ _

____“I see you’re not going to make this easy for me,” she said as she stepped away,_ _ _ _

____Therese looked toward the bed, then back at Carol._ _ _ _

____“Make yourself comfortable,” Carol said waving her hand toward the bed. “You can put your stuff in the other closet if you like.”_ _ _ _

____“Ok. I need to plug in my phone, but someone has my charger. Any chance I can get it back?” she asked, knowing it wasn’t going to be that easy._ _ _ _

____“Well now, I had to pay a pretty hefty price for that charger, so unless you have something good to trade, I think you’re out of luck,” Carol said, flipping her hair and walking toward the bathroom._ _ _ _

____“What do you want for it?” Therese knew, but asked the question anyway._ _ _ _

____Carol turned back toward Therese. “Hmmm, let me think about it. A nice leather riding crop should do it.” Carol raised an eyebrow and smiled lasciviously._ _ _ _

____Therese turned her phone on and looked back at Carol._ _ _ _

____“Thirty five percent battery left; maybe I don’t need to charge it after all. Perhaps we can negotiate again, tomorrow.” Therese tossed her phone on top of her bag, and went to ‘her’ side of the bed._ _ _ _

____“You don’t have it! Do you?!” Carol said incredulously._ _ _ _

____“Um …”_ _ _ _

____“It’s still in the car, isn’t it?!”_ _ _ _

____“Um ...”_ _ _ _

____“Too bad for you. The car is locked.” Carol grinned wickedly and sauntered into the bathroom._ _ _ _

____“Carol!” Therese exclaimed after her. “We’re in the middle of nowhere,” she muttered to herself. “Who locks a car in a garage!” she hollered after Carol. She heard Carol laughing at her lament._ _ _ _

____Therese walked to the window and looked outside. It was a clear night with a big moon, so she could see the french doors led to a deck with some furniture. In the distance, she could see the moonlight rippling on the water, and closer, the deep blue of the pool lights glowing. It looked so inviting. Maybe she could talk Carol into a swim tomorrow._ _ _ _

She walked over to the bed and looked down at her sweats, trying to decide if she should take them off or not. She didn’t think she would get much sleep if she left them on -- they would be too restrictive. She took them off, folded them, and put them on the nightstand shelf.

She pulled the bedding back and crawled in, settling her head on the pillow. A long moan escaped her lips as she sank into the cocoon of linens. _This must be what heaven feels like. _The sheets were so soft, and the pillow so fluffy, it held her head perfectly. She rolled closer to Carol’s pillow, and took a deep breath in, her nose filled with Carol -- her perfume, soap, and the now familiar scent she knew to be uniquely her. She felt a flutter in her chest and stomach. Maybe there was something to that pheromone thing she had read about. She took another deep breath in, then rolled back to her pillow.__

Carol came out of the bathroom and turned off the lights. The moonlight streaming through the window, and the light from her bedside lamp, lit the room. She stood near the bed and locked eyes with Therese. Once she had her attention, she slowly untied her robe. She pushed one side off, exposing her pale shoulder, then slowly shrugged it from her other shoulder, letting the robe fall to the floor. She had on a simple, cream colored silk slip. The hemline came to her mid thigh, and had lace triangles over her breasts. Each one was held up by thin silk straps over her shoulders. Therese could just barely see a dusky pink circle under each piece of lace. 

______Therese rolled on her side. Lifting up on an elbow, she rested her head on her hand, her eyes moving thoroughly over Carol’s body. Therese had no words. She pulled back the bedding, and moved her hand over the sheets -- an invitation for her to join her. Carol sat with her back to Therese, brought her feet up and tucked them under the covers, then turned to look at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I see you're not going to make this easy for me either,” Therese said, moving her head closer to Carol’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This old thing?” Carol teased, running her fingers across the lace._ _ _ _ _ _

______Therese brought her eyes up to meet Carol’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I want to kiss you, but I don’t trust myself right now,” Therese admitted. “Damn, you’re sexy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carol reached over and ran her fingers through Therese’s hair, pushing it away from her face. She moved closer and kissed her, keeping it somewhat chaste. She turned over and switched off the light, then rolled back toward Therese. She moved her pillow closer to Therese’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Turn over.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Therese did as she was asked. She felt Carol move in behind her, one arm under her neck. She moved her hair up over the pillow, exposing her upper back and neck to Carol. She became very aware of the erect tips of Carol’s breasts against her shoulder blades. Carol moved her legs along the backs of Therese’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ummm, I thought you still had your sweats on. This is a lovely surprise,” Carol whispered as she kissed the bare skin of her back, just above her tank. A shudder went through Therese’s body. She tucked her behind into Carol, craving more contact._ _____

Therese had not prepared herself for the warm soft skin of Carol’s legs against her own, or her body spooning hers so closely, no space left between them.  
_I knew this woman was going to be the death of me, in such a good way, but if I’m this undone by her wrapped around me, how am I going to survive more? Holy fuck, her legs are soft! Her lips on my back are driving me wild! I may actually die when we …_

________She couldn’t let herself think about it. Her body had clearly hijacked her brain. The cinema of her imagination played film clips, starring a very naked Carol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol wrapped her arm over the smaller woman’s waist. Therese took her hand in hers, kissed it, and moved it to her chest, between her breasts, her arm resting over Carol’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol flattened her hand on Therese’s chest, over her heart. She kissed her back and up her neck, nuzzling her nose in her hair. The clean scent of her conditioner filled her senses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Is that my conditioner I smell?” Carol asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes. I forgot mine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmm, it smells better in your hair,” Carol said as she kissed her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese was barely able to keep herself still as Carol kissed her skin. Her nerves fired along every inch of her body that Carol was touching. Her scalp tingled where Carol’s nose was in her hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“If you don’t stop that soon, sleeping will be the last thing we’ll be doing for the rest of the night,” Therese warned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry,” Carol said quietly, “ but you smell so good.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re not sorry.” Therese laughed, rolling back, and turning her head toward Carol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not really, no,” Carol admitted, and kissed her one more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol still wanted Therese desperately, but was glad they had decided to stop earlier. She forced herself to move her head to her pillow, as Therese rolled back and snuggled into her. She thought about the woman curled in her arms. Even though they had only met earlier that day, she already knew this thing between them was extraordinary. Somehow, she also knew Therese was a once in a lifetime chance for her. When she told Abby, over the phone, it was fragile, she meant it. She felt that way still, even more now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yes, they were both consenting adults, neither one a virgin. They could have easily ripped each other’s clothes off, and had an amazing fuck right there in front of the fire. Maybe they still would, but she didn’t want to mess this up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Carol?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hmm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I can hear you thinking,” Therese said, smiling into her pillow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You can’t hear what I’m thinking ...” _Can she? _Carol felt her face color a little.__

__________“Let me guess?” Therese interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Go ahead.” Carol thought for a moment, _she can’t possibly …_

____________“You’re thinking about us having a wild, completely naked, mind-blowing fuck, on that chaise in front of the fire.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_OH MY GOD, she did not just … HOW? How did she know? _Carol was very flushed now, her cheeks warm. She felt a jolt of arousal run through her body just hearing Therese say those words out loud. Wild. Naked. Fuck!__

______________“Carol?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes,” Carol squeaked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So, am I right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Carol clenched her thighs together, trying not to alert Therese to her movement.  
Therese felt Carol’s leg muscles contract and her hips move against her behind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“That’s what I thought,” she grinned to herself, and wiggled her behind more into Carol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not helping,” Carol echoed back Therese’s words from the car earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Mmm hmm … ” Therese hummed as she closed her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Carol moved her head a little closer to Therese and closed her eyes. She took some deep yoga breaths, trying to calm her body. It wasn’t long before Therese’s breathing evened out, and the grip on her hand loosened. Carol fell asleep soon after, lulled by the warmth of the young woman in her arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Carol woke a few hours later, Therese still in her arms, sound asleep. She hugged her a little bit closer and kissed her shoulder. Slowly, she pulled her arm from under Therese’s neck and sat up. The smaller woman rolled over, pulled Carol’s pillow to her chest, and was fast asleep again. Moonlight streamed in through the window, falling across Therese’s face. Carol admired her for a moment. She couldn’t pull her gaze away. _She’s gorgeous. _Carol reached out and lightly stroked her cheek.__

_____________She finally tore her eyes from Therese and stood up. Her feet tangled in her robe on the floor. She picked it up and tossed it on the end of the bed and headed for the bathroom. She stopped at the foot of the bed, remembering that Therese’s phone needed to be charged. She found it on top of her bag, and took it to where her own phone was plugged in. She unplugged hers, and plugged in Therese’s, then continued on to the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________When she was finished, she went into the sitting area and turned the gas fireplace on low. She picked up a pack of cigarettes and a slim silver lighter off the mantel. She pulled a cigarette out of the pack and placed it between her lips, lit it, and took in a deep drag. She held it in for a moment, tilted her chin up, and blew the smoke into the air. She didn’t smoke often, never around her daughter, but sometimes, she needed a cigarette to think. She set the lighter and cigarettes back on the mantel and picked up a small glass ashtray._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She settled into a large chair near the fire and put her feet up on the ottoman. She wrapped a soft blanket around her, thoughts of her evening with Therese occupying her mind as she smoked. They had come close to the point of no return after dinner._ _______________

_I don’t want our first time to be just a quick fuck. Yes, there is a time, even a need, for that kind of sex on occasion, but I want to take my time exploring her beautiful body. I long to kiss and touch every inch of her soft skin, to show her how cherished she already is to me. I want to make … no, I can’t even dare think of it … it can’t possibly mean …_

She took another deep drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air. The realization settled in. _I want to make … love … with her. Can love bloom so quickly? Surely, love doesn’t happen in such a short time? It hasn’t even been twenty four fucking hours! I’m almost thirty five years old. It has never happened for me like this. I loved Abby, and I suppose, even Harge at the beginning, but I’ve never felt this connection, both emotionally and physically, before Therese. The physical chemistry between us is … _Her body was on fire just thinking about the woman in her bed._ Are these feelings I have for her … lust … love ...? I told her I would fall if we took that step, but is it too late? Have I already fallen?_ She finished her cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray. 

__________________“Carol?” A sleepy, rough voice came from the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Here, darling,” she said, as she draped the blanket back over the chair. She set the ashtray back on the mantel, turned off the fire, and returned to the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“What time is it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I don’t really know, three’ish?” Carol said as she got back into bed. “Can I have my pillow back, angel?” Carol asked the still half asleep Therese._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Therese gave up the pillow, but didn’t move. “I get to be the big spoon now,” she said, pulling Carol toward her. Carol turned on her side and scooted back into Therese._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Were you smoking?” she asked, as she snaked her arm under Carol’s neck and wrapped her other arm around Carol, as Carol had done to her earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes, darling. Just one. I needed to think.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Oh,” she murmured, and kissed Carol’s back several times. “Are we ok?” she yawned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes, darling. More than ok. Go back to sleep.” She rolled and turned her head just enough to kiss Therese’s lips, then rolled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Can we go swimming?” the sleepy woman asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Now?” Carol asked, turning her head to try and see if she was serious._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Mmmmm …” Therese responded, hugging Carol a little tighter, and drifting off to sleep again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Half asleep Therese was absolutely adorable, she felt a surge of … love … for her.  
_Oh Carol, you have it bad _, she thought as she covered Therese’s hand now resting on her breast. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.__


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

The early morning sun was streaming through the bedroom windows. Shafts of light and shadow fell across the two women cuddled together in the center of the large bed. A cloud of white blankets and pillows surrounded them.

Carol had been awake for awhile, enjoying how good it felt having Therese next to her. In reality, the younger woman was practically on top of her, and she loved it. Therese had gotten up a couple of hours before, come back to bed, and wrapped herself around Carol like they had been sleeping together for years. All the pieces of their body puzzle fit together perfectly.

For the last few minutes she had been admiring how shiny Therese’s hair was in the sun, highlights of red streaking through the dark brown waves. She ran her fingers through the thick tresses and watched her long lashes flutter on her cheeks. Carol wasn’t sure if Therese was still asleep or awake. She rested her hand over Therese’s and tightened her arm around her.

Therese was awake, but hadn’t opened her eyes. She wasn’t sure she wanted to yet. She felt a warm soft body alongside hers. Her head rose and fell where it rested, a muffled rhythmic beat in her ear. Her palm was resting on lace, and her leg was curled over soft skin. Fingers had been sifting through her hair, but now rested over her hand. A strong arm was wrapped around her back. She sighed, taking in a deep breath. Her nose was filled with a divine scent, one so familiar, it was like home to her now.

If she opened her eyes, would she find it had all been a dream? Was she actually hugging a pillow, instead of the beautiful blond she remembered from yesterday? Would she really be in her lumpy bed, in her small apartment, in the middle of New York? Was last night real? Was Carol real? The arm around her back tightened. She lifted her head, her eyes still closed.

“Good morning darling,” Carol said softly, her voice deeper than normal. “Are you still asleep, angel?”

“Mmm, I’m not sure,” Therese answered. She moved her hand and rested her chin on it. She was almost completely on top of Carol now. “Have I dreamed it all? Did I dream you? If I open my eyes, will you still be here? Are you real?”

Carol moved her other arm around her and hugged her even closer. She lifted her head and kissed Therese’s forehead. 

“Yes, darling. I’m very real.”

Therese opened her eyes to find the beautiful blond looking at her adoringly. It wasn’t a dream. She closed them again, and smiled, her dimples charming Carol. She kept them closed for a few moments, then opened them again.

“Still here,” she chuckled.

“Just making sure.” Therese smiled back at her.

Therese moved fully on top of Carol, her legs between hers now, holding herself up on an elbow, her other hand still resting on lace. They had been in a similar position last night, but this was different, much more intimate. Both women were very aware of the scant amount of clothing between them, charging their every move. Therese could feel the flame of desire starting to ignite in her body.

Carol loved the weight of Therese on her. She didn’t feel dominated, she didn’t feel controlled. They were building a deep trust. Wanting more contact, she wrapped her long legs around Therese’s, bringing their bodies closer together. Her arms were around her lower back now, sneaking under her tank top, finding warm skin.

“Mmm, now this is what I call waking up in your arms,” Therese purred. She hooked her arm under Carol’s and let her full weight rest on the taller woman, her head on Carol’s chest again.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Therese whispered.

Carol slid her hands under Therese’s tank top, pushing it up her body some. She massaged her shoulders and the muscles along her spine, using her nails to gently scratch her skin, then massaging again.

“Mmmm … “ was all Therese could manage. She was in pure bliss.

Carol had stopped massaging and was lazily stroking the skin at the base of Therese’s back, just above her behind. Therese lifted her head, her eyes meeting Carol’s. She moved up on her elbow again and leaned down to kiss her. Carol’s hands moved up, threading her fingers through Therese’s hair.

“I love your hair,” Carol said, between kisses, tucking a thick lock behind one of her ears.

“I love your hands,” Therese said, capturing Carol’s hand and bringing it to her mouth. She kissed each knuckle, then her palm several times.

“I love your lips.” Carol turned her hand and ran her fingers over Therese’s lips. Therese gently bit her index finger, then let it go and kissed it. A low growl escaped Carol’s throat.

“I love your eyes; I get lost in the beautiful blue. I especially love these lines,” Therese said, kissing the little wrinkles at the corner of each eye.

“I love the sparkle in your big green eyes. I’ll never tire of looking into them,” Carol said, running her fingers over her brows, then over her cheekbones just under her eyes.

“Carol?”

“Yes, darling?”

“Have you thought anymore about our conversation last night?”

“I have. Have you?” Carol said, a little bit nervous.

“I thought about it last night, in the shower.” A blush came over her cheeks, thinking about her vision of Carol and what she had almost done, before being interrupted. “And when I was drying my hair.”

“Are you blushing?”

“Um, well I … um ...“ Therese tucked her nose into Carol’s neck.

“What exactly were you thinking about in the shower, without me?” Carol put her hands on Therese’s back, this time quite a bit lower, her fingers toying with the elastic of her underwear. The woman on top of her moved her hips, pressing down into Carol.

“Oh!” Carol gasped, surprised by her body’s instant response to Therese’s movement.

“You asked …” Therese smiled, moving her nose into her blond hair, kissing her neck, then her ear. She could feel Carol shudder under her.

“Anything else?” Carol asked, after she had calmed herself a bit. She ran her hands slowly up and down the smaller woman’s back as she spoke.

“I wondered if there really is such a thing as …” She hesitated.

“Go on, darling. We can talk about anything; nothing will change between us.”

“I thought a lot about … love … I mean … love at first sight. I wondered if it’s a real thing?”

“Did you come to any conclusions?”

“Not really, but if it does happen, I feel like I’m living it with you.”

Carol hugged her closer and kissed her shoulder. Therese lifted her head and looked into Carol’s eyes. She saw something she hadn’t seen before. They had a softer, more vulnerable feel to them. Carol kissed her, then rolled their bodies so she was on top of Therese now. Her arms hooked under Therese’s arms, her legs straddling her hips. Therese took her face in her hands, and kissed her deeply.

“What were you thinking about when you were smoking last night?” Therese whispered between kisses, their mouths never moving far from each other.

“I thought about you, and how I already feel so much ...” She stopped and put her forehead to Therese’s.

Therese put her hands on Carol’s chest. “So much what?” Therese asked softly.

“I thought about you, how my body feels like it’s on fire every time you touch me. I wondered again if this thing between us is just lust, but then I thought more about how you make me feel. How happy I am spending time with you, laughing, talking, just being quiet together. I’m trying to understand this deep connection we already share. I was inexplicably drawn to you from the moment our eyes met. I can only define the sum of it all as … love.”

Therese moved her hands up to Carol’s face and gently pulled her forehead away, so she could look into her eyes. Carol’s eyes were filled with tears, as were her own. She moved her arms around Carol and pulled her close, one of her hands tangled in her blond hair, the other around her back. Carol’s arms tightened their grip on Therese, her face tucked into her neck. They both were aware of each other’s breathing and their bodies moving against each other.

They stayed locked in their embrace for some time, both absorbing what the other had said. Therese whispered in Carol’s ear, “Sit up.”

Carol sat up on her knees, straddling the woman below her. She slid back a little, as Therese sat up too. She reached for the hem of Carol’s slip.

“May I?” she asked tentatively. 

Carol nodded yes. Therese held her breath as she slowly gathered the gown and pulled the silk up Carol’s lithe body, revealing her flat stomach, her ribs, then her breasts as she lifted the material over Carol’s head.

“My god Carol, you’re magnificent …” she whispered, her breathing shallow. She tossed the slip off the bed, then reverently put her hands on Carol’s hips and circled her thumbs in the hollows above her hip bones. Slowly, she moved over her stomach, then around her ribs. She looked up into Carol’s eyes asking without words if she could continue. Their eyes locked for a moment. Carol put her hands on her shoulders and leaned in to kiss her lips, then leaned back a little, bracing herself on Therese’s legs. Her eyes watched Therese as she moved her hands over her skin.

Therese took Carol’s breasts in her hands and gently lifted them, feeling the weight of each one, gently circling her fingers around them. Therese moved her arm around Carol and pulled her closer, kissing the softness of her breast, her fingers covering the other. Carol let out a low moan, tilting her head back. She drew in a breath and moved one of her hands to the back of Therese’s head. Therese took her nipple into her mouth and ran her tongue around it, gently sucked, then ran her tongue around it again. She moved to the other and did the same.

Therese leaned back and pulled Carol down on top of her. She then rolled them so she was on top again. Carol moved her hands to Therese’s shoulders. Carol’s breathing was shallow, her arousal growing, her skin electrified with every touch and kiss. She could feel a flutter in her abdomen, and lower.

Therese kissed her, then resumed her exploration. She kissed her way over Carol’s breasts again, then around her ribs and over her abs. Carol’s muscles twitched under her lips and hands. She kissed her hip bone, then across to the other one.

“Therese …” 

Therese kissed and caressed her way back up to Carol’s lips. Carol wrapped her fingers behind Therese’s neck, pulled her in and kissed her passionately, their kisses deepening and igniting their need for each other to an even higher level. Therese broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath. She lifted up on her arms, looking into Carol’s eyes, almost black with desire. Carol ran her hands down Therese’s body and over her hips, then up to her waist. She took the bottom of the tank top in her hands and looked up into Therese’s eyes.

“Please …” Therese said, as she sat back up, her heart racing at Carol’s touch.

Carol lifted the tank top over her head and tossed it off the bed. 

“More beautiful than I could have ever imagined,” she whispered.

Her fingers mapped Therese’s body. Therese looked down and watched as her red nails moved over her stomach and around to her back. She ran them up and down her back and then around her ribs to her breasts. She held her breath as Carol took her breasts in her hands. She ran her thumbs over her nipples and squeezed them gently. She moved her hands under them and around her ribs again, wrapping her arms around Therese’s back and pulling them together.

The warm soft skin of their breasts and stomachs met for the first time. They both drew in a breath and held on to each other a little tighter. 

“Mmm, so soft. You’re perfect, my angel.”

“Holy … oh my god, Carol …” Therese whispered, kissing Carol.

Carol rolled them over, lacing her fingers with Therese’s, then moving their joined hands to the pillow on either side of her head. She knelt, straddling Therese’s hips. Carol tossed her hair to one side, bent her head and kissed the the back of Therese’s ear, then traced the the inside with her nose. 

“I want to show you how much I cherish you, my angel,” Carol said, her voice in the lower register that sent vibrations through Therese. 

Carol began with Therese’s mouth, then traveled over her neck, biting and sucking, then kissing each bite with her lips and tongue. She continued to her collarbone, then back up the other side of her neck to her other ear.

“I want to kiss every inch of your beautiful body.” 

“Carol, I don’t know if I’ll survive it,” she said breathlessly.

“I’ll go slow, darling.” 

Therese lifted her head, kissing Carol, opening her mouth and running her tongue along each of her lips, their tongues meeting and curling around one another. Carol tightened her grip a bit on Therese’s fingers. She kissed her lips one more time, then her chin, and down her neck to her collarbone. She let go of Therese’s fingers and ran her hands down her arms, then slowly over the sides of her breasts, ribs, then her stomach, down to her hips.

“Carol?”

“Mmmm?” she answered as she moved back up and kissed along her jaw.

“Carol, I’ve never done this … what if I … “

“Turn over, darling.”

Therese turned over and rested her head on her arms. Carol leaned down and gathered Therese’s hair and moved it to the side. She pressed her lips to her neck near her hairline, and kissed down her spine, running her hands over her shoulder blades. Her hair tickled Therese’s skin as she moved.

“Therese?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you nervous being with me? Like this?” Carol asked, continuing to kiss and run her tongue around each vertebra, as she moved down her spine.

“Yes,” she said, shivering. “I mean … mmm … not about you, or … oh … that feels incredible … not about how I feel about you, but … “ She sucked in a breath, unable to speak. Carol’s lips were now at the small of her back. Her hands had moved down her sides and were now gently kneading her behind.

“What were you saying?” Carol asked. She moved her hands and lips back up her spine, stopping in the middle to kiss a little constellation of moles. “Do you know,” Carol asked, “that your back is incredibly sexy?” She continued kissing up her spine and across her shoulders.

“Um, I don’t know if ... if … I’ll know how to please you,” Therese said nervously.

Therese turned back over, and looked into Carol’s eyes.

“Carol, I’m not sure …”

“Therese, give me your hand.”

Carol took her hand and guided it between her legs, inside her panties. Therese felt how ready Carol was for her, and let out a long moan. 

Carol closed her eyes and dropped her head. “Fuck,” Carol hissed at the contact.

“Oh Carol. Like hot silk ...” Carol’s hips moved with Therese’s fingers as they stroked her. 

She opened her eyes again and found the large green eyes staring back at her, 

“Therese, it’s all for you, because of you. I’ve never been this aroused by or for anyone but you.”

“I want you; you feel so fucking amazing.” 

Therese’s nervousness began to fall away, overruled by her desire for the blond.  
Carol was so close to letting Therese take her right then, but she wanted to spend more time exploring her lover’s body.

“Not yet, my darling,” Carol said, kissing Therese several times, then moving her body lower, away from Therese’s hand. Therese reached for Carol, trying to keep her hand in Carol’s slick warmth. “Patience, my angel.”

She moved down Therese’s body, stopping at each breast, kissing, sucking and nipping. She ran her tongue down the center of her body, dragging her nails along the path her tongue had just made. She looked up. One of Therese’s arms was over her eyes and her head was turned to one side. She was trembling, her hand on Carol’s shoulder, then moving to her hair.

“Look at me, darling,” Carol said softly.

Therese turned her head and looked down her body, finding Carol’s eyes.

“May I?” Carol asked, her fingers at the elastic of her underwear.

“Yes … oh god, yes,” she said, trying to speak and catch her breath at the same time.  
Carol gently slid her underwear down her legs and dropped them over the side of the bed.

“Yours too,” Therese whispered. Carol did as she asked.

Carol crawled back over Therese. Their eyes met as she gently lowered her body, melting into her lover. She fed her arms under Therese’s shoulders, holding her close, their legs tangled. Therese moved her hands to Carol’s lower back, slowly moving them to her behind. Her hips moved up to meet Carol’s, needing more contact.

“Carol … holy … fuck, you feel so good … so soft ...“ Therese gasped.

Therese tried to catch her breath. She had never experienced this level of emotion and arousal with any lover. If this was how making love felt, she realized she’d only ever gone through the motions before; she had never loved, or been loved, by anyone before Carol. No one had ever treated her body with such tenderness and adoration.

Therese ran her hands up Carol’s back, holding her tightly around her shoulders, trying to bring them even closer. She lifted a knee, her thigh now between Carol’s legs, gently pushing against her. Carol pressed her hips into Therese and growled, “Therese .... mmmmm … so fucking good ... “

Carol kissed her slowly. Therese deepened their kisses, their bodies moving against one another, moaning and whispering their desires between kisses.

Carol moved down her body again, Therese’s hands on Carol’s shoulders. When Carol reached her belly, she looked up at Therese, reaching one of her hands up to cover her breast. Therese gasped, her heart racing, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath. She looked down at Carol.

“Please Carol, please … I need you …” she said between breaths.

Carol continued down. She kissed one thigh, knee, ankle, and foot, her hands trailing her lips along her path. She then moved to her other leg and returned on her path up Therese’s body to her hip. She kissed her stomach just below her bellybutton and looked up. Therese was watching her through hooded eyes. She reached down and stroked Carol’s hair with one hand.

Carol slowly ran her fingers down Therese’s belly, never losing eye contact. Her fingers found her lover so ready for her. Therese curled her fingers in the blond hair, her other hand gripping the sheet next to her. Carol continued on, her fingers slowly stroking up, around, then down again. She moved down between Therese’s thighs, kissing the inside of each one, gently pushing them apart. She wrapped her arms under her legs, her hands holding her hips. Carol looked up at Therese one more time, blue searching green, as she moved her mouth where her fingers had been. Therese cried out and dropped her head back into the pillow, her hand curling tighter in Carol’s hair, her hips moving erratically. Carol moved one of her arms over Therese’s hips, limiting their movement, as she continued stroking and sucking and swirling her tongue. Therese was writhing below her, moaning and calling her name. 

“Carol … I … inside … please … Carol …”

Carol slid her fingers up and down, then slowly entered her soft warmth, moving in and out.

Therese cried out again. Carol gently added another finger and began a slow rhythm, her tongue adding to Therese’s pleasure.

Therese now had both hands in Carol’s hair. She gently pulled at her head.

“Carol, up here … ”

Carol kept her fingers moving slowly, and crawled back up over Therese, one of Therese’s thighs now between her legs. Therese could feel her lover’s arousal at the contact. Carol moaned and set her forehead on Therese’s shoulder, her hips moving against her lover. Therese wrapped her arms around Carol and pulled her close, their hips both moving together in a delicious dance.

Carol’s leg pushed her fingers deeper with each movement. Therese kissed her hard, her tongue moving much like Carol’s fingers. She broke the kiss and arched her back. Carol knew they were both close. Their breathing started to synchronize.

“Angel ... “ she gasped, “look at me, please, look at me …”

Therese turned her head and looked into Carol’s eyes. She had never seen such love directed at her, never been this high, ever.

“Oh god, Carol …”

Lightning struck and they both tumbled over the abyss together, arching against each other, both crying out the other’s name. They came down slowly. Carol could feel the tremors of Therese’s release still pulsing around her fingers. Therese moved her hand over Carol’s wrist so she wouldn’t remove them just yet. They were still breathing hard, hearts racing, bodies trembling.

Therese moved her hand from Carol’s wrist and took Carol’s face in her hands, kissing her deeply.

Carol removed her fingers slowly, wrapping her arms around Therese. She slowly rolled them over so they were both on their sides and pulled the duvet around them. She rested her leg over Therese and her put her hand on her chest. They looked at each other for a long time. No words were needed as they gently ran their hands over each other, little kisses to lips, cheeks, ears, necks, and shoulders.

They fell asleep tangled together in the middle of the big bed. The sun was much higher in the sky now. Streaks of sunlight embraced the lovers as they slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

Therese blinked a few times, letting her eyes adjust to the bright sunlight in the room. The shadows of branches and leaves flickered on the walls as they swayed in the breeze. She wondered what time it was, although, it didn’t really matter. 

She shifted her gaze down, looking at the woman sleeping next to her. Carol was on her side facing her, their hands joined on the pillow between their heads. The duvet had slipped down around their waists, revealing most of Carol’s naked body. A surge of emotion caught Therese by surprise. She took a deep shuddering breath, her chest swelling as if her heart had grown and was trying to escape her body.

Carol’s hair was partially over her eyes and over her shoulder. Therese carefully slid her hand out from under Carol’s; she flinched, but didn’t wake. She reached over and gently ran her fingers through her long blond bangs, pushing them away from her face. She thought back to the studio. The first time she had touched Carol was this exact same motion. She had thought Carol was gorgeous then, but she was even more beautiful to her now. They had spent the last twenty four hours or so together, and she felt like it had been a lifetime. She had seen so many sides of this amazing woman, and she was falling for her hard.

Therese’s eyes wandered over her face for what seemed like the millionth time. Her focus drifted over Carol’s smooth shoulder, the dip over her collarbone, and the definition of her feminine arm muscles. She could see the swell of her breasts under her arm and a slight bit of cleavage, the rise of her ribs and the dip of her waist. The duvet fell just below her navel, concealing her hips and legs. She wished she had her camera to capture the beauty of her in this moment, in this light and shadow.

Therese felt aroused just looking at Carol; she didn’t even need to touch her. They had shared things earlier that she had never experienced. Therese had had no idea how high she could fly, before that glorious moment when she and Carol had come apart in each other’s arms. Then, so loving and tender, as they put each other back together before they slept. She had never experienced that either. She felt a tear slide down her face. She wiped it away. 

_Damn it! I have shed more tears in the last twenty four hours than I have in months. At least they’re all happy tears. Falling for Carol has been so emotional. Oh hell, falling for her? Who am I kidding? I’ve already fallen. After last night and this morning, I’m in love with her. I’m sure of it now. ___

Carol rolled onto her stomach. She moved her pillow to the side and settled with her arms over her head on the bed. Therese was still – she didn’t want to wake her. She hadn’t had a chance to study her lover’s bare back until now. The duvet had slipped farther down exposing the whole of Carol’s back and a glimpse of her behind. There were two small dimples on either side of her lower back begging to be kissed. Her eyes followed the shallow valley that ran up her spine, the slight ripple of her ribs and the defined muscles of her shoulders and neck. 

_God, she’s sexy. I want to touch her, feel her softness and warmth, be close to her again. I want her. I don’t remember ever wanting a lover again so soon after sex. But what we shared wasn't just sex, it was so much more. We met on a different level, a higher emotional plane – we made love with each other. I didn’t know it could be like that, I just didn’t know … until Carol. ___

She focused again on Carol’s long back. _Would it be out of bounds if I draped myself over her and kissed every freckle on her gorgeous back? I don’t think so. _Therese moved slowly. She picked up the duvet and straddled Carol’s legs, her hands next to her waist. She swirled her tongue at the top of the crease of her behind. She spent some time on those dimples that had been taunting her a few minutes ago. She ran her tongue over each one and kissed them several times.__

“Mmmm …” Carol moaned. 

_Mmmm, that feels good. I love this woman. Did I just … ? Do I love Therese? Just the thought of her fills my heart with joy and warmth. How in the world can I love her already? Oh Carol, quit asking yourself the same question over and over again, just admit it. I’ll admit I’ve lost my mind, I’m arguing with myself. Ok, ok! I … I ... love … her. Maybe I’m warm because she’s kissing my back right now? Carol?! Oh all right! I love her, I do, all sense and time be damned! I love her._

Therese looked up and saw a smile on Carol’s lips. She slowly kissed up the valley of Carol’s spine and over each shoulder blade, then lowered herself onto Carol’s back, her legs on either side of her hips. 

________“Holy fuck …” she whispered to herself, still amazed by how soft Carol’s skin felt against her own. She nuzzled her nose in the hair at the base of her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What a lovely wake up call. That feels so good. You feel so good.” She lifted her behind a little, pressing into Therese._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmm, good morning, or afternoon, I’m not really sure.” Therese moved the blond hair so she could kiss her neck. “I love the way you smell.” She ran her hands over her lover’s arms, her palms over the backs of Carol’s hands, lacing their fingers together. She continued to kiss across her shoulders. “I think I’m going to kiss every freckle on your back.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We’ll be here awhile then,” Carol chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s ok,” Therese said, continuing her mission. “I don’t need to be anywhere until Monday.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did you clear today with Robert?” Carol asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I texted him last night,” she said, between freckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you want to do with the rest of our day?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This,” Therese said, squeezing her legs and moving her hips against Carol’s behind as she continued kissing her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmmm, I think that can be arranged.” Carol didn’t know why she was surprised by her body’s response to Therese. She had been thinking she wanted to do the same thing for the rest of the day too. “Think you could mark your place back there, so I can turn over and kiss you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese was kissing a group of freckles at the base of Carol’s neck where it met her shoulder at that moment. She nibbled the skin, then sucked it hard. She released it and ran her tongue around the mark several times, then kissed it again. Carol let out a long moan, turning her neck to give Therese more access._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Therese?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hmmm?” she asked, still soothing the love bite._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did you just …?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You said to mark my place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I didn’t mean literally!” she laughed, as she turned over under her lover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oops.” Therese smiled, dimples fully deployed. She settled back down on top of her, moving her legs between Carol’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oops, my ass!” Carol said, pinching Therese’s ribs on both sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese squirmed and giggled. “I can mark that too, if you like!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are incorrigible!” Carol laughed, and wrapped her arms and legs around Therese, holding her tight. “Mmm, this feels familiar, isn’t this where we started this morning?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, less clothes is better though,” Therese agreed. She lifted up and looked at Carol’s face. They smiled at each other and Carol lifted her head to kiss her. They spent some time enjoying this closeness, kissing and touching. The heat rose between them, as it had earlier that morning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Carol?” Therese asked, her heart pounding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, darling?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um … I want to … um …” She blushed furiously, and dropped her head to Carol’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What do you want? Tell me, darling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Um … this morning, when you … um … had your mouth … I mean ... down ...“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes?” Carol said quietly, moving her hand gently to the back of Therese’s head, stroking her hair, trying to ease her lover’s nerves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No one’s ever done that before, um, I mean, to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Did you like it? Is that what you want my angel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh god yes!” Therese nuzzled her nose into Carol’s neck, embarrassed. She had never talked to a lover about what she wanted before. “But that’s … um, not what I want right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No? What do you want? You can ask me for anything.” She kissed her shoulder several times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I want to love you like that,” she whispered into Carol’s neck. “But … um … I’ve never done that before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol was about to tell her she didn’t need to, but who was she kidding, she wanted that too. She felt a pulse between her legs just listening to her lover express her desires. “Therese, if you want to, just do what you feel. I’ll guide you, darling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese lifted her head and looked into the blue eyes she loved. She still felt the heat in her cheeks. Carol took her face in her hands and kissed her tenderly. Their lovemaking escalated to new heights, chests heaving and bodies on fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese moved down Carol’s body, kissing and nipping as she went. Carol’s hands were on her shoulders. When she reached Carol’s hip she kissed across and stopped just above the patch of blond hair, She looked up to find Carol looking back at her with more desire in her eyes than she had seen before. Carol’s muscles quivered under Therese’s lips, as she kissed her way to her other hip and back. Carol threaded her fingers into the thick dark hair she loved, and spread her legs a bit more to make room for her lover._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s hips, just as she had done to her. She took her time and looked at Carol, who was beautiful and so ready for her. She tentatively ran her tongue along the silk she had felt with her fingers earlier. She tasted and smelled divine. Carol moaned her name. Therese lifted her gaze searching for Carol’s eyes, needing reassurance. Carol found her eyes and lifted her hand to stroke Therese’s temple and cheek, seeming to understand she needed affirmation. The younger woman continued gently, lovingly, her confidence building with every moan and move Carol made under her. She sucked and circled, committing to memory every spot that drove Carol wild._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Therese, yes … right there ... mmm ... so good ...” Carol gently guided her. Her fingers tightening in Therese’s hair, her hips moving in a sweet rhythm with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese brought one of her hands to join her mouth. She explored Carol with her finger and slowly entered her. “Mmmmm …” Therese hummed against Carol. She had never felt anything so smooth and warm. Carol cried out and bucked her hips.Therese stopped for a moment and looked up, afraid she had done something wrong. Carol looked down. She could barely hold her eyes open, then gently pushed her lover’s head back down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes … more … you’re perfect ...” she breathlessly praised her lover. Therese continued the vibration, expressing her own wonder, curling and moving her finger in and out. “Yes … yes ... more ... harder … faster … fuck ...” Carol moaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese added a finger and brought her mouth back to Carol. Soon, she felt her tighten around her fingers. She pulled at Therese’s hair, her hips lifted, her back arched, and her legs shook._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Therese!” she cried, and then collapsed, her body trembling. “Therese, Therese, Therese,” Carol whispered her name over again several times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese gently curled her fingers, causing more tremors and another cry from Carol. She waited a few moments, then slowly slid her fingers from Carol’s warmth and intimately kissed her one more time, then moved up her body. Carol grabbed at her and pulled her in tight, her nails digging into her back. Therese could feel Carol’s breathing was erratic, and her heart was beating so fast she could feel it against her own chest. She fed her arms under Carol’s shoulders and held her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They held each other for some time. Carol had calmed and was running her nails up and down Therese’s back. “Darling?” she asked quietly. “Are you sleeping?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, just thinking and resting.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thinking?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, about you, about us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good things?” Carol felt Therese smile against her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmm hmm, very good things.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Are you sure you’ve never done what we just did?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, quite sure.” Therese raised up and kissed Carol. “Did I … was it ...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh my darling, it was fucking amazing, never better.” She tightened her arms around Therese._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese squeezed Carol to her body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Angel?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hmmm?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How do you feel about food?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Generally, I’m in favor of food,” Therese teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Smartass.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese laughed. “Are you hungry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m starved!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese lifted up. “Ok, but we’re not done here.” She motioned her hand around the bed and kissed Carol, then rolled away and sat up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol sat up and ran her hands through her hair. She leaned over and kissed Therese’s shoulder. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, and watched her lover do the same. They both stood. Therese raced toward the bathroom, Carol hot on her heels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ha! Me first!” Therese called from behind the door to the toilet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ugh! I knew I should have installed two!” Carol said, outside the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol walked to the shower, started the water, then put her hair up in a bun while she waited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese came up behind her. “Are we showering?” Carol turned and Therese waggled her eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You are welcome to join me if you can behave. I just want to rinse off.” Carol shut the door behind her as she used the restroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re no fun,” Therese pouted at Carol when she returned to get in the shower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Darling, we have to eat. We need fuel to continue.” She waggled her eyebrows back at her lover. “You asked if we could go swimming last night – how about after we eat?” She joined Therese in the shower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I did? Really? When?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“When I came back to bed last night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don’t remember.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Maybe you were asleep?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh great, talking in my sleep. That’s attractive!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It was adorable. Maybe I’ll ask some questions next time.” Carol winked at Therese._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You wouldn’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I might!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Aren’t you supposed to wait an hour after you eat before swimming?” Therese asked as she soaped her body. She turned Carol by her shoulders. Carol put her hands on the stone tile and her head down, while Therese washed her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That feels wonderful. I think waiting an hour is an old wives tale.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese hugged her from behind. “Behaving is no fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol turned in Therese’s embrace and wrapped her arms around her. “I do like you all wet and slippery.” She kissed her. “Turn around, darling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Therese did as she was asked and Carol washed her back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Mmm, that does feel good. A swim would be nice. Is the pool heated?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes. There is solar heating on the roof of the pool house.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carol turned off the water. They dried each other and wrapped towels around themselves. They both brushed their teeth and combed their hair, side by side. They snuck little glances and smiles at each other in the big mirror. Carol turned her head and inspected her neck. The mark was red with a little bit of purple. It would probably fade by Monday. Therese was watching her in the mirror. She shrugged her shoulders and stood on her tiptoes to kiss the bite. Carol lifted an eyebrow at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you want a robe?” Carol asked as she dropped her towel and put on the silk robe she had on the night before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ok.” Therese noticed Carol hadn’t put anything on under that robe. She felt warm … and not from the shower. Carol brought her a fluffy white terry cloth robe. She held it out for her. Therese dropped her towel and fed her arms into the robe. Carol slid the robe up over Therese’s shoulders, then picked up the towels and put them over the towel rack to dry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shall we?” She held out her hand. Therese took her hand and followed her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Let me just get my phone,” Therese said. She walked toward her bag at the end of the bed, but her phone wasn’t there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Carol? Have you seen …”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It’s here.” Carol unplugged her phone and held it out to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You charged my phone?” Therese said, surprised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.” Carol smiled at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It must be love.” Therese slid her phone in her pocket, put her arms around Carol’s neck and kissed her. “Thank you,” she whispered against Carol’s lips, and kissed her again. She wasn’t used to people doing such thoughtful things for her. She was truly touched by the seemingly small gesture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re welcome,” Carol said, her face coloring a little bit. “Food?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!  
> Happy Birthday Ligeria!!!
> 
> A little tribute to Prince. Gone too soon. :(

Therese went to the turntable and chose an album. She set the needle on the spinning record and went back into the kitchen with Carol.

“You like Prince?” Carol asked.

“Who doesn’t like Prince?” 

Therese shimmied up to Carol, singing with Prince’s falsetto, “You don’t have to be rich to be my girl.” She traced Carol’s shoulders with her fingers, and sashayed around her. “You don’t have to be cool to rule my world.” Therese grabbed Carol by the waist and slammed against her. “Ain’t no particular sign I’m more compatible with.” She danced, bending her knees, then gyrating her hips against her lover, running her hands up the backs of Carol’s legs and over her behind, making her way back to standing, then she pulled their hips together. “I just want your extra time, and your,” Therese sang, reaching up taking cheeks in her hands, “Kiss.” She drew Carol’s head down and kissed her.

“We need more Prince if this is how you react.” Carol said, wrapping her arms around Therese.

“What can I say, you in that robe and Prince in the air,” she stood on her toes and whispered in Carol’s ear, “make me hot.” 

“Definitely more Prince then.” Carol put her hands on Therese’s shoulders, kissed her and gently pushed her away. “Food. Remember? We came down here for food.”

“Ok,” Therese sighed. “What are we having?”

Carol went to the refrigerator and opened the doors. She pushed some things around and looked back at Therese. “I have some strawberries.” She took one out and showed it to Therese. She took a small bite off the end, licked her lips, then offered it to her lover. Therese stuck her tongue out and took the berry, her lips wrapping around Carol's fingers. She slowly withdrew, chewing the fruit. She had Carol’s full attention now.

“Mmm, yummy.” Therese reached for another strawberry. She offered it to Carol, then took it back just as her lips were about to take it. She put it in her teeth and raised an eyebrow at her lover. Carol took the bait. She opened her mouth, surrounding the berry, running her tongue along Therese’s lip as she took it into her mouth. “Mmmm … what else have you got in there?” Therese asked.

Therese looked inside the refrigerator. Her eyes keyed in on the can in the door. “Ready whip!” She grabbed the can and shook it, then popped the lid off and sprayed it in her mouth.

“Therese!” Carol exclaimed.

“Whaa?” she tried to answer with her mouth full of whipped cream.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“You’ve never done that? Where have you been living? Under a rock?”

“No!”

Therese put the lid on and shook the can again, popped the top, and sprayed some in Carol’s mouth before she had time to react.

“Ahmgha!” Carol tried to protest around all the whipped cream in her mouth.

“Come on, you know it’s good.”

Carol wiped the sides of her mouth, “Delicious, but …”

Therese shot some more in Carol’s mouth, giggling at her lover’s look of surprise. “NOW, you can say you’ve lived!” She shot some more in her own mouth.

“Maybe we’ll take that can upstairs. Then we’ll see who’s been living under a rock.” Carol took the can and flipped her hair as she put it back in the refrigerator.

“Ok,” Therese squeaked.

“Now that we’ve had dessert, let’s see about lunch. I have some tomato basil soup, and all the makings for sandwiches.”

“Grilled cheese sandwiches?” Therese’s eyes got big. “I love grilled cheese.”

“I think we can manage that, let me see … Rindy is going to love you – grilled cheese is her favorite.“ Carol moved things around, and took out what they would need to make their meal.

_Rindy’s going to love me? I hope so. I’m sure I’ll love her too. I wonder when I’ll get to meet her? I mean, I assume I’ll get to meet her; that this thing between us is going to carry on. We’ve kind of been in a bubble. Real life is going to invade our perfect world eventually. What happens then? Our lives are so different. ___

__She looked around the kitchen and the family room. She could see the water in the distance out the French doors. She thought about the luxury that surrounded her in Carol’s world, compared to the tiny apartment she shared with her roommate._ _

___It’s just stuff, right? The cars, the house, the clothes, the money, all of it? We certainly live different lives, but we love … well, I love her. That’s all that matters, right? I wonder how she’s feeling about me after last night and this morning? She said she would fall if we took that step, which we clearly did._

She smiled, thinking back to making love with Carol.

_Twice! Mmmm, yes ... we did. Sunday night is going to mean work the next day and a big reality check ... and not being with Carol. I can’t even imagine not spending every second with her. I’m going to put it out of my mind and just enjoy every moment we have until then. Cross that bridge when we get there. ___

__Therese went to Carol and wrapped her arms around her from behind. She peeked around her to see how the grilled cheese was coming along. The side on top was toasty brown. Her stomach growled._ _

__“Someone is hungry,” Carol said, as she flipped the sandwiches. Satisfied they were done, she transferred them to their plates. “How do you like your sandwich cut?”_ _

__“In quarters please, diagonally.”_ _

__“Exactly like a little blond five year old I know. You two are going to be fast friends.” She smiled at Therese. Carol cut the sandwiches and poured the soup into big mugs. She was momentarily lost in her thoughts._ _

___I can’t wait to introduce them. I wonder when? How soon is too soon? I haven’t had a serious relationship since her father, and certainly not with a woman. How do single parents handle these things? What will Rindy think? What will Harge think? I’m not looking forward to that conversation. I’m sure since I love Therese, Rindy will love her too? What if she doesn’t? How could she not … She has to … Rindy is everything to me, and I can’t imagine a future without Therese … She has to ..._

“Where would you like to eat?” Therese interrupted Carol’s thoughts.

“The bar is good.”

“Drink?”

“Water is fine.”

Therese got them both water and they sat down. Both women were starving. They were quiet as they ate, each lost in her own thoughts. Their knees were touching and hands wandered in between bites of sandwich and sips of soup. Therese broke the silence.

“You said you spend weekends here?”

“Yes, I stay at my apartment on Madison Avenue during the week, unless I have Rindy, then I work from here or work shorter days and commute. It’s not perfect, but I’m lucky to have options.”

“How does it work with custody of Rindy? You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to.”

“Of course I’ll tell you, darling. There is nothing you can’t know about me.” She smiled and leaned over to kiss Therese. “Harge bought a house near here nine months ago, when he finally moved out. Her grandparents, on Harge’s side, live near here too. We figured for school and being near her friends, it’s easier to keep her in the same area. Right now we’re switching off weeks, Friday to Friday. We negotiate pick up and drop offs depending on our schedules. Holidays are a bit more complicated.” Carol let out a shuddering sigh.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Therese said. She got up and put her arms around Carol.

“No, no. It’s all right. I need to get used to it. At least Harge is being somewhat reasonable about custody now. He wasn’t at first; we fought a lot. I guess since I wanted the divorce, he thought that meant somehow he had more rights to Rindy. We have finally separated the assets, now we just have to sign the papers. It’s been a long, hard, sometimes nasty process.”

“Are you happy? I mean, now, away from him?”

“Yes, our marriage was over long before I filed for the divorce. Rindy was my main reason for staying with her father, but then I realized I was doing her a disservice living against my own grain. We didn’t have a loving relationship and it didn’t seem like a good example for Rindy. I didn’t love Harge, we were miserable and hadn’t touched each other in years. I knew this,” she said as she pulled Therese closer, “this, is what I truly wanted, what I need to be happy. What I feel for you is what I’ve longed for my entire adult life.”

“But you loved Abby, didn’t you? Wasn’t she what you had been looking for?”

“Not like this, darling. Not like you.” Carol turned in Therese’s arms and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I did love her, though our timing was off. I’m lucky to still count her as my best friend. It was hard for a time, but we managed to mend our friendship.”

_Not like this, not like you. What does she mean? Does it mean she loves me too? I don’t want to push her. ___

“Anyway,” Carol continued, “Abby was a long time ago, and things are settling with Harge. Hopefully, this divorce won’t mess up Rindy too much. She’s the one thing we did right.”

She guided Therese back to her bar stool. “Finish your food, darling. It’s getting cold.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. After all, you’re her mother.” Therese kissed Carol sweetly on her lips, then sat back down.

“I hope so. I took my job to try and distract myself during the time she’s with her father.”

“I just realized I don’t even know what you do for work.”

“I”m a furniture buyer for a fairly well known interior designer in the city. He has a couple of shops too. I enjoy it. I spend a lot of time on the phone and the internet. Occasionally, I have to travel for work. It keeps me busy, and my schedule can remain fairly flexible for Rindy.”

“Robert is pretty cool about my schedule too. Although, he has me taking on more in studio shoots now. I help him on his larger projects outside of the studio too.”

“If the pictures you took of me are any indication of your talent, which I suspect they are, you are truly an artist, my dear. He’s lucky to have found you. Will you show me your work?”

“Thank you.” She blushed. “Yes, I’ll show you. It might be boring though. I love photography, but I’m kind of a geek about it. In fact, I haven’t touched my camera since the car. I think you have distracted me from it longer than anything or anyone.” She squeezed Carol knee.

“I plan on distracting you some more, too.” Carol winked at her as she got up to clear their dishes.

Therese got up and went to turn over the record, then carried the rest of their dishes to the sink where Carol was loading the dishwasher. She danced over to the stove, then danced over to Carol with the the soup pot and frying pan. She took the spatula in her hand like a microphone and sang to Carol as she danced, “I need your love, babe. That's all I'm living for, yeah.”

Carol was drying the soup ladle. She used it as her ‘microphone’ and sang back to Therese:“I didn't want to pressure you, baby. But all I ever wanted to do,” then they leaned toward each other and sang at the top of their lungs together, “I want to be your lover, I want to be the only one that makes you come, running.” Therese tossed the spatula in the sink and grabbed Carol, spinning her around, then pulling her close, and sang to her dance partner, “I want to be your lover,” then she pushed her away still holding her hand, “I want to turn you on, turn you out. All night long, make you shout.” Carol tossed the ladle in the sink too and sang back, “Oh, lover, yeah!” Then they both leaned in and sang together, “I want to be the only one you come for.” 

The rest of the song played, and they sang and danced, teasing each other with the lyrics. They held each other and dissolved into laughter when the song ended.

The next track was a slower song and changed their mood. Carol reached for her and lifted their hands in the air, slowly twirling Therese, then pulled her close. She tucked their joined hands against her chest and wrapped her arm around the smaller woman’s waist. They swayed together with the music. The kitchen faded away, their attention only on one another, lost in the music and their own little world.

“You own my heart and mind, I truly adore you,” Carol softly sang along. “Love is too weak to define, just what you mean to me.” Carol tightened her arms and brought their hips together, then spun them slowly around. She leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. Therese tipped her head back, her long hair slowly swinging back and forth down her back. Carol explored her neck with her lips, teeth and tongue, then sang quietly in Therese’s ear, “From the first moment I saw you, I knew you were the one.” 

They continued to move with the sultry music. Carol untied Therese’s robe with one hand, letting it fall open. Her knee parted her silk robe as she moved it between Therese’s legs, then slid her hand down from her waist and pulled her even closer. They locked eyes. “I truly adore you, darling,” Carol whispered along with the song. She flattened Therese's palm against her own chest, then slowly trailed her hand down over her bare breast and ribs, moving both hands under her robe to her behind. She pulled her against her bare thigh, and they rocked back and forth to the rhythm. Therese sucked in a breath at the contact, then wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck. She held her tight, bringing their bodies even closer, never losing eye contact, as Carol continued to sing to her. “‘Till the end of time I'll be there for you, I truly adore you.” Therese pulled Carol’s head down and kissed her deeply, rocking their hips with the beat, until the song ended. Then she whispered in Carol’s ear, “Again.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

Therese was lazily running her hands through Carol’s hair. Starting at her forehead, running her short nails lightly along her scalp, then sifting the blond silk through her fingers all the way to the ends, then starting over at her temple, and so on. She had been doing this for some time now. Therese was on her back near the edge of the couch with her head propped on one of the pillows. The white fluffy robe was under them, her lover’s silk one on the floor. Carol’s head was resting on Therese’s chest, her body snuggled between the back of the couch and partially over the smaller woman, the red blanket over them. She didn’t think Carol was asleep, but she had been quiet for a while now. 

Carol was deep in thought. The way Therese was running her fingers through her hair was so calming. She couldn’t remember any other lover expressing such tenderness after sex. Therese was different; she was affectionate and gentle with her.

_I all but told her I love her during our dance. I’ve never ‘dirty danced’ and sang lyrics like that and meant them before. Let alone initiated it! I loved every minute of it. Therese was so sexy and we moved so naturally together. My body just took over. I was so fucking turned on. When is it too soon to actually speak the words? Keeping them in doesn’t change how I feel, but blurting them out while making love might change how she receives them. If I tell her, where is this going? Could we have a life together? What would that life be like? She told me this wasn’t an experiment or a fling, but would she want to share her life with me, and Rindy?_

Therese let her mind wander. They had replayed the Prince song two more times.  
_Slow dancing with Carol was so erotic. She hadn’t danced like that with anyone before. She’s so romantic, a dream lover. Had she meant the lyrics she sang to her, or was she just singing along to the song? Rocking back and forth with her and her singing in my ear … oh god, her deep voice singing those words … I’m not sure how we got through the song a second and almost third time. I was ready for her by the time it ended the first time!_

Sometime during the third repeat of the song, Carol had led her to the couch and gently eased her down on her back. She spread her robe apart and ran her hands over her chest and stomach. She took off her own robe, then helped Therese get her arms out of her sleeves. Taking her hands, she held her arms above her head and asked her to leave them there. She had hung on to the arm of the couch as Carol had set her body ablaze with her mouth and hands. She was sure she was going to combust the first time she had brought her so close. She held her there for an impossible amount of time, then had finally taken her over the edge, catching her as she fell. Carol had moved over her and taken her hands in hers and kissed her, repeating how much she adored her between kisses. 

Therese had tried to roll their bodies over, but Carol softly told her not yet, and had taken her again, her advances causing an explosion between them. She had almost told Carol she loved her then, but she didn’t know if it was too soon. Did it matter? She didn’t know – she’d never wanted to share those words with a lover before Carol.

“Carol?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you ok?”

“So much better than ok. You’re spoiling me.”

“You’re spoiling me. I’ve never felt so much, or experienced such highs. It feels like I’m living inside a romance novel!” She laughed. “It’s more. Everytime we touch, everytime we kiss. Just when I think it can’t get better, it does. I’m not sure my heart can take it.”

Carol lifted her head and looked into Therese’s eyes. They were sparkling, welling up. She brought her hand up and traced her jaw and then her eyebrow and cheek. She tilted her head down and kissed her chest and across her collarbone, then looked back up into her eyes.

“I know, I feel the same, I can’t get close enough to you. I seem to live for that moment when you give yourself to me completely. I’ve never felt a deeper bond with anyone. You’re an amazing woman, Therese.” She kissed her lips as an affirmation of her words, then set her head down again on her chest. Therese resumed her sifting.

“Carol?”

“Yes, angel?”

“Did you mean those words you were singing to me earlier?”

Carol lifted up and looked into Therese’s eyes again. “Every word. I meant every word. I truly adore you, darling.” 

“I feel the same. I meant the words I sang to you too. I know it seemed like I was just having fun, and I was, but … “

“But what, darling?”

“It’s just, all this luxury around us. I live a much different life. I don’t want you to ever think I’m attracted to the stuff, and not you. It’s just you that I want. Your time, your attention, your arms around me, your kiss, your mind and your body. The stuff isn’t important to me.”

“Let’s trade places,” Carol suggested.

They adjusted themselves so Carol was on her back propped against the pillow now and Therese was on top of her. She folded her arms and placed her chin on top so she could look directly into Carol’s eyes.

“Therese,” Carol began, “I suppose if we’re going to build a relationship with each other, we have to talk about the money and the stuff at some point.”

“Are we going to build a relationship?” Therese asked, her stomach filled with butterflies.

“I hope so. I have never been more sure of anything before. I can’t imagine spending a day without you. Have I said too much?” Carol was also nervous.

Therese caressed Carol’s face. “No, you haven’t said too much and I can’t imagine spending a day without you either.”

“We would have some things to figure out. You haven’t even met Rindy.”

“I can’t wait to meet her.”

“There’s a lot for you to consider. Are you ready to share your life with me and a five year old? Is that going to be too much domestic family life for you so soon?”

“I hadn’t thought about that, but it doesn’t scare me. I’ve led a solitary life, Carol. I lost my parents early, and I’ve never had a family of my own. I’m more worried that Rindy won’t like me, and I know that would be a deal breaker for you. As it should be. She has to be your priority.”

“I don’t think you need to worry, darling. How could she not like you? You’re amazing. She’s a loving, intelligent child – she’ll love you.”

“I guess we can take it all one step at a time, but I want to be with you, Carol. We’re at very different places in our lives. We’ll have some things to sort through.”

“I know we will, my angel. A lot of it is just logistics at the end of the day.” She smiled and lifted up to kiss Therese. “We should have some basic understandings. Better to get them out of the way early.” She smiled and ran her hands over Therese’s back as she spoke. “First of all, I don’t and never will believe that the stuff and the money is why you’re here with me.” She ran her hands over Therese’s shoulders and along her arms. “I have lived a privileged life, never wanted for any material possession. My parents paid for the best schools and travel. I’ve invested wisely and have never had any monetary worries. I realize most people don’t have the freedom that kind of financial stability brings.” 

She ran her fingers under the smaller woman’s chin and made sure she had her full attention. “Therese, I don’t ever want money to come between us. I don’t want it to ever make you feel less than, in any way, but I don’t really know how to anticipate what might make you uncomfortable. You’ll have to be honest with me, let me know if something bothers you. But I hope you’ll let me treat you, darling. Nothing would make me happier.” 

She ran her fingers through Therese’s hair, then up her neck to cup her cheeks. She kissed her softly at first. Carol felt the desire for her lover start to consume her again. She turned Therese toward the back of the couch, put her leg over her and pulled her closer, then ran her hand down her chest holding it over her heart.

“All that being said,” Carol continued, “the trust and undeniable bond we share is what's really meaningful to me. Of all the things I have, I’ve never had the deep, unconditional, romantic love I’ve craved, or had that in return.” She paused and whispered, “Until you. I think you’re the piece that’s been missing.”

Therese moved her hand to the back of Carol’s head, pulling her mouth to hers. She kissed her hard. She tried to convey without words that she heard what she had said, and felt the same way. She too had craved what Carol described, that one true love, like the passionate affinity she shared with her.

“I think you’re the piece that’s been missing in my life too,” she whispered back to her lover.

They were quiet again, having become their pattern after a serious talk. They held each other tight, unsure how their future would unfold, but now both knowing they would find a way to go forward together.

Therese lifted up and kissed Carol’s chest, then moved to her ear and whispered, “I think I’m going to expand my freckle mission. I’m going to start here.” She kissed the mark she had left where her shoulder met her neck, and started to kiss back down toward her chest and gently pushed Carol onto her back again. “I think I saw some here.” She kissed around her breast and took the rosey peak into her mouth.

“I don’t think I have any freckles there … “

“Mmm … I beg to differ.” She moved across her chest to its twin. “I’m sure there are some here too.” She nipped gently and soothed with her tongue, her fingers lightly pinching the other. Carol arched her back and squeezed Therese’s shoulders. Her nails dug into her skin. Therese continued down between Carol’s breasts to her stomach. “Mmm, lots of them here.”

She kissed and ran her tongue in circles over her taut abs and over to her hip. She gently bit her hip bone and then kissed the hollow above. She kissed back over her stomach, then down, and down a bit further.

“There are so many there, I think you’ll need … fuck … to spend … some extra time … Therese! Oh fuck!”

Therese smiled and hummed, driving Carol wild. “So many here.”

“Don’t stop. Fuck, please don’t stop!”

Therese took Carol to the verge of falling, then pulled back. “Maybe I should look here.” She kissed her inner thigh very close to where she had just been.

“Therese!”

“Yes, Carol?” Therese purred, knowing she was driving Carol mad.

“Please, now, I need you now.” She curled her fingers in Therese’s hair with one hand and held on to the back of the couch cushion with the other. Therese moved her hands under Carol’s behind and squeezed as she returned to her lover’s need. She didn’t stop this time. She took Carol to the precipice and held her as she tumbled over. 

She moved back up, wedging herself between the back of the couch and Carol’s body. Carol turned on her side and buried her face in Therese’s neck, still breathing heavily. Therese fed her arm under Carol’s neck and wrapped her other arm around her back, then hooked her leg over her hip, pulling her close. Therese kissed her hair and her temple. She loved this time right after, holding Carol close while she recovered. She felt her love and desire grow for this amazing, strong woman every time they made love, but even more when they held each other as they came back down.

Carol’s breathing had evened out. Soft lips found her ear and whispered, “I don’t think I can move. God, you’re good.”

“You can’t move? I thought we could go for that swim,” Therese said, grinning.

Carol picked up her head and found Therese’s dimples taunting her. She burrowed her nose back into Therese’s neck. “Don’t you have to wait an hour after having a mind blowing orgasm before getting in the pool?”

Therese laughed. “If we have to wait an hour, given our current pace, we’ll never get in the pool! Mind blowing, huh?”

“Mmmm … mind blowing, altered state, better every time, other worldly. Who needs to swim anyway?” Carol smile against Therese’s neck. 

“I do! Come on, you can do it. We’re just going to float around. We’re not going to swim a four hundred meter race!”

“Hmmph …” Carol pulled the blanket back around them and snuggled in a little closer.

“Ok, how about a compromise. We’ll stay here another thirty minutes, then go,” Therese offered.

‘All right. Deal,” Carol mumbled.

“I don’t have a swim suit. Can I borrow one?”

She lifted her head and cocked an eyebrow at her lover. “I’m upping the ante. No suits.” 

“Carol! Really? Nothing?”

“Yes, that’s the deal. Take it or leave it.”

“Hmmm, you naked in the pool sounds too good to pass up. You drive a hard bargain. What are the rules about already being in the pool and having, how did you put it? Oh right, mind blowing orgasms?” Therese grinned at her.

“Are you trying to kill me? I may need that walker tomorrow!” Carol teased.

“Mmm hmm,” she said, as she kissed Carol. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you up the stairs.” She grinned at her lover. “Is no suits safe? I mean, are the neighbors going to get an eyeful?”

“They won’t see anything, darling. There are lots of trees and they are all pretty far away. Nothing to worry about. Besides, it’ll be getting dark soon.” Carol tucked her nose back into Therese’s neck.

“Where has the day gone?” Therese asked.

Carol lifted up and looked into her eyes. “Where do you think?” She chuckled. “Wasn’t that the fourth round?”

“Maybe,” Therese said sheepishly. “It’s not my fault you’re so damned gorgeous and sexy.”

“I could say the same about you. This has been a record day for me. I think I might die from you.” She laughed.

Therese squeezed Carol with her arms and her leg. “What a way to go.”

They snuggled and dozed for the better part of the next hour. Then finally untangled themselves and sat up. Carol stood and found her robe on the floor around the back of the couch. She walked down the hall dragging it behind her. Therese watched her and thought had never seen such grace and beauty. She stood and put on her robe again. She went to the kitchen and found some snacks, two bottles of water, and a bottle of red wine. She eyed the whipped cream can, but decided to save it for another time. Carol came back into the kitchen, tying her robe as she walked.

“I thought we should take some snacks with us to the pool.”

“Good idea.”

“I’ll be right back,” Therese said, standing on her tiptoes and pecking Carol on her lips.

Therese walked down the hall. Carol smiled as she watched her go. She had been right, keeping up with a young lover might just kill her, but as Therese had said, ‘What a way to go’. She got a plastic plate and wine glasses for their snack. She found a canvas bag and put it all inside to carry to the pool. She took the key to the pool house from a hook in the kitchen and put it in her pocket.

Therese came back down the hall. “Do we need towels?” she asked.

“There are some in the pool house. Ready?”

“Ready!”

They walked out the french doors and down the steps to the pool. It was still warm outside. A slight breeze came in off the water like it had the night before. The sun was low in the sky and the trees cast long shadows across the grass near the pool. Carol set the bag down on a table near the pool house. She took the key and unlocked the door. She ducked in and got several towels. She set them on the table near the food and wine.

“Do you want something to eat now?” she asked Therese.

“I can wait. I just thought we might be hungry soon.”

“Good idea. Shall we?” Carol gestured toward the pool.

Therese dipped her toes in the pool. It was cool, but not cold. She looked back at Carol. She was standing at the corner of the pool closest to the main house. She untied her robe and it slid off her shoulders. She tossed it over a chair and stepped into the pool, slowly descending the stairs into the shallow end. The sunlight felt warm on the bare skin of her body, the breeze blowing her hair in wisps around her shoulders. A few strands of her long bangs fell across her face. Therese couldn’t look away from the stunning figure of the woman she loved.

“Carol?”

Carol looked up; their eyes locked.

“You’re gorgeous,” Therese whispered in awe.

“Come here,” Carol held out her hand. Therese didn’t move, still staring. “Come on.” Carol curled her fingers, beckoning her lover to join her.

Therese made her way to Carol. She looked around to see if any prying eyes were staring, then shyly dropped her robe on a chair. Carol had continued into the pool and was holding her arms out toward her. She got into the pool quickly, ducking down until her body was in the water up to her shoulders. She glided into Carol’s arms in the deeper part of the pool, where the taller woman could still touch the bottom. They spun around together. Therese wrapped her arms and legs around Carol.

“This is better than I thought it would be. The water is perfect,” Therese said.

“The pool is always nice this time of year. I try to swim laps a couple times a week.”

“Mmmm, I feel naughty out here with no clothes on.” Therese blushed.

“You’ve never skinny dipped before?” Carol asked as she spun them around slowly.

“No. Do you do this often?”

“I have been known to, when I’m all alone. It’s much more fun with you.” She hugged her a little bit tighter.

“Let me hold you.” Therese let go of Carol and pulled her a little more toward the shallow end. The blond wrapped herself around the smaller woman, taking advantage of the buoyancy the water provided. Therese wrapped her arms around her lover and cupped her behind. “You feel wonderful,” Therese said.

They floated around, relaxing in the pool. They didn’t talk much, but just enjoyed the water and being together. The sun was starting to set, and the smattering of clouds had started to take on deeper ambers and reds.

“I think I’d like to swim a few laps. Stretch my limbs a little bit. Is that ok?” Carol asked.

“Of course.” Therese eased herself away from Carol.

“You can move to the jacuzzi if you want. I’ll join you in a few minutes. The control for the jets is on the pool house near the door.”

“No, I’ll hang out and watch you.” Therese smiled at her and swam to the deep end near the ladder.

Carol followed her to the deep end and gave her a quick kiss, then started her laps. She swam down the center of the long rectangular pool. Her freestyle stroke was smooth and even. The deep reds and ambers of the sunset reflected in the’V’ of ripples in her wake, her arms, and in the water rolling over her shoulders and down her back. She turned under water at the end of the pool and pushed off with her feet, then headed for the deep end again. She flipped again and returned to the shallow end, but this time she did the backstroke toward Therese. Her arms came out of the water and over her head. Her chest and face now reflected the sunset colors. Carol was poetry in motion as she swam, her feminine musculature perfectly defined and in sync with her stroke, her legs kicking, barely making a splash. Therese was entranced by the vision of Carol swimming naked. God, she wished she had her camera.

Carol did a few more laps and swam over to Therese. “Should we have some wine and snacks? We can sit in the Jacuzzi while we eat.”

“Sounds perfect. I’m actually getting a little bit cold.”

Carol climbed the ladder at the end of the pool and grabbed their towels. She handed Therese a towel as she climbed the ladder and got out of the pool. They both wrapped them around themselves and walked over to the table. Carol offered Therese one of the water bottles. They both drank down a good portion of the water. Carol found a corkscrew in the pool house, opened the wine and poured them each a glass. Therese made a plate of crackers, cheese, and fruit. Carol turned on the deep blue pool lights and the jets for the Jacuzzi. They picked up their food and wine, walked to the shallow end of the pool, and set them down near the spa.

They draped their towels over chairs near their robes, and eased into the warm bubbling water. Both ducked their heads under the water, slicking their hair away from their faces. Carol moved over near the food and held her hand out to Therese. She took her hand and moved to sit next to her sideways, putting her legs over Carol’s thighs.

They picked up their wine and sipped it. Therese put her wine down and picked up a cracker and added some cheese, then offered it to Carol. The blond lifted her hand but Therese pulled it away and shook her head no. She moved closer, then leaned over and offered it to Carol’s lips. She took it in her mouth and Therese released it to her. She then picked up an apple slice from the plate and held it to her lips. She took it, kissed Therese’s fingers, then chewed the fruit. They fed each other like this until they were full. 

Carol set her wine glass down and pulled Therese onto her lap. She took her earlobe between her lips and nibbled on the shell of her ear.

“You have tiny, delicious ears,” she whispered as she continued kissing where her ear met her cheek.

“They’re not tiny,” Therese protested.

“I love how they attach right to your cheek,” Carol said, continuing to kiss her ear.

Carol’s nose traced the inside of her ear, soft puffs of air causing Therese to shudder in her arms. She wrapped one of her arms around Carol’s shoulders, then turned her head and captured Carol’s lips with her own. The sweet taste of the apple was still in her mouth and on her lips. She slipped off of Carol’s lap and laced their fingers together and pulled the blond to the center of the spa. They kneeled facing each other with glowing bubbles swirling all around them. Therese moved her knee between Carol’s. They held each other close as they kissed, caressed each other’s bodies, and whispered to each other. 

“Five.”

“Five? Really? Here?”

“Mmmm, yes. Five. Now.”

They had moved back to the seat, holding one another, running fingers over cheeks, lips, and chins, and basking in the afterglow of ‘Five’. Something caught Therese’s eye. She looked up at the main house, and noticed lights coming on inside.

“Carol?”

“Hmmm?” she said still recovering.

“Do you have lights on timers inside?”

“No, why?”

“I just saw lights come on in the family room.”

“What the hell?” Carol turned and looked up at the house. The outdoor deck lights came on next. 

Therese moved behind Carol, suddenly feeling very exposed. The french doors opened and a tall, dark haired man yelled down to the pool. 

“Carol?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

“Carol?!” Harge yelled from the house again.

“Damn him! What’s he doing here?” Carol said to herself. “Harge! Go back in the house. I’ll be up in a minute!” she yelled up to him, hoping he would do as she asked.

Harge stood there for a minute looking down toward the two women in the jacuzzi. Therese was behind the taller woman. He finally turned and went back in the house, slamming the door behind him.

Carol dropped her chin to her chest and sighed. “Shit!” she cursed. She turned and wrapped her arms around Therese. “You’re trembling.” 

“Why is he here? Do I need to leave?” She wouldn't look at Carol.

“My sweet angel, look at me.” Therese lifted her eyes to Carol’s. “No, you don’t need to leave. It’s Harge who needs to leave.” She tightened her arms around Therese. “I have no idea why he’s here, but I refuse to hide you. What would you like to do? You can come with me, although I’m not sure that’s the best option. This could get ugly.” She ran her fingers over her lover’s cheek and kissed her sweetly. “You can take the pool house keys and go inside through the french doors over there,” she gestured to the French doors on the far right of the main house, “and head up to the bedroom. I don’t want you to be any more uncomfortable than you already are, darling.”

“I guess I could go upstairs. Is there any way you could get me my phone?”

“I don’t even know where our phones are.” She laughed nervously. Her insides were churning; she felt nauseous.

“I think mine is on the island in the kitchen, but I have no idea where yours is.” Therese felt sick and a little light headed.

“I don’t think I ever brought mine downstairs.” Carol tried to recall where she last saw it. “Ok, let me get out and dry off. I’ll hold up your robe so you can dry off out of view of the house, then I’ll go deal with Harge. Will that work?”

“Yes.”

Carol could hear the uneasiness in Therese’s voice. She felt so bad for her.  
_Damn it, Harge! This better be important. What if there’s something wrong with Rindy?!”_ She was concerned now. She gently eased Therese out of her arms and gave her one last kiss, then got out of the spa. She found her towel and turned her back to the house and dried off. She put her robe on, found another towel, and held Therese’s robe out for privacy. Therese got out of the spa, took the towel from Carol and dried off. When she was dry, Carol helped her into her robe.

“Therese, chances are he isn’t going to be too happy I have someone here. It’s pretty obvious you aren’t just a friend, and I won’t lie to him about you. I don’t want you to believe anything ugly he might say. All right?” Carol said, holding Therese’s hand in hers. “I’m sorry he’s ruined our evening.”

“It’s not ruined. Go, I’ll be fine.”

They picked up their things, turned off the Jacuzzi bubbles and headed up to the house. When they got to the lower patio, Carol squeezed Therese’s hand, and they went to separate doors.

Carol entered the house and found Harge at the island holding Therese’s camera. Her camera bag was wide open on the island. 

“Harge! Put that down! What the hell’s wrong with you snooping in her things?” 

She took it out of his hands and carefully set the camera back in Therese’s bag. She closed the bag and hoped he hadn’t disturbed anything else inside. It was all she could do to keep her composure. She set the leftovers from the pool down in the kitchen. She felt safer with the island now between them.

“Is Rindy ok? Why are you here? Why have you come inside uninvited?” She was really pissed off he had entered the house without her knowledge, and doubly pissed off that he had been in Therese’s bag and touched her camera.

“Rindy’s fine. She’s at my parent’s house. I’ve been trying to call you all afternoon. I was worried – you weren’t answering.”

“So you ran over here to ‘save’ me? Come on Harge, that’s bullshit and you know it. What are you doing here?”

“Who is Theresa?” Harge pointed to an airline tag hanging off Therese’s camera bag.

She didn’t correct him, ignoring his question for now. “Harge, why are you really here?”

He walked around the island and stood close to her. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked in a disgusted tone. He reached out and touched the mark Therese had left on her neck earlier.

“Don’t touch me!” She recoiled away from him, protecting the mark with her hand. He grabbed her other wrist and held her there.

“Carol!” Harge tried to halt her movement away from him.

_Damn him! I don’t want him touching me, but especially Therese’s mark on my body, that mark is ours! I won’t let him make it something dirty or wrong!_

“Let go of me!”

Therese was at the bottom of the stairs when she heard Carol say ‘don’t touch me’. She stopped and listened for a minute. When she heard her say ‘let go of me’, she decided she should make sure Carol was ok. She practically ran down the hall toward the kitchen.

“Carol? Are you ok?” She made eye contact with Harge, narrowing her eyes and standing a little taller. She looked at Carol, her expression softening when she found Carol’s pleading eyes looking back at her. She returned her focus to Harge, all business. “I distinctly heard Carol ask you to let her go,” she challenged.

“You must be Theresa. What are you doing here with my wife?” he asked sardonically.

“Harge!” Carol tried to intervene. “I’m not your wife anymore. Let me go.”

“Let her go. Now.” Therese held her ground. “And it’s _Therese_ , not Theresa.” She emphasized the proper pronunciation.

Harge stared at Therese. When she didn’t back down, he finally let Carol go. She fell away from him toward Therese. She caught Carol by her arms and steadied her. Carol recovered her balance and turned to her brave lover.

She quietly said, “Thank you, darling. I think it will be ok now. You can go upstairs if you like.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll find out what he really came for, and make him leave.” She was shivering from the adrenaline pumping through her system.

“Can you get my phone? In case I need to call someone.” She looked around at Harge to make sure he heard her.

Carol went to the kitchen Island and got Therese’s cell and handed it to her. Therese squeezed Carol’s hand to reassure her and left them. Carol picked up the red blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as another layer between she and Harge. She turned to face him.

“Come on Harge, is all this really necessary? Why are you here?” She rubbed her wrist where he had held her. She could tell he was furious over Therese’s presence and being challenged by her. Carol was amazed Therese had stood up to him. “Why don’t you go home and call me later. I’ll keep my phone close.” She really wanted him to cool off, hoping they could discuss whatever was on his mind without arguing.

“No, I’m fine,” he huffed at her. “I need to drop Rindy off tomorrow for the week. I have to go out of town. We can switch weeks. I’ll come get her next Saturday when I get back.”

“Really Harge, that’s why you’re here? That’s fine, of course you can bring her to me, but she won’t be going back with you next Saturday. I have some things planned for the following week, which is _my_ week with our daughter.”

“Carol, we agreed one week with you, one week with me.”

“Yes, we did. I’m telling you we have plans during our allotted week, and I have adjusted my work schedule to allow for time with her. Just because you can’t take care of her for your week doesn’t mean the whole schedule is tossed in the trash. I’ll bring her back to you on your regularly scheduled date. What is so important for you to leave town on such short notice? Work?”

“I have been asked to go to a work retreat in Vancouver.”

“Your company doesn’t have holdings in … You’re going with Cynthia, aren’t you?“

Harge looked uncomfortable. “Yes.”

“Well, at least you’re honest.”

“I assume your girl toy won’t be here when I drop Rindy off tomorrow?” Harge tried to shift the focus to Carol away from his own affairs.

“Girl toy?! How dare you! She is none of your fucking business,” Carol hissed at him, livid now. _How dare he talk about Therese that way._

“What are you going to do Carol, play house with your cute little photographer? I don’t want our daughter exposed to that kind of behavior.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Harge, it’s 2016. Evolve!” She knew she shouldn’t provoke him about her sexuality. He hadn’t accepted it with Abby, and if she were being honest, she didn’t understand the depth of it at the time either. She’d had no reason to bring it up since deciding to divorce him. His ultra conservative parents certainly wouldn’t understand, and would surely cause problems for her. Jesus, when would she be left alone to live her life? This wasn’t a choice for her. She just wanted to be happy.

“You’ve had, what is it, three girlfriends since we separated? What’s the difference? Is it because she’s a woman, or because you can’t stand the fact I might be happy with someone besides you?” Carol asked in a more controlled manner. Harge was quiet now. “Go have your week in Vancouver. What time tomorrow?”

“Noon.”

“Fine. I’ll be here.”

“We can work out the schedule when I get back.”

“Go home, Harge. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Carol was exhausted now, but looking forward to Rindy being with her for the week.

Harge stood still for a while staring at Carol. “I don’t even know who you are anymore. You never used to treat me this way.”

“Harge, I’m not trying to hurt you. I’m being honest with you, I’m no longer hiding. I’m not going through the motions of pretending to be the content corporate executive’s perfect wife anymore. I just want to be happy. I want you to be happy too. This is hard enough on Rindy. She doesn’t need us at each other’s throats all the time.”

Harge walked to the door, defeated. “I’ll see you tomorrow at noon. Goodnight Carol.”

“Goodnight Harge,” she said, shutting the door behind him. She rolled her shoulders trying to shake off the disgust she felt for Harge at the moment. She removed the red blanket, turned and leaned her back against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor. She held her face in her hands between her knees. The tears began to flow, her body jerking as she cried.

“Carol? Is he gone?” Therese asked from the landing above.

“Yes,” she said into her hands.

Therese ran down the stairs to her. She sat down next to her on the floor and took her into her arms. Carol wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and let her tears flow. She cried for a few more minutes, then started to calm down.

“How about I run you a nice bath? Or a shower and some cuddle time in the chaise listening to records?” Therese held Carol tight in her arms. 

Therese had been sitting on the top stair and heard most of their argument – ready to come back downstairs if Carol needed her. She would have been happy to hide in the bedroom and give them their privacy, but she was worried Harge was going to get physical with Carol again. She was small, but together they were stronger. She hated Harge right now. He had hurt Carol physically and emotionally with their argument. Just what did he mean by ‘that kind of behavior’? She wanted give him a piece of her mind. Their behavior was loving and kind toward one another. How could that hurt Rindy? She agreed with Carol. _Evolve, asshole!_

“Cuddle,” Carol finally whispered.

“Ok. Let’s go shower first. Get the chlorine off of us.” Therese stood and took Carol’s hand as she stood up. She leaned down and picked up the blanket off the floor. They walked arm in arm up the stairs to the bedroom. Therese dropped the blanket over the end of the bed and led Carol into the bathroom. She started the shower and untied Carol’s robe, then helped her out of it. Therese slid her own robe off and got in the shower, gently pulling Carol in with her.

“How’s the water temp? Hot enough?” she asked Carol.

“Yes.”

Therese put some shampoo in her hand and washed Carol’s hair, rinsed and added conditioner. She washed her own hair and conditioned it too. Then she took the soap and washcloth and gently washed Carol’s arms, back, chest, and legs. She then quickly soaped her own body, while Carol washed her face. They rinsed and turned off the water. Therese watched Carol as they dried themselves, then wrapped their towels around their bodies. She seemed a bit better.

“I’m going to go get my sweats. Why don’t you dry your hair? I’ll dry mine after you,” Therese suggested.

“Ok,” Carol answered.

Therese noticed she was still communicating with single word answers. Fucking Harge. She went into the bedroom and found fresh underwear, her tank, and sweats. She heard the blow dryer turn on, so she took her time getting dressed. When she heard the dryer switch off she went back into the bathroom. Carol looked a little better and actually smiled at her.

“Do you want me to get you some pajamas?”

“No.” Carol stood and walked to Therese. She took her in her arms and whispered, “Thank you, angel.” She then let her go and went into her closet.

Therese brushed her teeth, then sat down at the vanity to dry her hair. Carol came back in the bathroom dressed in light blue silk pajamas. She gently took the blow dryer from Therese’s hand and continued drying her thick dark tresses. Therese closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Carol’s fingers running over her scalp and through her hair. 

When it was dry, Carol put the dryer down, blue eyes meeting green in the mirror. Therese turned and looked up at her lover. She leaned down and kissed her several times. Therese stood and wrapped her arms around Carol’s thin waist.

“Ready to go downstairs?”

“Can we stay up here?” Carol asked.

“Sure. Do we need anything from downstairs?”

“I’m not sure if the doors are locked. I know I locked the front door.”

“I’ll go check. How about some tea or something?”

“Some water would be nice.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back.” She kissed Carol and ran down the stairs. First she checked the lock on the French doors, then grabbed a couple of waters from the refrigerator and went back upstairs. Carol had started the fire and brought a pillow from the bed to the couch. She was curled on her side with the red blanket over her watching the flames.

“Is there room for one more?” Therese asked.

Carol held up the blanket and scooted toward the back of the small couch. Therese tucked into her lover and rested her head next to hers on the pillow. Carol pulled the blanket over them and rested her arm over Therese’s waist. They were quiet for a while as they watched the flames.

“Are you ok, Carol?”

“Yes, much better,” she answered.

“I’m sorry he came here and upset you. Is your wrist ok?” she said, picking up Carol’s hand and kissing her wrist. “He has no right to treat you that way. No right to hurt you in any way.”

“I’m fine, my brave angel.” Carol kissed her head and tightened her arm around her waist. “I didn’t want to involve you, but I’m grateful to you for stepping in.”

“We’re stronger together. Don’t ever forget that, Carol.”

“I won’t.” A tear fell down Carol’s cheek. _Stronger together._ Therese’s words filled her heart with even more love for the young woman in her arms. _She’s so much wiser than her years._

“Did you find your phone?”

“Yes. It was over there, by my purse. There were eleven text messages and five missed calls from Harge.”

“Did he need to get ahold of you that urgently?”

“No. He wants to go on a trip with his girlfriend. It wasn’t convenient for me not to answer him right away. His parents are too old to take Rindy for more than a day, and he knows I refuse to let her be raised by the staff. He needed me to take her this week.”

“I heard him call me your ‘girl toy’,” Therese said softly, hurt by his comment.

“I’m sorry, Therese. Of course, it’s not true. It’s just his way of belittling me and someone that is important to me. He can be an ass.”

“Rindy is coming home tomorrow?” Therese changed the subject, sensing Carol’s anger at Harge starting to rise again.

“Yes, at noon.”

“Do you want me to head back to the city? Maybe I can take a train?”

“Therese, roll on your back, darling.”

Therese did as she was asked. Carol leaned down and kissed her softly.

“If you’re ready to meet Rindy, I’d like you to stay.”

“What about Harge?”

“I won’t let him dictate my life anymore, and I’m sure as hell not going to let him come between us. I’m ready for you to meet Rindy, if you are.”

“I am,” Therese answered.

“She’ll be here tomorrow at noon.” She smiled down at her lover. “She’s going to love you. We’ll have grilled cheese sandwiches as an ice-breaker.”

“Deal.”

“Can we go to sleep? I’m exhausted,” Carol admitted.

“Yes, let’s go to bed.”

They got up off the couch. Carol turned off the fire and Therese grabbed the pillow and the waters. She tossed the pillow on the bed and set one of the waters on Carol’s bedside table, then walked around to her side. She removed her sweats, and crawled under the covers. Carol turned off the light, and curled around Therese. Moonlight streamed in, casting shadows of the French door mullions across the bed.

“Thank you for a wonderful day, my angel. I am the luckiest woman alive,” Carol said softly as she kissed the nape of Therese’s neck.

Then ever so gently, she turned Therese on her back. She set her hand on her chest, and leaned in and traced her nose with her own. Just like they had done in the studio. She kissed her lips and then tenderly parted them with her tongue. She was deliberately slow and measured, tasting every nuance and exploring every texture of Therese’s sensual mouth. Their breathing grew erratic as small moans escaped their throats as they kissed. Carol pulled back and kissed her lips several times. She looked deeply into the sparkling emerald eyes gazing up at her so adoringly.

“I love you,” she whispered.

Therese took Carol’s face in her hands. She felt as if her heart was going to burst from her chest. She couldn’t hold it in any longer. She was lost in the serene oceans of blue looking down at her.

“I love you,” she whispered back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

Harge let go of Carol, as Therese had demanded, tossing the blond away like a ragdoll into the kitchen island. He lunged for the smaller woman, pushing her back against the wall, then grabbing her by her long dark hair. He pulled it hard and dragged her through the house. Therese cried out, her head twisted at an odd angle, her voice strangled as she screamed out Carol’s name. Her arms and legs flailed as she tried to fight him off. Carol ran after them and managed to get ahold of one of Therese’s hands. She watched, in slow motion, as their joined hands slipped apart, their fingers still reaching for one another as he opened the front door. 

“Therese!” Carol screamed.

“Carol!” Therese screamed, both at the same time, agony and panic in their voices.

Harge turned and pushed Carol away. Her feet got tangled in her robe and she fell hard on the floor. She got up and ran toward them again. She could hear Therese calling for her. Carol’s last glimpse of her love disappeared into the darkness, still twisting and turning as she fought Harge before he slammed the front door behind them.

When Carol opened the door, there was just blackness. She ran into the dark and turned around. The door slammed and spun away from her. She turned in circles, crying Therese’s name, over and over again. “Therese! Therese?!” The deafening silence was all she heard in reply. “Therese!” she keened. Blindly she searched for any signs of her love, groping in the darkness to feel her gentle touch, hear her tender voice, anything ...

She felt freezing cold water rising around her ankles, then her knees and hips, soon up to her neck and then over her head. She was still calling for her angel, her lungs filling with water. She couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move, her body suspended, weightless, frozen, as she stared into the ink of the abyss.

* * *

Carol woke with a start. She was cold, her skin covered in goose flesh, her body shaking uncontrollably. She had thrown off the duvet and her pillow was on the floor. She gasped for air, her breath coming in fits and starts. She turned on her bedside lamp and looked for Therese, but she wasn’t there. Was she wrong, was she in fact not having a bad dream? She cried out Therese’s name, fearing the previous day had been the dream and her nightmare was her true reality.

“Therese!” she cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Therese had been in the kitchen when she heard Carol’s anguished cry. She ran as quickly as she could down the hall and up the stairs, two at a time, to the Master Suite.

“Carol? What’s wrong? What happened?” She took her shaking body into her arms.

Carol clung to the smaller woman, holding her as close as physically possible. Her hands gripping her back and her leg, her cheek on Therese’s chest. She tried to absorb everything about her at once; her scent, the softness of her body, and her thin strong arms around her. The calming words Therese spoke to her weren’t understandable, as if she was speaking a foreign language, yet they began to clear the nightmarish fog that rattled her brain.

“I thought he took you from me. I thought yesterday wasn’t real and he took you …” Carol sobbed.

“I’m right here,” she soothed. _Fucking Harge, tormenting her even in her sleep!_ “I’m right here. He can’t hurt you any more. I won’t let him touch you ever again,” she said as she tightened her arms around her love. She kissed her hair, her forehead, her temple, any part of her that she could reach. She pulled back, still holding her tight with one arm, and wiped the tears from Carol’s cheeks with the thumb of her free hand.

Carol lifted her hand and wound her fingers into the hair at the back of Therese’s head. She pulled her mouth to hers and kissed her hard. She pushed her tongue deep in her lover’s mouth. She flipped Therese around to the center of the bed and rolled her on her back. She kissed her again, her hands in a frenzy over the woman beneath her, then tugged at the bottom of her tank top, trying to remove it. Therese seemed to understand her urgency and sat up a little giving up the shirt and her body. Carol flung the material over the edge of the bed and returned her hands to Therese. 

Carol hovered over her now. She flipped her hair to one side and lavished her lover with open-mouthed kisses along her neck, her collarbone, and down to one of her breasts. She sucked her nipple into her mouth, biting the erect peak while she pinched the other between her fingers. Therese arched her back, a passionate cry of ecstasy escaping her throat. Carol continued down Therese’s body, her tongue circling, her mouth sucking, her teeth nipping at her pale skin. She ran her tongue around several marks she had left in her ardor. Her hands ran down each side of her body. Therese’s chest heaved, her heart pounding. She held on tightly to Carol’s shoulders with her hands as she descended her body.

Carol sat up and quickly removed her own top and bottoms. Her eyes were blue hot fire, locked with lustful green. She slid Therese’s sweats and underwear off, running her nails over her behind and down the backs of her legs as she removed them, sending jolts of pure pleasure through Therese. Carol moved back up her body and kissed her hard at first, thrusting her tongue into her mouth, then out and back in. She licked and sucked in each of Therese’s lips, taking them between her teeth, then her own lips, one at a time. Her kiss softened as their tongues met again and circled each other, twisting and rolling together. She hooked a long arm under Therese’s shoulder and lifted up on her elbow, never breaking their kiss. 

Her hand caressed the smaller woman’s body as it made its way down between her thighs. She growled at the warm wetness she found there, her lover more than ready for her. Therese spread her legs and moved one between Carol’s. Her thigh was suddenly warm, coated with Carol’s desire. Therese moved her hand from around her lover and fed it between their bodies, down over her own thigh to find the saturated, warm silk folds between Carol’s legs. As if on cue, they each entered the other at the same time. They moaned and arched their backs, bending into each other, beginning the sensual dance they had perfected. Their need was desperate and unrelenting. Their rhythm was in perfect time. They rocked, panting into each other's necks, whispering words of love and devotion between labored breaths. They clung to each other as their bodies went rigid, each crying the other’s name, muscles contracting around fingers buried deep within the other. They both curled their fingers at the same time, causing another flurry of spasms and cries from each lover.

Slowly, they came down from their high. Fingers were gently released and leisurely grazed over the other’s body. Therese moved her hand around to her lover’s back and lazily massaged along the strong muscles and overheated skin. Carol caressed every part of her lover as her hand made its way back up her body to Therese’s cheek. She leaned in and kissed her softly, then with the tip of her nose she traced her lover’s jaw, and up and around the shell of her ear. She whispered, “I’m sorry, darling. I didn’t mean to be so rough. I just …” Carol trailed off, a little embarrassed.

“Shhh, it was just what we needed,” Therese whispered back, turning her head and kissing her palm. Carol moved her head and looked into Therese’s eyes as she spoke.

“I love you so much. I thought I’d lost you,” Carol quietly confided.

“I’ll love you forever. You’ll never lose me,” Therese promised.

Therese rolled on top of Carol and settled in between her legs. She curled her arms under her lover's shoulders and put her ear to her chest. The soothing sound of her heartbeat filled her head. Carol ran her nails along the smaller woman’s spine, down to her behind and back up. They soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Carol squinted at the daylight as she opened her eyes. Therese was sleeping on her side, with her back curled against her body. She turned over and curled around her love. Therese leaned back against her, still asleep. Carol lifted up on one elbow and looked down at her beautiful lover. The sun, filtering through the trees, was just reaching the bed, falling softly on Therese’s face and chest. The duvet was pulled up around her waist, leaving her arms and breasts exposed. Carol studied her: each angle, curve, contour, line, and color. She took in a shuddering breath and thought, _She is truly breathtaking._ Her dark hair was mostly on her pillow, but a stray lock had fallen over her cheek and breast. Carol gently tucked her hair behind her ear, her soft skin on her fingertips reminding her of their morning.

_She seems so small and fragile. She can be tender and vulnerable, then so brave and in control. She’d been seemingly fearless with Harge, taken him on in my defense. Has anyone ever done that for me before? Not backing down? Certainly not in my adult life. I’ve never let anyone soothe me, been there when I’ve given in to my emotions, and cried openly. I’ve never allowed someone to take care of me when I needed it. I have always been strong, kept it inside, taken care of myself, cried in the dark, alone. I’ve hidden all of those emotions deep within me, even with Abby. I know now that Therese would slay dragons for me if need be. How can such a tiny woman make me feel so safe? Yet, that’s just how she makes me feel, safe and … loved._

Carol was still studying Therese’s face when she opened her eyes, sparkling emeralds blinking and long lashes fluttering as they adjusted to the sunlight. She turned her head and looked up into the placid blue lovingly staring down at her.

“Good morning.” She yawned and turned over and wrapped her arm around Carol’s thin waist. “Have you been awake long?”

“No, darling. I was just admiring your gorgeous face.”

There's looked down at her exposed chest. “Just my face?” she teased.

“There may have been some other lovely things that caught my eye.” She smiled and kissed her softly.

“What time is it?”

“I don’t really know.” Carol answered.

Therese crawled over Carol and dug her phone out of her sweats. Carol laughed, loving how comfortable Therese was with her. She steadied her by putting her hands on her hips. Half of her body still over Carol, she turned it on and checked the time. “Nine-thirty.” She noticed she had several text messages. She would check them later. She set her phone on Carol’s bedside table and moved back on top of her lover.

“Hmmm, I guess we should get our day started. Rindy will be here before we know it.” Carol smiled. “Do you want to shower?”

“Just a quick one. Someday we are going to have more time to put that shower to good use.” Therese waggled her eyebrows at Carol.

“I’ve heard, from a trusted source, we need to break in the tub too. I’ve been told that it’s not just for relaxation. Not that I’m looking forward to that at all.” Carol waggled her eyebrows back at Therese and kissed her dark haired beauty, then in a surprise move, rolled her off onto her own side of the bed. Carol sat up, threw her long legs over the edge of the bed, and bolted for the bathroom. 

Clearly this was going to be a game between them, Therese thought, hot on her heels.

“Ha! Me first this time!” Carol laughed from behind the bathroom door.

“God, you’d think there was just one bathroom in this entire house. I don’t even know how many there are!” Therese laughed in return.

“You could go find out,” Carol teased from the other side of the door.

“No, I’ll wait. I don’t want to get lost!”

Carol opened the door and held her hand out, an invitation for Therese to take her turn. She sashayed in, holding her chin in the air and playfully slammed the door. Carol chuckled as she went to turn on the shower.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

They still had an hour and a half before Rindy would be dropped off. Carol and Therese had decided to enjoy the light breakfast and coffee they’d prepared on the back deck. It was the perfect temperature outside, and a slight breeze blew through the leaves high in the trees. Dappled shade covered their two adirondack chairs and the small table between them. Carol had her iPad and Therese had her phone - both catching up with the world. They had, for the most part, ignored phone calls, text messages and emails for the last two days, so they agreed they should probably at least see if anything important needed a response.

“Dannie wants to know where I am and why I haven’t answered his texts,” Therese said.

“Abby wants to know the same.”

“What should I tell him?”

“What do you want to tell him?”

Therese turned toward her lover and leaned over the table. “I want to tell him I’ve spent that last two days falling in love and having the best sex of my life, with the most amazing, beautiful woman alive.”

Carol reached over the table and caressed Therese’s cheek, then leaned over and kissed her.

“Mmmmm, I could tell Abby the same,” she said, smiling into the end of their kiss. They both leaned back in their chairs and sipped their coffee.

Therese continued, “Is there any reason not to tell him I’m with you? He doesn’t need to know _details_.” She grinned across the table, taking Carol’s hand in her own.

“No. I don’t mind if you tell him.” She looked over at her lover, then laughed quietly. “Abby will want all the details. She won’t be able to stop herself from asking.”

“There are details and there are … um ... _details_.” Therese’s cheeks colored a little bit.

“Darling, some things are just between us. I would never go into specifics of our physical relationship, or share our intimate conversations with her.”

“Of course, but I know you two are closer than most best friends.”

“Yes, but it’s changed over the years. She’ll understand there’s a line. I’m excited for you to meet her. I think she’ll really like you.” She squeezed Therese’s hand.

“As far as sharing our relationship, I think the same is true for Dannie. I know he’ll like you. If he can stop staring! I might get a little jealous.” Therese grinned at the blonde, dimples deep in her cheeks.

“Staring? What ever are you talking about?”

“Oh yeah, he was crushing on you hard,” she teased. Therese put her phone on the table and stood up from her chair, still holding Carol’s hand. She moved around and faced Carol, then put her hand on the arm of the chair and leaned in and kissed her. Carol pulled Therese into her lap.

“Are you jealous, darling?” Carol teased back.

“Yes!” Therese put her arms around Carol’s neck and kissed her again. “Dannie will probably text Robert about us, those two are the worst gossips I know,” she laughed.

“I don’t think Robert will have a problem with us being together. Are you concerned? He’s always been a good friend to me, he never cared much for Harge, and we know he loves you.”

“It might be a little awkward at first, but I don’t think he’ll have a problem. In fact, he was teasing me when he texted while we were in the studio.”

“He was? What ever could he have been teasing you about? We weren’t even ‘us’ then.”

“Dannie must have texted him right after he interrupted us. He told Robert that you were my ‘new muse’ and that I was down on one knee. He wanted to know if he should rent a tux.” Therese blushed and bent her head to rest on Carol’s shoulder.

Carol laughed. “Robert is so funny. Am I your ‘new muse’, darling?” she asked innocently. She carefully sidestepped the tux part of the story.

Therese lifted her head and said suggestively, as she waggled her eyebrows. “Without question.” She threaded her fingers around to the nape of Carol’s neck into the soft fine hair, then pulled her in for a slow deep kiss. Carol fed one of her hands under Therese’s shirt and moved it around the warm bare skin of her ribs, then up her back, holding her close.

Carol’s phone buzzed on the table, interrupting them. She reluctantly ended their impassioned kiss. “I should check that,” she said, trying to calm her desire for the woman on her lap. She reached over and picked it up. “It’s Harge. He wants me to pick up Rindy.”

“Is she very far away?” Therese asked.

“No but after last night, he shouldn’t be asking me for anything. I wanted to be alone with you for a little while longer.” Carol squeezed Therese a little tighter.

“We’ll have time,” Therese reassured her lover as she ran her fingers through her hair.

“I know, but this is all so new between us. I selfishly want to be able to pull you into my lap like this whenever I feel like it,” she pouted. “I think we’ll have to be a little bit careful with our physical contact around Rindy for awhile.”

“Yes, we probably should. How are you going to introduce me? A friend?”

“A very, very good friend for now. Is that ok? I don’t want you to feel like I’m hiding something from her. I haven’t done this before. I have no idea how to tell my child I am in love with someone other than her father,” Carol said with some concern. “I suppose I better figure it out. I won’t be able to hide my feelings toward you and she’s sure to notice. Rindy’s a very observant child - curious about everything. You may get tired of her asking you ‘Why?’” She laughed nervously.

“I’m sure I won’t get tired of anything about Rindy. I like kids. Let’s see how it goes. Don’t rush anything on my account. I know where I stand with you,” Therese reassured her love.

“Do you want to come with me to get her?” Carol tucked a lock of dark hair behind Therese’s ear.

“I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure?”

“You alone will be easier if Harge is there, given his reaction to me last night,” Therese said, uneasy about dealing with him again so soon. “The last thing Rindy needs in her head is a fight between her parents over me. It might happen anyway, but hopefully it won’t be her first impression. Maybe you can prepare Rindy for meeting me on the way home.”

“Of course, you’re right. I just didn’t want you to think you weren’t welcome.”

Therese tucked her nose into Carol’s neck and sighed. “I’m a little nervous about meeting her,” she said quietly.

Carol squeezed the smaller woman a little bit tighter. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, darling.”

Therese sat up and looked into the blue eyes she loved. “I hope you’re right.” She kissed Carol softly on her lips, got up out of her lap and went back to her chair. They both answered their friends and a few other emails and texts. 

Therese took the last drink of her coffee and asked, “Should I take the train home tonight? Then you won’t have to disrupt Rindy.”

“Darling, I don’t want to think about it now. Can we decide later?”

“Ok, I just want you to know I’m fine with the train. You don’t have to drive me back to the city.”

“I’d rather drive you, but Rindy does change things a bit. Let’s talk about it later. I don’t want to think about not being together right now. Speaking of which, I suppose I should go get ready to pick up Rindy.” She stood and picked up their dishes. She noticed Therese’s coffee mug was empty. “Would you like another cup of coffee?”

“Not right now, but thanks.” 

Therese stood and picked up her mug and followed Carol into the house. They set their dishes in the sink and Carol walked down the hall toward the stairs. Therese followed her up the stairs and ambushed her, pushing her onto the bed. She crawled on top of her lover, straddling her hips. She kissed her and ran her hands up over her breasts.

“How much time do you have before you have to leave?” Therese asked, as she kissed Carol’s neck.

“About forty-five minutes,” Carol whispered. She put her hands on Therese’s hips and turned her head, giving her lover better access to her neck.

“Perfect, we’ll hurry.” Therese grinned as she started undressing Carol.

* * *

They had rolled around the bed and taken each other in a frenzy of blazing need and want, both not knowing when they would be alone again. It took a few minutes for them to catch their breath. Carol had just a few minutes to clean up, get dressed and go. She had been in such a hurry she had the keyfob for the Jag, so she had to go back in the house and get the keyfob to the SUV, then her phone was on the kitchen island. Therese picked it up and caught up with her in the garage. She rolled down her window, took the phone and kissed Therese, put on her sunglasses, and finally backed out of the garage. Therese waved at her then walked back to the inside door and hit the button to close the garage door. She went back in the kitchen and cleaned up the breakfast dishes, then wandered around. She realized she didn’t even know where Rindy’s room was in the house. 

She went back upstairs and was facing the master bedroom door. She turned to her left and opened the door. It led to a hallway with several doors. The first door on the right was a small laundry room with a washer and dryer, a place to fold and hang clothes, a sink and windows on the far wall. It smelled of laundry soap and softener. She then went to the next door on the right. It was a decent sized bathroom with two sinks, a toilet, a shower, and separate tub. The room had a dolphin theme, and was decorated in mostly in white, light blue and grey. White fluffy towels were neatly hanging on the towel bars. There was a couple of smaller windows on the far wall and a door between the shower and the vanity. 

She opened the door inside the bathroom and there it was, Rindy’s room. The walls were a very light shade of lavender, and the trim was all painted white. Her cozy looking white canopy bed was on the far wall. It had four posts, each topped with a curved piece that joined the others over the center of the bed. All held together with a big flower. There were small Christmas lights with white cords loosely strung along the upper canopy. The perfectly made bed had a purple, white and pink quilt and matching pillows. A bright pink teddy bear rested against the pillows, waiting for the little girl’s return.

There was a large wooden toy box on the left wall with ‘Rindy’ carved in lid, along with two teddy bears and some hearts. Above the box was a large painting of bears dancing and picnicking. A door was beyond the toy box, which Therese assumed was Rindy’s closet. A small desk and several low bookcases were under the large windows on the wall to the right. It was a lovely room. She thought about the little girl that slept and played in this room.

_Rindy will be here soon. It seems that she likes teddy bears and books. What if she doesn’t like me? Will I lose Carol? Will we have a half relationship, only seeing each other when the little girl is with her father? I’m sure I’m overthinking this whole meeting. I just have to be myself and try to get to know her._

Therese went out through a door in Rindy’s room on her left and found herself in the hallway. She went back down the hall to the landing and shut the door behind her, then headed back down the stairs. She turned right and wandered down the hall. She found a beautiful office with a large dark wooden desk, computer monitor and comfy looking office chair. There was a large cork-board with drawings and fabric swatches pinned to it near the desk. Bookcases lined the remaining walls and there was another fireplace with two wingback chairs, a small ottoman, and a table between them. The same big french doors and windows, like the family room, lined the far wall and led out to the deck.

There was a guest room, and another bathroom beyond Carol’s office. Last night she had come in through a door that led into an exercise room. She turned around and headed back toward the foyer, then turned into the formal living room and looked around for the first time in daylight. In the far corner she saw a shiny black baby grand piano. 

She sat down on the piano bench, lifted the lid and exposed the keys. It had been awhile since she played - the black and white keys were too tempting for her to ignore. Therese cracked her knuckles and stretched her fingers, then moved them over the keys. She didn’t make any sound yet, she just felt them. They were smooth and cool under her fingertips. She looked at the sheet music sitting in the music rack. Therese guessed Rindy had just started taking lessons since they were all beginner level sheets and songs. 

She played a few of the songs just to warm up. Memories of Sister Alicia filled her mind. The sweet hearted, very patient nun had started teaching her piano when she was around ten. Therese stood, opened the bench and found quite a few books and loose sheet music inside. On top was a song she actually knew, “Easy Living”. She took it out and spread it in front of Rindy’s music, then sat back on the bench and began to play. It was rough, but she was determined to play it through without error. Therese played it over and over again - going back over parts that she couldn’t quite get right. She loved playing and soon lost track of the time.

* * *

Carol and Rindy had stopped at the grocery store to pick up some things for dinner. Carol carried a basket in one hand and held Rindy’s hand in her other. As they made their way around the store, they chatted about what would be good for dinner, and had stopped in the toy section. Rindy wanted a puzzle. They were both looking at the few choices on the shelf. All of them were five hundred pieces, so Carol figured they could do it together.

“Sweet pea?”

“Yes, Mama?” she answered, now focused on the stuffed animals.

“How would you feel if a new friend of Mama’s helped us with the puzzle and ate dinner with us?”

“A boy or a girl friend? Grown like you, or a kid like me?” Rindy looked up at her mother with her big blue eyes.

Carol squated down to be on eye level with her daughter. “A very, very good, grown up girl friend,” she answered. _Girlfriend, hmm ... I like the sound of that._ She smiled.

“Where did she come from?” the child asked, looking at the puzzles again.

“She’s a photographer. I met her when she took a picture of me for my book,” Carol explained.

“Ok. Can we have the puzzle with the two unicorns and the rainbow?”

“Yes, snowflake. It’s perfect,” she chuckled looking at the box.

“What’s her name?”

“Therese.”

“ _Terezzzz_ ” Rindy pronounced her name exaggerating the ‘z’ sound.

“Yes, something like that anyway.” She laughed and hugged Rindy to her with one arm. “Should we finish up and go meet her?”

“Yes, Mama! Can we get ice cream?” Rindy asked excitedly.

“Well, since meeting Therese is a special occasion, yes. Let’s go pick a flavor.”

“Vanilla and chocolate sprinkles.”

“All right, vanilla and sprinkles it is then,” Carol agreed.

* * *

Therese didn’t hear Carol and Rindy come in over her piano playing. She just about had the song perfected. She sensed someone looking at her. She stopped and turned her head toward the foyer. She just caught a glimpse of a little blond head duck behind the door frame. She smiled and went back to her playing. She thought she saw her again, but the same thing happened. The next time she didn’t turn her head, she just played on.

Soon there was a little hand on the piano and big blue eyes looking at the her as she played. Therese stopped and looked up from the keys into the eyes of the little girl. They were Carol’s eyes.

“Hi. Are you Terezzzzz?” Rindy asked.

“Yes, I am. You must be Rindy.” Therese smiled at the little girl and patted the bench beside her. Rindy crawled up next to her.

“You have big dimples when you smile.”

“I do.”

“Why?” Rindy asked.

“I don’t know, I must have gotten them from my parents,” Therese answered.

“I like them.” Rindy smiled up at her, exposing her own smaller dimpled cheeks. “Mama says you’re a new, very, very good girl friend.”

“Yes, I am.” Therese laughed. _Yes, girlfriend. One word, kiddo._

“I see you two have met,” Carol said from the door. Her heart warmed seeing her girls sitting next to each other.

“We have,” Therese answered, smiling back at her love.

Carol wanted to go to Therese and kiss her hello, but knew she needed to curb those urges for now. “I had no idea you played the piano,” she said walking up behind her. She gently put one hand on Therese’s shoulder and the other on Rindy’s.

“A little, it’s been a long time.”

“Therezzzz?” Rindy continued to draw out the ’z’ sound.

“Yes?” she turned her head, brushing her jaw against Carol’s hand as she looked down at the little girl. Carol squeezed her shoulder in return.

“Do you know Chopsticks?” she said, looking up at her new friend.

“Yes. Should we play it together?”

“Can we?”

“Of course! I’ll play down here, and you play up there.”

“Mama, go sit on the couch and we’ll play for you,” Rindy directed.

Carol moved to the couch and sat down. She had a nice view of the impromptu recital.

They played the song a couple of times, laughing when they messed it up. Then they would start from the beginning again. Carol had clapped at all but the first two attempts. She could tell the pianists were clearly not happy with their performance yet. On the fifth time it was perfect.

“Terezzzz, do you know heart and … um … What is it Mama?” She looked to her mother for help with the title.

“Heart and Soul,” Carol answered.

“I do,” Therese answered.

“Mama, you play with Terezzzz.”

“Sweet pea, I haven’t played in such a long time. I …”

“Pleeeeease.” The little girl had jumped off the bench and gone to her mother. She took her hand and tugged it, trying to get her to stand up.

“Come on Carol, I’ll play the hard part.” Therese smiled at Carol and patted the bench like she had for Rindy earlier.

Carol thought about it for a moment as she tried to resist Therese’s invitation. It _would_ give her a reason to sit close to her love. “Oh all right, but I can’t promise I’ll remember how to play it.”

Therese scooted to the edge of the bench, making room for Carol. She sat down next to her, their thighs pressed up against one another. They looked at each other, both wanting more contact, but knew little eyes were watching. Rindy sat on the couch waiting for her concert.

“We may need a little practice,” Therese said to Rindy.

She and Carol played the piece almost flawlessly the first time, with only a few small errors. The second time it was perfect.

“Again!” Rindy exclaimed as she clapped.

They payed it two more times, laughing when they finished and joining hands briefly in celebration.

Carol turned on the bench toward her daughter. “Sweet Pea? Are you hungry?” Therese snuck her hand up and rubbed Carol’s back.

“Yes, Mama. Can we have grilled cheese?”

“Somehow, I guessed that you might want that for lunch. I picked up fresh bread while we were at the store. Carol turned around and looked at Therese. “Would grilled cheese work for you?” Carol winked at her lover.

“Perfect,” Therese answered.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Carol sat in the Adirondack chair watching Rindy play on her swing set. Therese was pushing her and they were laughing about something. Carol was happy to sit aside and let them get to know each other. They seemed to be getting along great so far.

“I’m going to go get my camera and take some pictures of you. Is that ok?” Therese asked Rindy.

“Ok,” the little blonde answered.

She walked by Carol and ran her hand along her arm as she passed. Carol turned her head and smiled up at her.

“Everything ok?” Carol asked.

“Yeah, I’m just going in to get my camera.” Therese smiled down at Carol, her hand resting on her shoulder. Carol reached up and put her hand over Therese’s and squeezed it.

Therese came back out with her camera and walked over to the lawn and knelt down. She took the lens cap off and brought the camera up to take the first picture, then brought it back down and looked at the lens. She stood back up and reached in her pocket and took out a microfiber cloth, frowned and cleaned the camera. _What the hell? There are fingerprints all over the lens and display. They aren’t mine, I would never handle a camera like that. I don’t think Carol would touch my camera ..._

Carol noticed Therese looking at her camera. She looked upset. “Therese? Is your camera ok?” she called to her.

“Yes, just filthy.”

Carol stood and walked over to her. She turned her back to Rindy and spoke quietly near her ear. “Harge was handling it last night. I took it from him and put it back in your bag. Did he damage it?”

“Seriously? He got into my bag? Touched my camera?” she said angrily.

“I’m sorry, Therese. I can’t imagine what he was thinking.”

Therese turned away from Rindy. “Fucking Harge!” she muttered under her breath. She didn’t let anyone handle her photography equipment, especially her cameras.

“I’m sorry, darling. I stopped him the second I could,” Carol apologized.

“It’s ok. Thanks,” she said, still annoyed. She held her anger, the last thing she wanted to do was make Carol feel any worse, and she didn’t want to be between Carol and Harge. She knew her relationship with Carol would be an issue, but she didn’t have to be in the middle of them.

Carol could tell Therese was angry. She felt bad; she probably should have said something about it before now, but after the fight with Harge it had slipped her mind. She put her arm around her love and kissed her cheek. “I’m truly sorry, darling.”

“I’m not angry with you Carol. It’s ok, there’s no damage. I’m just really picky about how my camera is handled.” She leaned against Carol, mindful of Rindy swinging behind them. They separated and Therese turned to take some pictures of Rindy. She planned on sneaking some of Carol too.

* * *

The threesome had finished a wonderful dinner Carol had prepared and were in the dining room working on the unicorn puzzle. Carol and Rindy had all the edges put together by the time Therese joined them. She had insisted on doing the dishes while they started the puzzle.

“Look Therezzzz! We have all the outside pieces together already!” RIndy pointed to the puzzle on the table.

“Look at that! You are so clever.” Therese said, as she moved behind Rindy. She put her hands on the little girl's shoulders and looked at the puzzle. Rindy looked up at her and gave her a big smile.

“Can I steal your mama for a minute?”

“Why?” Rindy asked.

“Um … I want to talk with her about something in the kitchen.”

“Ok. Then can we have dessert?” she asked.

Carol stood and said, “ We’ll go dish it up now. How about that?” Rindy smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Therese and Carol left the dining room and walked toward the kitchen. Therese took Carol’s hand and pulled her through the kitchen into the mud room, closing the door behind them. She wrapped her arms around the taller woman and held her close. Carol wrapped one arm around her, lifted her chin and kissed her.

“Not touching you is torture,” Carol admitted.

“It is.” Therese stood on her toes and kissed her lover again. “We better go dish some ice cream before we get caught.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Carol kissed Therese one more time. This one was more intimate and lasted considerably longer. She sighed and pulled away. She opened the door and followed Therese back into the kitchen.

“What about the train? When’s the last one?” Therese asked.

“I don’t really know.”

“The train?” Rindy said as she came into the kitchen. “What train?”

“I have to go home tonight,” Therese said to Rindy.

“You can’t stay the night and have breakfast with us? I wanted you to read me my bedtime story.” Rindy wrapped her arms around Carol’s legs and looked up at her. “Mama, why can’t she stay?”

“Therese has to work tomorrow, Snowflake. Her job is in the city,” Carol answered, placing one hand on her little back and running her fingers through her daughter’s hair.

“Oh.” Rindy let go of her mother and crawled up on a barstool at the kitchen island. “Your job is in the city. Are you going to work tomorrow, Mama? Is Anna coming to take stay with me?”

“Yes, Anna is coming in the morning. I need to go in for a little while tomorrow. Then I can bring work home for the week.” Fortunately Anna, Rindy’s sitter, had texted back earlier that she was available tomorrow. Carol usually liked to give her more notice.

“Then you can stay and ride with Mama!” Rindy exclaimed, grinning at Therese.  
“Pleazzzze Therezzzz?!” She exaggerated the ‘s’ like a ‘z’ as she had been doing with Therese’s name all day.

“You have it all worked out, don’t you sweet pea?” Carol smiled, raising an eyebrow at Therese. _I love this child! One more night with Therese would be a dream._

“Therezzzz is awesome! Not anything like Daddy said she’d be,” Rindy said innocently. 

The smile fell from Carol’s face. Therese could tell she was furious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

“Therezzzz is awesome! Not anything like Daddy said she’d be,” Rindy said innocently. 

The smile fell from Carol’s face. Therese could tell she was furious.

Therese had been standing next to Carol when Rindy dropped the bomb that Harge had said something derogatory about her. She touched Carol’s elbow and said softly near her ear as she walked around her, “It’s ok.” She continued around her, running her hand along the small of her back, hoping her touch might calm her lover's ire, then walked over to stand next to Rindy.

“I think you’re pretty awesome too, kiddo,” Therese said to Rindy.

“Can you stay?” Rindy asked. She was excited that her plan might work. “Can she stay, Mama?”

“Therese?” Carol looked at Therese hopefully.

“I have to be to work by ten. Does that work with your schedule?” she asked Carol.

“I think I can make that work. Do you need to go to your apartment first?”

“No, I have clean clothes in my bag.” She smiled at Carol, realizing she hadn’t worn any of her packed clothes the day before. Her cheeks colored a little as memories of yesterday’s activities crossed her mind.

“Well, that’s that!” Carol exclaimed. 

Rindy cheered, jumped down off the bar stool and hugged Therese, then hugged her mother. “Can we have our ice cream now?”

* * *

They’d had their ice cream and spent some more time working on the puzzle. Not long after the ice cream was finished, Rindy yawned and set her chin on the table.

“I think it’s time to get ready for bed, sweet pea. We can leave the puzzle here and finish it tomorrow,” Carol said as she got up from her chair. “How about a bath?”

“Ok,” Rindy agreed. She turned to Therese and asked, “Will you read me a story before bed?”

Therese looked at Carol for guidance. Carol nodded her head.

“Ok. I’ll clean up our dishes while you have your bath,” Therese said.

Carol and Rindy went upstairs. Therese sat for a few more minutes and worked on the puzzle. She had almost found all the pieces to finish one unicorn head. Her thoughts turned to sleeping arrangements for the night. 

_Having Rindy home is a game changer. I suppose I shouldn’t sleep in Carol’s room with her, but I hate the thought of sleeping anywhere else. If I was home I would be sleeping alone, so maybe it’s not that different. No, it will be worse. The temptation will be too great to sneak upstairs, crawl in bed and snuggle with her. I honestly have no idea how this works. I guess we’ll talk about it after Rindy goes to bed._

She put the last piece of the unicorn’s horn in place and got up from the table. The puzzle was about half way finished. They had made good progress. She gathered the dishes and headed toward the kitchen to clean up.

* * *

Rindy was happily singing and playing in the tub. Carol wanted to ask her about her comment regarding Therese, but didn’t want to make it a big deal. She certainly didn’t want to sink to the level she suspected Harge had. Her child seemed to like Therese and that was all that really mattered.

“Mama?”

“Yes, honey?”

“I had fun playing with Therezzzz. Do you like playing with Therezzzz?” Rindy asked.

 _Out of the mouths of babes!_ Carol restrained her laughter and answered seriously, “Yes, I do. Very much in fact.”

“Daddy called her Theresa, but he must have meant Therezzzz.”

“It seems you like the ‘z’ sound better.” Carol smiled at her daughter.

“I do Mama, it’s more fun,” Rindy said as she drew a unicorn on the side of the porcelain tub with her bath crayons.

“I wasn’t sure if Theresa and Therezzzz were the same person, but it must be.”

“Why do you say that, honey?”

“He said to stay away from her.”

“Why?” Carol wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“He said you liked her too much, and it was wrong. I think Daddy’s wrong. How can anyone like Therezzzz _too_ much? She’s awesome!”

It was all Carol could do to keep her cool. She would not put Rindy in the middle of this. “I think you’re very grown up to decide for yourself.” She kissed Rindy on the head and asked, “Ready to get out?”

“Yes, Mama.” Rindy stood up and climbed out of the tub.

Carol wrapped a fluffy white towel around the small blonde, then scrubbed the unicorn picture off the side of the tub and let the water out.

“Do you need help drying off?”

“No,” Rindy said as she ran into her room, still wrapped in her towel.

“Find some pj’s! No running around naked, little girl!” Carol called out.

“Oh, Mama!”

Carol followed Rindy into her room to see what she was up to. Her towel had been discarded on the floor in front of the toy box and the light was on in her closet. She picked up the towel and went back and put it on the rack to dry. Rindy ran in dressed only in her “Frozen” themed underpants, but had a “Frozen” themed nightgown in her hand.

“Ok, snowflake, let’s get that on you and brush your teeth.”

Rindy wriggled into her nightgown and pulled out her little stool to stand on so she could reach the sink. Carol combed her hair while she brushed.

“Where is Therezzzz?”

“Downstairs, I think.”

“Will she read me a story?”

“You’ll have to ask her.”

“Will you go ask her while I pick a book?”

“Of course. Be right back.”

“Wait Mama, can you turn on my lights?” she said, pointing to the small lights strung along the canopy of her bed. Carol walked back into her room and turned on the twinkle lights. “Thank you,” she said, distracted by her books.

Carol turned and went downstairs to find Therese, knowing better than to get between Rindy and her books. Her love was curled up in the chaise reading her own book. _My two bookworms._. The tall blonde rested her hands on the arm of the chair and leaned in to kiss the smaller woman.

“Where’s Rindy?”

“She’s picking a book – she wants you to read to her. You don’t have to, you know.”

“I’d like to, if you don’t mind,” she answered.

“Why would I mind?”

Therese took Carol’s hand and pulled her down into the chaise. They wrapped their arms around one another. “If it’s something you do together, I don’t want to take that time from you.”

“I’ll be there too, just listening instead of reading.” She smiled and kissed her again. “Shall we? She might have something picked by now.” She laughed, then stood and offered her hand to Therese. 

They walked hand in hand down the hall and up the stairs. They dropped hands as they approached Rindy’s door. The little blonde had narrowed her choices down to two books, “The Day the Crayons Quit” and “Steam Train Dream Train”. Therese looked at them with Rindy.

“Which one do you like?” Rindy asked Therese.

“I haven’t read either one. Do you have a favorite between the two?”

“I like this story better, but the pictures are really good in this one?”

“Let’s start with the train one.” Therese smiled at the little girl.

“Ok.”

Carol turned on the lamp next to the bed and turned off the overhead light. She pulled back the covers of the bed and patted it for Rindy.

“Hop in, snowflake,” Carol said to Rindy.

Rindy bounced into bed and they pulled the covers over her and each took a side of the full size bed. Therese was on the lamp side so she could read. Rindy snuggled against her mother and pulled Therese’s arm.

“Scoot closer, Therezzzz.” She moved her teddy bear a little to make room.

Therese slid over a little bit and Rindy wrapped her little arm around hers. She leaned over so Rindy and Carol could see the book. Therese began reading. She didn’t get very far before Rindy was asleep.

“Turn off the lamp,” Carol whispered.

Therese set the book on the table and did as she was asked. They were left under the canopy of small white and purple twinkle lights, Rindy quietly sleeping with her mother on one side of her and Therese on the other. Carol looked over at Therese and got a dreamy smile on her face. She reached her foot over and hooked it over Therese’s ankle, looking for contact with her love. Therese smiled back at her. They stared at each other for a few minutes - twinkle lights shining in their eyes. Their expressions went from smiling, to more serious, and then what could only be described as love. Both women spoke volumes without uttering a single word.

Rindy turned on her side and snuggled with her teddy bear, releasing both women. Carol slowly got up and went around and took Therese’s hand. She got up off the bed, trying not to wake the little one. They stood holding hands looking at the sleeping child. Carol fed her arm around Therese’s waist and pulled her toward the door. She left the smaller woman at the door while she flicked on a nightlight in the bathroom, turned off the twinkle lights, and leaned in and kissed her daughter’s forehead. They walked into the hallway, and Carol shut the door. She motioned for them to move down the hallway. They turned into Carol’s bedroom.

“She’s a sweet child. She’s you, Carol.”

“I’m glad you like her.” Carol beamed. “She’s everything to me. The one thing Harge and I did right in this world.”

“Carol, where should I sleep tonight?”

“I want you to sleep with me, but I’m just not sure what the proper protocol is here.”

“I want to be here with you too, but what if Rindy wakes up in the night and finds us together?”

“I don’t know. If you were a man, I suppose it would be more obvious,” she sighed. “She’s five, going on thirty.” Carol chuckled at her own joke, “I’m just not sure what she would think if she found us asleep together. Perhaps more importantly, what she’ll tell her father.”

“I think it’s probably best not to sleep up here. I’ll gather my things and move downstairs to the guest room.”

“You’re probably right,” Carol said, disappointed that she wouldn’t be spooned around the smaller woman all night.

“How about a glass of wine in front of the fire before bed?” Carol suggested.

“Sounds wonderful.”

“I’ll go open a bottle.” She kissed Therese and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

The women were sitting in the chaise watching the fire and sipping their wine. Carol wrapped her arm around the smaller woman and pulled her close. Therese turned into her and lazily circled her thumb on the inside of Carol’s thigh just above her knee. They were quiet for a while, enjoying the warmth and closeness of the other’s body.

Carol finished her wine and set the glass on the table next to the chaise. She reached over and took Therese’s almost empty glass and set it next to hers. She turned off the lamp next to the chaise, leaving them with just the flickering light from the fire. She turned back to her lover and leaned over her. Therese scooted down a bit and reached up and caressed Carol’s cheek with her fingers, then moved them into her hair. The taller woman hooked her leg around the smaller woman’s thigh and pulled her closer. She took her time as she traced Therese’s brow line with her nose, following with soft kisses. She continued, tracing and kissing along her cheeks, her jaw, her ear, her neck, her chin, her nose, and then her lips.

“So beautiful …” Carol whispered between kisses. 

Therese moved her head to give her lover access to her face and neck. She was completely entranced by the blonde’s tender adoration. “Carol …” she whispered back. She scooted down a little bit more in the chaise. Carol was almost on top of her now. Therese moved her hands to her chest, gently kneading her lover’s breasts. She could feel the her nipples responding to her touch under her shirt. She slowly ran one of her hands around Carol’s ribs and around to the small of her back. She spread her fingers and ran her hand under her shirt, up her back, over her shoulder blades, then back down to her waist. Her fingers moved under Carol’s waistband and squeezed the warm bare skin of her behind as she pulled her even closer.

“Mmmm, Therese …” Carol continued to kiss her love as her hand moved down Therese’s neck and over her collarbone, then down her abs to her hip. She fed her hand under her t-shirt, then around her back and unclipped her bra. Therese lifted up a little bit, giving her hand more room to complete its task. She removed her bra through her shirt sleeves and tossed it on the floor. Carol’s hand went to her breast and circled the soft flesh and pinched the erect peak. She repeated her effort on her other breast. Therese let out a soft moan, aware she needed to control her verbal reactions to her lover.

Their kisses matched the slow pace of their hands, deepening as their hips started to move together. Therese’s hand moved from Carol’s breast down the center of her body and slipped inside her panties. Her lover was wet and ready for her. She ran her fingers along the smooth silk, and entered her with two of her fingers. She started moving in and out as her thumb circled her lover’s clit in a slow rhythm.

“Fuck … Therese …” Carol murmured into her lover’s neck.

“Carol … touch me … I need you …” Therese responded between erratic breaths.

Carol unbuttoned Therese’s jeans, flattened her hand and moved her fingers into Therese’s drenched folds. She slid her fingers along her and dipped inside then back up and around her clit, then back down, repeating her movements and matching Therese’s rhythm.

“Oh god, Carol …” Therese moaned as Carol’s fingers stopped teasing and finally entered her.

They moved their hips and fingers slowly, enjoying the almost torturous pace, each woman lost in the other. Carol’s nose was buried in Therese’s neck, while the smaller woman’s forehead pressed into Carol’s shoulder. They continued to move together, their passion escalated, neither woman able to control it any longer. 

Carol lifted her head and looked into the emerald green eyes, hooded with desire.  
“I love you,” she said, as she felt herself falling over the edge.

“I love you,” Therese responded, lost in the blue eyes above her. She lifted her hips as Carol’s speed increased. It wasn’t long before she felt her orgasm start to build. She clung to Carol, her hips moving, trying to take in all of her lover as her climax took her. Soon after, Carol’s body stiffened above her, then relaxed, languid on top of her. Both women’s bodies pressed together, their hearts beating as one, suspended in their ecstasy.

They slowly reclaimed their hands from one another and Carol sank down into the chaise beside her lover, her leg and arm still over Therese.

“Wow, that was …” Carol was at a loss for words to describe her feelings.

Therese wasn’t in much better shape. Her body was still vibrating. She wrapped her arm around Carol and pulled her close. “Carol, that was … just … yeah ... wow.”

They stayed in each other’s arms while they came back down, then slowly untangled. Therese turned on her side and snuggled back into Carol’s arms. They watched the fire for a while.

Therese yawned, turned back over and nuzzled Carol’s chest.

“Tired?” Carol asked.

“Yes, I guess I am.” She yawned again.

“I suppose we should get some sleep,” Carol suggested, as she ran her fingers through Therese’s hair.

“I don’t know how much sleep I’ll get, knowing you’re just upstairs.”

“I feel the same. We have to try, darling. We’ll be able to tell Rindy soon. She likes you very much. I think she will be ok with us.”

“I really like her too. Do you think Harge is going to be a problem?” Therese lifted her head and looked at Carol.

“I’m not sure yet. Hopefully, he’ll back down. He’s off on a trip with his girlfriend, so he doesn’t really have a leg to stand on.”

“But he clearly had a problem with me being a woman.”

“Yes, that’s true, but it’s not up to him. I love you, and I want to be with you.” She paused for a moment. “He’s going to have to get used to it. He has a bully mentality. If I hold my ground, he’ll back down.”

“I hope you’re right. I love you, too. I don’t want him to come between us.”

Carol stood up and offered her hand to her love. “Come on. Let’s not talk about him anymore tonight.” Therese stood too, fastened her jeans, then picked up her bra off the floor.

Therese took the wine glasses to the kitchen, and turned on the hall light, while Carol shut off the fireplace. They made their way to the base of the stairs, turning lights off as they went. Carol took Therese in her arms and held her close.

“Goodnight, angel,” Carol said, then softly kissed Therese’s lips.

“Goodnight.” 

They reluctantly parted and went to their own rooms. Therese stood at the base of the stairs and watched Carol as she climbed up to the landing.

* * *

Therese felt the duvet lift and then the side of the bed dip. Her lover’s body moved in close along the length of her her back and legs. She gathered her long dark hair and moved it away from her neck up onto the pillow. Her lover’s arm snaked under her neck and the other around her waist, then she flattened her hand between her breasts and pulled her close. Warm lips kissed her back at the base of her neck, then her head settled on the pillow beside her own. Therese clutched the arm around her with her own and took her love’s hand in hers. She lifted it to her lips and then set it back on her chest. She drifted off to sleep, finally relaxed.

* * *

A soft concerto featuring clarinet and oboe filled the still dark room. Carol rolled over and hit the snooze on her phone.

“What time is it?” a sleepy Therese asked, rolling over and wrapping her arm around Carol.

“Five,” Carol answered. “I need to go back upstairs.”

“Ok.”

“Sorry for waking you, angel.” Carol ran her hand over Therese’s shoulder and down her arm.

“I don’t mind, if it meant having you here for part of the night.” She reached up and ran her fingers along Carol’s cheek, over her jaw, and rested them where her shoulder met her neck.

“I couldn’t sleep. I was just tossing and turning. I probably shouldn’t have come down, but I couldn’t help myself.”

“I wasn’t sleeping either.” She leaned over and kissed Carol. “You better go.”

Carol kissed her one more time, then moved away from her. “See you in a while.”

“What time are you getting up?”

“Six.”

“Ok.”

* * *

Rindy ran down the stairs and made a beeline for the guest room. “Therezzzz! Where are you?” she called down the hallway.

“Right here, sweetie,” Terese responded from the bathroom. She had just finished brushing her teeth and was putting her toiletries away.

“Hi!” Rindy exclaimed.

Therese squatted down to be at eye level with the little blonde. Rindy threw her arms around Therese’s neck and hugged her tight. She hugged her back and asked, “Did you sleep well, little one?”

“Yes. Did you?” she asked still hugging Therese.

“I did.”

Carol rounded the corner to find them hugging in the bathroom. Therese looked up at her and smiled. She felt a tear come to the corner of her eye. Rindy really liked Therese, and she seemed to like the little girl in return. It was more than Carol could have hoped for. She was actually thankful Harge had decided to go on a trip so they had this unexpected time. She had been worried it was too soon for them to meet, but it had all worked out fine.

She carefully wiped the tear away, trying not to mess up her mascara. “Sweet pea, Should we go get breakfast started? Let Therese finish getting ready?”

“Ok, Mama.” She let go of Therese and raced out of the bathroom toward the kitchen.

“Good morning, darling.” Carol kissed Therese quickly.

“Good morning.” she said, looking Carol up and down. “You look gorgeous! I love that suit.”

Carol had chosen a dark grey suit with light blue pin stripes, and a matching light blue oxford button down shirt. She had her black suede heels dangling from her hand. Carol had straightened her hair and parted it on the side. Her makeup was subtle, perfectly accentuating her beautiful eyes, long lashes, cheeks and lips.

“How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself when you look like that?” Therese whispered, reaching out her hand to rest on Carol’s hip under her jacket.

“We’ll have to behave ourselves. You look good enough to eat.” She leaned in and kissed her again. “I love your hair down, and the way those jeans hug your ass,” she whispered in her ear.

“Mama, are you coming?” Rindy yelled from the foyer.

Carol broke away from Therese and moved to the bathroom doorway. “I’ll see you in the kitchen.” She winked at her lover as she turned to leave.

* * *

They had breakfast together at the kitchen island. Therese had just loaded her things into the Jag when Anna showed up. Rindy introduced her to Therese and showed her their puzzle.

“Therese, are you ready to go? Sweet pea, we have to leave for work, come say goodbye!” Carol called from the kitchen.

Rindy ran back into the kitchen. Therese and Anna followed her.

“Anna, I should be home around three. I’ll call you if it’s going to be later. The key to the SUV is in the usual place should you need it.”

“No problem, I’m free all day.” Anna replied.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Therezzzz, will you come back with Mama?” Rindy asked, hugging her legs, looking up at her with her big blue eyes.

“Not tonight little one, but hopefully soon.” She squatted down and gave the little girl a big hug, then kissed her on the head. Rindy hugged her tightly around her neck. “Thanks for a wonderful day yesterday. I had fun,” Therese said to Rindy.

“Me too, Therezzzz.” She let go and went to her mother. “Mama, bring Therezzzz back soon, ok.”

“I will, sweet pea, I promise.” Carol squatted down and they hugged. “I’ll see you later this afternoon.”

Carol grabbed her purse and she and Therese headed out to the car. Carol took off her jacket and draped it over their things in the back. They got in the car, Carol put on her sunglasses, and they were on their way.

“I left something on the floor. It seems to be missing,” Therese said to Carol.

“What ever would that be?” Carol asked innocently, the corners of her mouth turning up in a slight smile.

“You took it!”

“Darling, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You do know! Cheater!” Therese crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

“You’ll find your phone charger in your camera bag. I did an unauthorized trade this morning.” She chuckled low and smiled as she snuck a look at her lover. “Darling, I would not survive another drive with you and that riding crop in the same car!”

Therese wouldn’t look at her, hiding the grin on her face.

“Angel, don’t punish me. It was a life or death decision. I might have crashed the car if you repeated your previous behavior!”

“I’ll get you back, just you wait,” Therese playfully threatened.

“Not if I get you first,” Carol teased. “You forget, I have the crop again, darling.”

* * *

They had talked all the way to the photography studio, enjoying the ride. Therese tried not to watch Carol driving the big cat. She knew it would just make her crazy with desire for her lover, and she had no idea when they would be alone again.

Carol pulled the car into the loading zone in front of the studio. She killed the engine and set her sunglasses on the dash, then turned to Therese.

“I’m not ready for this,” Carol said taking Therese’s hand.

“Ready for what?”

“To be away from you.” 

“I’m not ready either.”

“Can I call you later?”

“Yes, please. Can I call you if I get a break?”

“Yes, I would love that.”

They leaned in and kissed each other. Therese threaded her hand around the back of Carol’s neck, and Carol cupped her cheek. Their kiss got heated and they lost track of time and where they were. They were interrupted by a knock on Carol’s window.

“Hey you two, get a room!”

They broke apart and Carol turned, her head whipping around to see who it was. She rolled the window down. “Robert! You scared me to death!” she laughed.

He put his hands on the car door and squatted down to look at her in the car. “Sorry Carol, but I saw your car and wondered why you were in front of … Tee?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

Robert put his hands on the door and squatted down to look at her in the car. “Sorry Carol, but I saw your car and wondered why you were in front of … Tee?”

“Stay right there, don’t go anywhere,” Carol said, smiling at Robert. 

“Ok,” the big man said. He stood and stepped toward the back of the car.

Carol hit the button and the car window slid back up into the door frame. They were once again alone in their soft leather cocoon. She turned back to a wide eyed Therese, then reached over the center console and took her hand. “I guess Dannie didn’t tell him.”

“I guess not,” Therese said as she looked at their hands.

Carol gently took her chin in her fingers and tipped her head up. “Darling, look at me.” Therese slowly raised her eyes. “It’s going to be all right. Robert loves you. I’m sure he'll be fine with us together.”

“I know.” She sighed. “I just wanted to tell him in my own way – when I was ready.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Carol asked.

“No, but thanks.” Therese gave her a little smile.

“Ok, I’m only a phone call away if you need me.” She leaned over and sweetly kissed Therese. “Back to reality. Ready?”

Therese took a deep breath. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” They both opened their doors. A rush of chilly air enveloped the women. The hustle and bustle of the street noise and traffic going by was a jarring step back into city life.

Carol gracefully crawled out of the low sportscar and faced Robert. She was almost as tall as him in her heels. “Darling, how are you feeling?” she asked as they kissed each other on both cheeks. Robert wrapped his big bear arms around Carol and they hugged. As they parted, she lightly ran her fingers over the bandage on his head. Therese had her arms folded around herself and watched them over the roof of the car. She wanted her coat from the back but didn’t want to move there just yet.

“Fine, Carol, I’m fine. Just a few bumps and bruises,” Robert answered. He leaned around Carol and looked over the roof of the car at Therese. “Good morning, Tee. Maybe a better morning for some of us than others?” He smiled at her, then looked back at Carol.

“Don’t tease her too much, dear. It’s new … and wonderful,” Carol said quietly, as she smiled coyly up at him.

“Morning …” Therese said shyly. She felt the blush creep up from her chest to her neck, then spread over her cheeks. She had gone over several ‘how to tell Robert’ plans in her head, but hadn’t had time to settle on one yet. Crawling under the car and not telling him was a new one that had just occurred to her. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the car only sat about six inches off the ground, so that plan wasn’t an option. This was not how she intended for Robert to find out about her new relationship with Carol.

“Robert, how’s Jeanette?” Carol asked. She genuinely wanted to know, but was also trying to get his attention back on her to give Therese a little more time.

“She’s great. Annoyed at me for coming to work today. She wanted me to take one more day off.”

“Please give her my best. We should have dinner soon. The four of us,” Carol suggested and looked over the car at her love.

“We should. She would love to see you.” He noticed the two women staring at each other and added, “And Tee too.”

Therese walked around to the back of the car. She had contemplated getting back into the the safety of the warm contoured seat and driving off with Carol, but decided that was a short term solution to her dilemma. Robert looked over at her and noticed her flushed face and awkward stance. He moved to the back of the car, took her in his arms and said in her ear, “I was going to thank you for taking on Carol’s shoot, but I think perhaps, you may need to thank me,” he teased. “We’ll talk later.” He gave her an extra squeeze, then let her go.

Carol released the hatch, then joined Robert and Therese at the back of the car. Therese reached in for her coat and then her bag. Robert took the bag from her and said, “I’ll set this in your office.” He smiled at her then leaned back over to Carol and kissed her on her cheek. “Great to see you this morning, Carol. I’ll talk to you soon.” He left the women, crossed the sidewalk, and went inside the studio.

Therese put on her coat and was just about to pick up her camera bag from the back of the car when she felt Carol take her elbow in her hand.

“Therese? Are you ok?”

Therese turned toward her love. “Yeah, I just hadn’t planned on Robert catching us making out like teenagers. I’m a little embarrassed.”

“I’m sorry, darling. I suppose I got a little carried away,” Carol admitted. She moved her hands under the black leather jacket to Therese’s hips. “Forgive me?”

“Carol, I was right there with you, there’s nothing to forgive,” she said, her lover’s touch calming her nerves a bit. She stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around Carol’s shoulders and neck. “I liked it.” She pulled Carol in for a tight hug.

“Me too.” Carol moved her arms further under Therese’s coat, around her slim waist. The two women held each other for a bit longer, then Carol leaned back and kissed her. The smaller woman brought her hand from around her neck to her love’s cheek. They broke the kiss and looked into each other’s eyes. “I’ll call you later,” Carol said.

“I look forward to it,” Therese said. She kissed her one more time, then turned and picked up her stuff. “Bye.”

“Goodbye, angel,” Carol said as she closed the hatch. She made herself walk back to the driver’s side and opened the door. She caught Therese’s eye one more time and smiled. Then she got in. The big cat roared back to life and pulled out into traffic.

Therese watched the Jag disappear down the street and felt a sudden sense of loss. _Come on Therese, get it together. You’ll see her soon._ A taxi pulling into the now vacant spot honked its horn. Therese was jolted back from her thoughts and stepped out of the street and up onto the sidewalk.

* * *

Robert walked into the studio carrying Therese’s bag. He saw Dannie sitting at his desk and called to him.

“Dannie, Dannie, come here!” Robert said. He had his knee on the couch and had his hand on the back supporting him as he peeked through the lobby blinds.

“What’s going on? Is it that hot waitress from across the street you’ve been trying to fix me up with?” Dannie took the same stance and peeked through the blinds with Robert. “Damn, she wasn’t kidding!”

“You knew about them?”

“Terry texted me yesterday, but I thought she was just messing with me. I mean they left together Friday, but … wow, Carol sure has a sweet ride.” Dannie moved to get a better view. “Whoa! They’re kissing! Right there in the street!”

“Dannie, I can’t believe you didn’t text me! I wondered why Carol’s car was out front when I got here. I got closer and I saw her pretty heavily _involved_ with someone inside, so I thought I would give her a hard time. When they came up for air, it was Tee!”

“Oh shit! Here she comes!” Robert turned and sat on the couch and Dannie hopped into the chair next to him. Therese walked through the door. She immediately noticed Robert and Dannie sitting in the lobby. Her bag was on the floor at near the end of the couch by the door.

“Were you two watching us?” she questioned.

“No, no. We were just discussing today’s schedule,” Robert covered.

“Yeah, today’s schedule,” Dannie agreed.

“You never sit here, you two hens were watching and cackling, weren’t you?! I can’t believe you guys. You’re the worst!” she said incredulously. Therese wasn’t mad, but she wanted to give them a hard time for spying on her.

“Awe, come on Tee … “ Robert said. “You’re the last person I expected to find in front of the studio, all hot and heavy with Carol, one of my dearest friends!” he teased. “I didn’t know either one of you liked girls.”

“Robert! ‘Hot and heavy’? Really?” Therese said, blushing again. “And I’m not a ‘girl’, I’m twenty-four.” She plopped down on the other end of the couch with her arms crossed in front of her. 

“I thought you were pulling my leg when you texted me yesterday,” Dannie added.

“No. I wasn’t.” _No sense in trying to hide anything now._ “I spent the whole weekend with her,” Therese said. Her arms relaxed and a dreamy smile came over her face as she remembered.

The studio phone rang. “I want to hear more,” Dannie said as he got up and went to his desk to answer the call.

“I can’t believe I’m the last to know,” Robert pouted. He turned toward her and moved a little closer. “What are her intentions toward you? How serious is this?”

“Robert … I ...” 

Robert took her small hand in his. “Tee, you and Dannie are like the kids I never had. I mean, I’m much too young to really be your father.” He grinned at her. “But … well … you know, I care about what happens to you. I adore Carol too, but you Tee … you’re my heart.” He took his free hand and set it on his chest.

Therese couldn't believe the love she felt from and for him in that moment. She threw her arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him tight. He returned her embrace. “Thank you. I feel the same about you,” she said softly near his ear. Therese finally let him go and sat back on the couch. Her eyes were moist and several tears fell down her cheeks. Robert reached inside his blazer and handed her his fresh handkerchief.

“Tears? What are the tears for?”

“They’re happy tears. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you,” she said as she blotted her eyes.

“So ... tell me about you and Carol. If you want to ...”

“I’m in love with her,” she whispered as she looked down at the cloth in her hands.

“Does she feel the same?”

“Yes.” She grinned, still not looking at Robert. 

He leaned his head down and could barely see the dimples that creased her cheeks. “This all came out of the shoot on Friday?” he asked.

“Yes. I don’t know what it was about her, but I felt drawn to her from the moment our eyes met.” She looked up at the big man. “Boy, was she pissed at you!”

“Yeah, that was a rough day,” he said, touching the bandage on his head.

“Are you really ok?” Therese was genuinely concerned.

“Yes, I’m fine. I guess it turned out better that you were here instead of me.” He laughed.

“For the record, she wasn’t mad at you once she found out where you were. She was very concerned.”

“She’s been a good friend for a long time. Is this the real deal, between the two of you? You haven’t known Carol very long to be in love with her already.”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” she asked him.

“Actually, I do. When I saw Jeanette the first time …” He sighed and got a goofy smile on his face. “I was the TA for a lab class in grad school and she was a third year undergrad. She came in the first day and sat in the front row. She looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes of hers, and I knew. I fell for her right in that moment. She smiled at me and I was gone. It took me a couple of weeks to work up the courage to ask her out. We haven’t been apart since our first date, all those years ago.”

“I didn't know that about you guys. It’s obvious you two are still crazy about each other. I feel like that’s what happened with Carol. One look and I was fascinated with her. Of course, there’s the surface stuff. She’s gorgeous, but I got to know her over the course of the day and we just clicked. I don’t understand it, even as I sit here. It just is ... I love her. We had a wonderful weekend at her beach house.” She smiled at him.

“Did you meet Rindy? Are you ready to be in a relationship with the mother of a young child?”

“I did! She’s adorable. I don’t see her as a negative. In fact, seeing Carol with her daughter makes me love her more. Rindy was with us most of yesterday and we had a great time.”

“What about Harge? Does he know? I know they’re separated and divorcing, but that guy’s a jerk. I shouldn’t speak ill of him, but I never liked the guy. He’s never seemed very open minded to me – he could make it hard on her.”

“Yes. He showed up late Saturday night. I’ll just say ... it didn’t go well.”

“Be careful around him. I don’t trust him,” Robert warned.

“I will,” Therese assured him. “Hopefully, I won’t have much to do with him.” She paused. “Are you sure you’re ok with this? I was worried about telling you. Not only that I was in love with a woman, but that it was Carol.”

“Oh Tee …” He pulled her into a big bear hug and rubbed her back with his big hand. “Of course I’m ok with it. I just don’t want you to get hurt. Carol’s a bit older than you and still tangled with Harge.” He let her go, but his hands were still on her shoulders. His face broke out in a conspiratorial grin and said, “Carol is something though, isn’t she?! Jeanette and I adore her.”

“She is magnificent,” Therese said. She gave Robert a big grin, her dimples deep in her cheeks. “Thanks, Robert.”

“Should we get to work?” Robert asked.

“Yes. Dannie’s going to want to know everything. I assume you’ll tell him.” She lifted one of her eyebrows at him.

“Why would I …”

“Don’t deny it! You two are the worst gossips I know!” She stood and turned back to Robert. “It’s ok, you can tell him, then I won’t have to deal with his jealous ass,” she teased as she picked up her bag and headed to her office.

* * *

Robert had one client that morning and two more scheduled for the afternoon. He asked Therese to help him with the first afternoon shoot, then to sort through the shots from the morning. They often worked like this. Robert trusted her to sort the files and let him choose the final proofs from her choices. Her first task of the morning was to check and restock their equipment for an off-site shoot the next day. She missed Carol and was thankful to be busy.

The afternoon shoot was finished and had gone well. Therese finally had a quiet moment in her office. The files from the morning shoot were loading, so she had a few minutes to herself. She texted Carol.

_miss you. -T_

Almost immediately her phone vibrated. She thought it was a text back, but Carol was actually calling her. “Carol …” she answered.

“Hello, darling. I miss you too,” Carol said.

“Where are you?” Therese asked.

“Driving. I made arrangements and gathered everything I need to work at home while I have Rindy. I may need to come in for a meeting or two mid week.”

“Are you hands free? I don’t want you holding the phone and driving.”

“Yes, darling. How’s work? Are we ok with Robert?”

“We’re fine. He doesn’t want me to get hurt. We had a really nice talk.”

“I would never hurt you, my angel.” She paused, then added, “I love you.”

Therese could hear the affection in Carol's voice. “I love you too,” Therese answered softly. “When can I see you? I miss you. More than is reasonable, given the short time we’ve been apart.”

“I feel the same. It felt wrong leaving the city without you by my side.”

“I want to be there too.”

“Maybe we can have lunch when I come back, probably Wednesday.”

“I’ll check our schedule. I think we only have something that morning right now.”

There was a knock at her door. “Terry?” Dannie said.

“Hang on … Come in.”

Dannie opened the door and brought in a single long stemmed red rose. It was in a very tall, tapered crystal vase with a white ribbon tied around the neck. The long tails of the bow curled and bounced as he set it on her desk. Dannie had a card in his other hand and propped it against the glass. “This just arrived for you,” Dannie said as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

“Thanks. Now, get out of here!” She chased Dannie out and shut the door. “Carol? Are you still there?” Therese asked.

“Yes, darling. I’m still here.”

“Danny just brought in the most beautiful long stemmed rose I’ve ever seen!” She took the stem between her fingers and looked at it closer. “There are no thorns.” It was so tall she had to stand to smell it. “Oh my god, it smells divine! Is this from you?” she asked.

“It better be! If you’re getting flowers from someone else, we’re going to have a problem,” she teased.

“Oh Carol, I love it. Thank you. Should I read the card now?”

“No, angel. Wait until we hang up,” she said softly.

“I don’t want to hang up.”

“I know, me either. I’ve just pulled into the garage. I’m sure Rindy will be looking for me.”

“Ok. Tell her hello for me.”

“Hang on … “

Anna stood at the mud room door and waved to Carol. She let Rindy go once the car was settled. Therese heard the car door open and Rindy say “Mama!”

“Hi sweet pea. Give me a minute, I’m on the phone with Therese,” Carol said to her daughter.

“Therezzzz! Can I say hi, can I, Mama?”

“Hi kiddo,” Therese’s voice said through the car speakers.

“Therezzzz! Why aren’t you here with us? Don’t you want to play piano with me?”

“I do little one, but I’m still at work.”

“Maybe Therese can visit us this weekend?” Carol said, hoping she hadn’t put Therese on the spot.

“Yes, I would love to visit,” Therese confirmed.

“Yes!” The little blonde hugged her mother. “Bye, Therezzzz!” Then she raced back over to Anna and back into the house.

“I wonder sometimes if my child can walk,” Carol chuckled. “She races around this house like a cheetah!”

“I think it’s cute,” Therese answered.

“Will you really come for the weekend again?” Carol hesitantly asked.

“There isn’t anywhere I’d rather be.”

“We can make arrangements later in the week. Ok?”

“Ok. I should get back to work. I have some files I need to sort for Robert.”

“All right.”

“Will you call me later? Before bed, so we can say goodnight?” Therese asked.

“Of course, darling.”

“Thank you for the rose. It’s lovely.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll talk to you later tonight,” Carol said softly.

“Yes, later … Bye.” Therese reluctantly ended the call.

She sat in her office and looked at the flower and the card. She smiled as she opened the envelope. It was on embossed stationery with ‘Carol Aird’ in silver script at the top. The elegant cursive writing on the thick paper looped slightly to the right.

> _Dearest Therese,_
> 
> _I thought I knew what being in love was, but this feeling I have for you bears no resemblance to anything I’ve ever read or felt about love in the past. You have me floating in a kind of blissful insanity._
> 
> _I can only think of your sparkling emerald eyes gazing into mine. The laughter between us flashing like the tail of a comet across the darkness that had surrounded my soul. Your soft lips on mine as they come together in passionate kisses. How impossibly close you hold me, our hearts beating as one, when we’re lost in the ecstasy of our love. Then the warmth and safety of our embrace, whispering promises and dreams, as our bodies calm … then sleep._
> 
> _While we have built a thousand unforgettable memories in just a few days, the one most prevalent in my mind is the first time our eyes met. It will always be when I knew you were for me, as I am for you._
> 
> _I miss you isn’t quite what I am feeling as I write this note. The French say “Tu me manques”. It means, ‘you are missing from me’. It is much closer to how I’m feeling away from you, my angel. You have become a part of me, essential to my being._
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _Carol_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for parts of Carol’s letter came from Patricia Highsmith’s “The Price of Salt”.  
> “the feeling bore no resemblance to what she had read about love”, “blissful insanity”, and “laughter flashed like the tail of a comet”.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for the extra support, loads of encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!  
> Also, a special shout out to slowplay. You know why darling. ^.~

Therese held Carol’s note to her nose. Even a day later she could smell the faint hint of the blonde’s perfume. She closed her eyes and sighed. She had lost count of how many times she’d read the amorous words Carol had written to her. Every time she read the letter she could feel her heart rate increase and her longing for Carol grow. Her words had tapped every feeling Therese understood and didn’t understand about her love for the woman. 

She looked at the perfect flower. She guessed it had to be at least two feet tall. Deep green leaves lined the thornless stem above the neck of the tall crystal vase. The head of the rose was huge – it had deep red petals curled in a tight bud at the center and spiraled out to a looser bloom around its outer circumference. It smelled divine. She had never seen such a thing of beauty. She ran the white silk ribbon between her fingers.

“Whatever did I do to earn this woman’s love?” she said to the flower.

Dannie was walking by her door at the exact moment she spoke.

“Did you say something?” he asked.

“No, just wondering how this happened. How this amazing woman loves me.”

“Aww Terry, I know how.” Dannie paused and stepped into her office. “You’re awesome. You deserve someone that loves you. I’m happy for you. I think she’s pretty lucky that you’re so crazy about her.” He sat down in her guest chair and continued, “So this is the real deal? With Mrs. Aird? I mean Carol?”

“Yeah, it is. I’m completely and totally, head over heels, in love with her. I know it’s incredibly fast to know, but it just happened.”

“Huh. I thought you were just pulling my leg. So what did you do all weekend?”

Therese tilted her chin down and raised her eyebrows at him.

“No fuckin’ way! You did not …”

She nodded her head. “Pretty much, yes.” She blushed and grinned at him.

“The whole weekend?! Whoa …”

“Dannie, she’s so romantic. I felt like it was all a dream, but it was real. We drank wine and cuddled in front of the fireplace, danced in the kitchen, laughed, and we … well ...”

“Sounds like you had a much better weekend than mine!” He grinned at her. “She has a kid, right?”

“Her daughter was there yesterday. I was a little nervous to meet her.”

“How old is she?”

“Five. We got along great; she’s a sweet kid. I like her a lot. I’m pretty sure she liked me too.”

“I guess this means you’ll be hanging out with Carol on the weekends.” He sounded a little hurt.

“They’ll still be time for us, Dannie. You’re my best friend.”

“I know. I guess I’m still trying to wrap my head around it, that’s all.”

“Is it because she’s a woman?” Therese asked quietly.

“No, no! Absolutely not. If she makes you happy, I’m all for it. I just was a little surprised. I thought you and Richard were going to stick. I don’t remember you ever dating women before.”

“No, but I’ve never felt like this before. Being with her has made me realize I’ve never truly loved anyone before her. This is the real thing, Dannie.”

Dannie stood and said, “I’m really happy for you, Terry.”

Therese stood too. “Now we need to fix you up with that cute waitress across the street! Her name is Louise.” Therese winked at him and poked him in his gut.

“Hey!” He laughed and curled away from her. “Louise? I like that. She is a looker. Maybe I should ask her out.”

“I don’t know what you’re waiting for – she’s a catch. I’ve seen the way she watches you.” She playfully punched him in the arm. He laughed again and pulled her in for a hug.

“Come on, let’s go to lunch … across the street. You can introduce me to Louise.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Now you’re talking! Give me ten minutes.” Therese agreed.

* * *

Carol had hoped she would see Therese for lunch, but had been forced to cancel. Her meetings ran long and she had only just finished. It had been three long lonely nights since she had dropped Therese off at the studio. She looked at her watch. It was seven-thirty. She unlocked her phone and navigated to her favorites. Smiling to herself, she touched the screen to call Therese.

Therese had been standing in the kitchen looking in the refrigerator when her phone rang. She dug her phone out of her pocket and answered, “Carol.”

Carol smiled at the affection she heard in her lover’s voice. “Darling.” She paused. “What are you doing? Are you at home?” she said hopefully.

“I am. I just took a shower and was thinking about dinner. Where are you?” She closed the refrigerator door and went to the living room. She moved the throw and a book she had been reading and sat on the couch.

“I’m still at work. I’m so sorry I had to cancel lunch at the last minute.”

“It’s ok, I understand.”

“Maybe I can make it up to you?” Carol said suggestively.

“What’d you have in mind?” Therese flirted back.

“Are you busy the rest of the evening?” Carol was looking out the window down at the city lights as they were just starting to illuminate the streets and sidewalks.

“No. Would you like us to be _busy_ together?” she teased.

“Well, Abby has Rindy for an impromptu goddaughter sleepover … so if you’re not busy ... I thought we could have dinner? Maybe spend the night together?” she asked as she sat down and spun around in her chair toward her desk.

“Really? That sounds like a dream. When, where?” Therese cradled her phone as if trying to get closer to Carol – she missed her.

“I can be there in about an hour. Is your roommate home?” Carol asked.

“No. She flew to Chicago on Monday for work. She’ll be back tomorrow night.”

“How about you order some food and I’ll finish up here and get a cab to your place? I can text you when I’m close.”

“I would love that. Is pizza ok?” Therese stood up and surveyed the apartment. She would need to clean it up a bit.

“Pizza sounds wonderful. Should I pick up some wine?”

“I have beer.”

“Perfect.” Carol lowered her voice. “I’ll see you soon, darling.”

“You’re doing that on purpose. You know it makes me crazy when you do that with your voice,” Therese whimpered.

“Whatever do you mean?“ Carol said innocently. Then she laughed, the vibration coming from deep within her throat. “I know,” she admitted and laughed again.

“You’re killing me, Carol. I can’t wait to see you.” Therese paused, then added, “ _All_ of you.”

“Oh darling, now you’re driving _me_ crazy,” Carol growled. “See you soon.”

“Bye.” Therese hung up and called to order pizza. The restaurant she liked took a little longer to deliver than the big chain places, so the timing should work out perfect for Carol’s arrival. “Carol’s coming here!” she excitedly said to herself. Then she looked around the apartment and panicked.

Therese was a whirlwind of motion. She changed the sheets on her bed and did a quick clean up in the bathroom. She picked up some of the clutter around the small apartment and put it on her roommate's bed then shut the door. She fluffed the pillows on the couch and folded the throw she kept over the back. A quick look around and she thought it would do. She was nervous that Carol was visiting her tiny little apartment. This woman was used to the finer things in life, luxuries Therese simply could not afford.

* * *

Carol had been thinking about the next time they could be alone since Monday night. It was the only way she could manage sleeping alone. She was surprised at how much she already craved the young woman’s warm body next to hers as she slept. She had purchased some very special pieces to make their night special, but she needed one more thing. Her plans were bold and she wasn’t sure she could actually pull them off, but she wanted to try. Carol stopped at a little boutique on her way to Therese’s apartment to purchase the last item needed for the evening. Butterflies filled her stomach. She hadn’t seen Therese since she dropped her off at the studio. While they had only been apart a few days, and they had talked at least twice a day since, would everything still be the same between them? Of course it would be, she was just being silly. She pulled her handbag closer to her and found her phone. She texted Therese.

_A few blocks away now. - C_

_Meet you out front. - T_

Therese put on her coat and shoes, then grabbed her keys. She ran down the stairs and looked out the window as she waited inside the lobby. A few minutes later, a cab stopped and the back door opened. A long sexy leg and a foot clad in a black high heeled pump emerged from the car. Her beautiful blonde stood and straightened her black knee-length skirt, then put on her suit jacket over the deep burgundy blouse she was wearing. Her hands freed her hair from the jacket, then adjusted the collar. Therese opened the door and went out to greet her. Carol leaned back into the cab and got her overnight bag, coat, and purse. Therese couldn’t help but admire the curves of her behind and her muscular calves as the tall woman bent to grab her things.

Carol shut the car door and turned to find Therese walking toward her. She had on black sweats, a matching hoodie over a white t-shirt, and red converse basketball shoes. Her hair was down and the grin on her face was highlighted by deep dimples in her cheeks. Carol felt the tension in her back and neck relax when she saw Therese. She had missed her. Carol returned her smile.

They both stopped and looked each other up and down. Their eyes met and their smiles grew larger. Therese took the last few paces between them. Carol set her bag down and the younger woman was immediately in her arms. Carol wrapped her arm around the smaller woman’s back and her other arm over her shoulders. Therese stood on her tiptoes and mirrored her lover. She tucked her nose into Carol’s neck and hugged her close. Her lips could just barely reach the soft place just under Carol’s ear and placed a lingering kiss there. She breathed in the heady mixture of perfume and the scent of the woman she loved. A sense of peace came over her and the restlessness that had been with her since she had last seen Carol calmed. Therese squeezed her tight, then pulled back to look up into the adoring blue eyes she knew she would find looking back at her.

“You’re here.” Therese smiled up at her.

“I’m here.” Carol tilted her head down and chastely kissed her love’s lips. “Should we go inside?” she asked.

“Yes.” Therese picked up Carol’s bag and took her free hand in her own. “I can’t believe you’re here. I didn’t think I would see you until the weekend,” she said, looking up at her as they walked toward the lobby doors.

“Abby has been wanting to spend some alone time with Rindy, so when my meetings ran late she went to the house and picked her up. Those two are trouble when they get together though. Heaven knows what new phrase or trick Abby will teach her.” Carol laughed. “I want you to meet Abby. Soon.”

“I would love to meet her,” Therese said as she unlocked the lobby door. “Maybe this weekend?” Therese asked as they waited for the elevator. The elevator doors opened and a young couple stepped out. They all nodded as stranger’s do to politely acknowledge one another. Therese and Carol stepped inside. Therese leaned in front of Carol and pressed the number three. When the doors closed she moved into Carol's arms again. They rocked slowly back and forth until the elevator stopped, then they pulled apart and walked down the hall to Therese’s apartment. She unlocked the door and held it for Carol to enter first.

There was a short hallway that lead to the living room. A coat rack was tucked in a corner where the hall ended. Carol hung her coat and purse on one of the arms. “Is this ok?”

“Yes.”

Carol smiled at her. Therese set Carol’s bag down, took off her hoodie and added it to a rack arm next to Carol’s. “The pizza should be here soon. Do you have something more comfortable to wear? Although, you look amazing in that suit.” Therese ran her hand over Carol’s shoulder and down her arm.

“Thank you darling, and yes I do.” She shrugged off her suit jacket and draped it over her coat. “I was hoping to rinse off in the shower and change before dinner.”

“Sure.”

Carol slipped her shoes off and set them near the coat rack. She turned and took Therese into her arms again. Her hands found their way under the hem of her t-shirt and pulled her close. 

“God, I missed you,” she said, nuzzling her nose in Therese’s freshly washed hair.

Therese lifted up on her toes and wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck. “I missed you too,” she whispered as she traced the shell of Carol’s ear with her nose. Carol felt the chills run down her neck from the little breaths in her ear as Therese spoke. One of her hands tangled in the blonde locks and the other moved to Carol’s neck. She slowly kissed her way across her cheek, finding the way to her lover’s waiting lips. Their kisses were long and slow, reacquainting themselves after too long an absence. 

Their desire grew more intimate and heated. Therese pushed the blonde against the wall and untucked her blouse. Her hands moved under the material and found her soft warm skin. Carol broke the kiss and tilted her chin up. She breathed her name, “Therese …” Her nails dug into the smaller woman’s shoulder blades. Therese continued kissing Carol’s long graceful neck, nipping, then releasing and soothing it with her lips and tongue. “Therese …” Carol repeated breathlessly.

A loud buzz interrupted their lusty reunion. Therese pulled back and ran her hands over Carol’s bra under her blouse. “Must be the pizza guy.” Carol slid her hands slowly from Therese’s shoulders down her spine to the waistband of her sweats, then over her behind. She gave her ass a squeeze and then moved her hands to her hips.

“Better get it, I suppose.” Carol lowered her voice and moved her lips to Therese’s ear. “We’ll need fuel for what I have planned for you.” She nipped her earlobe where it met her cheek, then gently pushed her away.

“Fuck …” Therese sighed. The buzzer went off again. “Pizza … right … pizza.” She went to buzz the pizza guy into the building.

“How much?” Carol reached for her purse.

“I already took care of it.” Therese smiled at her.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely sure.”

“Can I take a quick shower while you get the food?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s down at the end of that hallway.” She gestured toward a doorway on the other side of the living room. “I put a clean towel and washcloth on the shower door for you.”

“Thank you, darling.” Carol picked up her bag and headed toward the bathroom. 

“Damn,” Therese said, watching the sway of Carol’s hips as she walked away from her. A loud knock on the door made her jump. “Pizza … fuel …” she muttered as she tore her eyes away from the blonde and went to the door.

* * *

Therese put some music on and they sat on the floor on either side of the coffee table. The pizza box was to the side and plates were between them. Therese had just opened the cold bottles of beer and set them on coasters.

“Oh, I forgot napkins.” Therese got up and went to the kitchen. She returned with several paper napkins. She stopped for a moment and looked at the blonde leaning against her couch with her legs crossed in front of her under the table. She had put on a soft, light blue sweater and knit pants in the same color. “Are your feet cold? I have some socks or you can use that blanket on the couch.”

“They’re fine for now. Thanks.” She smiled up at Therese.

Therese handed her a napkin and leaned down and kissed her. Carol reached up and cupped her cheeks with her hands and returned her kiss. She gently pulled Therese back and kissed her nose, then released her. They parted and Therese went back to her side of the table and sat cross-legged like Carol. She opened the pizza box and picked up Carol’s plate. 

“One or two?” she asked.

“One to start. I _am_ starving though,” Carol admitted.

Therese put a piece on each of their plates and they chatted and caught up with each other’s week, laughing and smiling as they ate. They each had another slice, then Therese put the remaining pizza in the refrigerator and they moved to the couch. 

Therese pulled her legs up onto the cushions and leaned against the back of the couch. She opened her arms. “Come here.” She motioned with her hands, beckoning to Carol. The taller woman moved beside Therese as she scooted down some to be closer to her lover. Therese’s arms were now around Carol, her blonde head resting on her chest. They adjusted their legs until they were comfortably tangled. Therese leaned up and grabbed the blanket and tossed it over their feet and legs.

“Comfortable?” Therese asked.

“Yes.” Carol moved her hand to cover Therese’s breast. It was an intimate caress, but one more of familiarity than lust. They were quiet for a while, listening to the music and holding each other – happy to be together again.

“You can really stay the night?” Therese asked.

“Yes. Abby is bringing Rindy into town and we’re going to the zoo tomorrow afternoon. I wish you could join us.”

“We have a shoot in a Central Park until around four. I can probably get Dannie to help with the equipment and be done around five-thirty.”

“Maybe we can have dinner? The four of us. Then you won’t have to wait for the weekend to meet Abby.” She paused. “Do you still want to come to the beach for the weekend?”

“I do.”

“Can you come tomorrow night?”

“Yes. I told Robert I wouldn’t be in Saturday.”

“Is that a problem?”

“Not really. He has a shoot in the morning, but he doesn’t need me for it. Saturday’s are overtime. I usually go in because I don’t have anything better to do.”

“Does that mean you’ve found something _better_ to do?” 

Therese squeezed Carol. “This may be awkward, but there’s this woman I’d like to spend some time with; she invited me to her beach house this weekend.”

“A woman, really? I have a beach house. Do you think I know this woman?”

“Hmmmm, well, she’s a tall blonde. Beautiful skin, gorgeous figure, sexy as hell. God, you wouldn’t believe her blue eyes. I could drown in them.”

“She sounds interesting. Does she know about us? She might be jealous if she knew what I have planned for you this evening.”

“I haven’t told her about you yet. She might not take it well.”

“I can see what she likes about you. You’re pretty sexy yourself. Maybe we can keep this our little secret?”

Therese laughed and hooked her arms under Carol’s, then rolled on top of her. “I love you,” she said, looking into the blue eyes she adored.

Carol scooted under Therese as they laughed and squeezed her a little closer. She reached up and sifted her fingers through her long dark hair. “I missed this, being close, laughing, holding each other,” Carol said as she gazed into the emerald green eyes above her.

“Me too.”

She lifted her head and kissed her lover’s shoulder. She gathered Therese’s hair and smoothed it down her back, then fed her arms under Therese’s and cupped her behind. She squeezed and pulled her lover's hips to her thigh, Therese’s leg now between her own. Carol wrapped one of her arms around Therese’s lower back as she kissed her neck, up to her chin, and then sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She ran her tongue along it, then her teeth, and then her upper lip. Therese moaned and circled her tongue around Carol’s. She slowly explored her mouth, then kissed her lips. Her hips moved against Carol’s thigh. They rolled on their sides and Therese gasped when Carol’s mouth found her neck again. Therese hooked her leg over Carol’s and pressed her hips against her. They continued to kiss deeply, their hands moving over curves and under clothes. Their hips moved against one another in a sweet rhythm they only knew together.

“I … love … you,” Carol tried to say, but it came out as a whisper between labored breaths.

“Bed?” Therese breathlessly suggested.

“Yes, bed,” Carol agreed as she continued to kiss her lover.

Therese lifted up on her hands and knees over Carol. She looked down at her, their eyes hooded and filled with desire. She stood up and reached for Carol’s hands, then pulled her up and led her to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is almost complete! Keep an eye out for it tomorrow or the next day!  
> xoxoxo!  
> M.Ave.D.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for the extra support, loads of encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!
> 
> Also, a special shout out to slowplay for her scarf suggestion. This humble amateur bows to the greatness of her "professional smut". ^.~

Therese led the blonde down the hall into her room. She turned on the lamp by her bed and a soft glow illuminated the space. The side of her bed was directly in front of them with a nightstand against the wall to the left, a long low dresser with a big mirror was along the wall with the door, and a chair sat in the corner at the end of the dresser. Sliding closet doors were across from the end of the bed. Carol noticed the rose she had sent Therese sitting on the end of the dresser. It still looked fresh and beautiful in its vase and her note was propped against it. She smiled, remembering what she had written to the woman she loved.

Therese turned back to her lover and took the hem of Carol’s sweater in her hands.  
“Too many clothes,” she said impatiently.

“Wait,” Carol said as she took Therese’s hands in hers and brought them to her lips. “Let me undress you first.”

“Um, ok.” Therese looked up at her questioningly. There was a mischievous look on her lover’s face that she hadn’t seen before. The desire and lust she recognized, but the look in her eyes and the hint of a grin were new.

Carol reached for the hem of Therese’s t-shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head, then tossed it over the arm of the chair. She wore no bra and Carol couldn’t stop herself from taking her breasts in her hands. She gently kneaded them and ran her thumbs over her hardened nipples. Therese moaned when Carol circled an arm around her waist and bent to kiss the curve of each breast. She took a nipple in her mouth and circled her tongue around the taut pebbled flesh. Her fingers caressed the other.

Therese sucked in a breath and groaned, “Oh god.” She put one hand on her lover’s shoulder and tangled the fingers of the other in the hair at the back of Carol’s bent head.

Carol took her nipple between her teeth and gently bit the tip, then flattened her tongue and licked the peak before drawing it into her mouth. She moved to the other breast and rolled her tongue around her nipple and sucked it in. “Mmmmm …” Carol hummed. The vibration on her breast caused Therese to moan and curl her fingers in the blonde hair. She kissed each breast one more time and lifted her head.

Therese placed her hands on Carol’s shoulders and watched her as she knelt down on one knee. She hooked her fingers under the elastic at the waistband of her sweats and dragged the pants down her legs. She removed them from her feet as Therese lifted each one off the wood floor. Carol slid her hands up her legs and over her hips. Her fingers settled around her lover’s ribs and she slowly placed open mouth kisses around her navel, then continued along the skin above the waistband of her underwear. Carol looked up at her through her long lashes and started to remove this last piece of her lover’s clothing. She tossed her underwear and sweats over to the chair.

She stood and took Therese in her arms, then kissed her. “Stay here for a moment.”

Therese watched Carol in the dresser mirror as she walked around her to the bed and folded the covers back. She turned around and moved Therese’s hair away from her neck and ear, then molded her body to the smaller woman’s back, anchoring herself with her hands on her hips. She kissed her neck and ear as she ran her hands from her hips along her stomach, then up over her ribs and her breasts. Therese leaned her head back against the taller woman, closed her eyes, and moaned in pleasure.

“Carol, my legs feel weak. What are you doing to me?” she asked, trying to stay on her feet.

“Get in bed and lie back on the pillows, darling,” Carol instructed as she kissed her shoulder. She gave the skin a little nip and kissed it again. Therese followed her direction and sat on the bed, then scooted to the middle. She adjusted the pillows until she was comfortable. Her eyes found Carol's as she turned on her side.

Carol turned her back to the bed and found green eyes staring back at her in the mirror. She lifted her sweater over her head and watched Therese’s eyes grow larger, focused on the blood red lace covering Carol’s chest. The lingerie pushed her breasts a little higher and closer together creating lift and a swell to each one, deepening the cleavage between them. Two thin straps went over her shoulders and attached to a wide piece of lace that ran between her shoulder blades. Her creamy skin was visible through the floral pattern of the deep red threadwork.

Therese had been given the dresser and mirror when she moved in. She had never appreciated the big mirror and thought it was ridiculously large for what she needed, until that moment. She had the perfect view of Carol from the bed, both front and back. Therese licked her lips and reached her hand out. “I want to touch you.” 

“Patience, my darling. Stay there, please,” Carol said, making eye contact with her in the mirror.

She ran her hands over her breasts and down her flat abs then under the waistband of her pants. She slowly pushed them down over her legs and stepped out of them. She gracefully picked them up and tossed them to join the rest of their clothes. She stood back up jutting her hips back toward Therese, then ran her hands slowly over her behind. The panties were the same blood red color. A triangle of floral lace covered the patch of hair where her thighs met, but Therese was focused elsewhere. A wide swath of lace attached to the waistband covered her firm behind, then tucked down between her legs. Her lover’s eyes were feasting on the exposed creamy skin left bare by a long diamond shape cutout in the lace. The sexy crease of her ass and a bit of each perfect cheek were left on display. Carol noticed Therese was biting her lip, and her hand reached toward her, flat on the bed.

Therese had never really understood the whole lingerie thing until Carol had revealed her scant coverings just now. She was more practical in her thinking, but now she had a new appreciation for the fine garments. “Oh Carol … “ she sucked in a deep breath. “You’re gorgeous,” she whispered in awe. Her body responded to the sight before her. She felt the throbbing between her legs intensify and when she moved her legs she could feel how wet she was in anticipation of her lover’s touch. Only the woman just out of reach could quell her need. Her fingers curled and grabbed the sheets in anticipation of touching her lover. Carol had definitely upped her foreplay game.

“Roll on your stomach for me and close your eyes, my angel.”

Therese moved the pillows to the side and turned on to her stomach. She put her hands over her head and gripped the vertical slats of her headboard, then closed her eyes. She heard the zipper of Carol’s bag near the door and some rustling, but kept her eyes closed. The bed dipped and Therese felt Carol’s warm mouth kissing her calves, the backs of her thighs, then her behind and up her back. Carol straddled her hips and moved her long dark hair away from her ear. She brought her lips to her neck, lowered her voice and spoke softly in her ear.

“Do you trust me, Therese?”

“Yes,” Therese said quietly. She could feel the warmth of Carol’s body above her. She lifted her behind a little looking for contact, but the taller woman was just out of reach.

“I’d like to do some things with you, but I want you to know I will stop if you ever feel uncomfortable. Ok?” Carol asked.

“Ok.”

Therese felt Carol lower her body on top of her. She felt the lace of the lingerie against her shoulder blades and her behind. The soft skin of her stomach now rested on her back. Carol rolled her hips against her ass and moaned. Therese’s body was tingling, alert to Carol’s every move and touch. Carol ran her hands along Therese’s shoulders, then down her arms and gripped her wrists. She rolled her hips against Therese’s ass again. She pushed her behind up to meet Carol. She heard her gasp.

“Oh God Carol … I need you …” Therese begged as she lifted her hips off the bed again.

“Fuck …” the blonde whispered as she rested her forehead on her lover’s shoulder. Carol wanted to continue her movements against Therese, but she knew it wouldn’t take much more before she couldn’t stop. Her clit begged her to continue the contact with her lover’s tight ass. She rolled her hips one more time and pressed into Therese. “You’re so fucking hot …” she groaned as she reluctantly lifted off her lover. Her hands returned up her arms and over her shoulders, then down her back as she sat up on her knees. Carol reached for the red silk scarf she’d left at the end of the bed.

“Darling, I’d like to tie this scarf over your eyes. Would that be all right?” she asked as she ran the tails of the silk scarf over her behind, then her up back. She leaned forward and showed the material to her.

“Um … ok,” Therese agreed, touching the scarf.

Carol ran her fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp with her nails as she gathered and smoothed the thick dark mane she loved down Therese’s back. She folded the silk, then gently placed it in front of Therese’s eyes and loosely tied a knot at the back of her head.

“Is that too tight, darling?” Carol asked close to her lover’s ear.

“No.”

“I’d like you to keep your hands where they are, my angel. Do you think you can do that for me? No matter what happens?”

“But I want to touch you.”

“Soon, my angel, I promise, soon.” She had never wanted to spend this much time caressing and showing her love to any partner before. Carol had never worn this kind of lingerie either. She had some pretty slips and things, but nothing specifically designed to put her body on display to turn on her lover. This idea had been with her for a few days now. Her desire for Therese made her want to seduce and prolong their lovemaking. She wanted to _show_ her how much she loved her, in addition to telling her.

The blonde placed kisses across Therese’s shoulders and down her back. She took her ass in her hands and squeezed, then kissed and nipped each cheek several times. She continued down her legs to the souls of her feet. Therese giggled and tried to pull her feet away. Carol smiled at her ticklish reaction, then kissed them again, enjoying the sound of her lover’s laughter. Now that she was sure Therese’s sight was blocked, she got off the bed and went to her bag to get the last thing she needed.

“Where are you?” Therese lifted her head and asked nervously. She reached toward the side of the bed with her hand searching for Carol.

“Right here.” She climbed back on the bed and straddled the smaller woman. Carol stretched up and kissed Therese’s neck and whispered in her ear, “I’m right here, my angel. Are you still ok?”

“Yes.” She turned her head and Carol kissed her lips.

“You’re sure? I can take the scarf off if you like.”

“I’m good now. Kiss me again.” Therese grinned at her.

Carol kissed her lips several times, teasing her with her tongue. She took her hands in her own and guided them back to the slats of the headboard. “Hold on, my angel. Don’t let go until I tell you. Promise?”

“Ok, I promise,” Therese said, gripping the slats again.

Carol kissed and massaged her neck and shoulders. She made her way back down her body and gently spread her lover’s legs apart and moved between them. Carol reached under her hips and raised her behind off the bed. Therese adjusted her body until she was comfortable on her knees. She felt exposed and it excited her. Carol cupped her ass with her hands and brushed her thumbs across her slick folds. Therese moaned and rocked back on her knees to find her lover. She felt the texture of the lace against her and moaned again as she pressed against her.

“Carol … please …”

Carol had never been so turned on, but she had to keep control — this was about Therese and a little bit of payback for the incident in the Jag. “You’re so ready for me, my angel,” Carol said as she reached for the item she had just gotten out of her bag. She tapped it against the bed. _thwap_ Therese jumped. “I won’t hurt you, my angel,” Carol reassured her.

“I … know …” Therese said, shuddering between her words. She trusted Carol, but she hadn’t expected the crop to surface again in bed. Yet here it was. Visions of Carol with the crop in the studio that first day played in her head. Then in the Jag while Carol was driving. She was surprisingly turned on by it in the hands of her love again.

Carol pressed into her again, holding her hip with her free hand. “Do you remember our drive to the beach, darling?” Carol purred.

“Carol, you wouldn’t. I don’t think I can stand much more teasing,” Therese gasped.

“I remember telling you you were going to be in _trouble_ when I got my hands on this little beauty. I believe you said you would look forward to it,” she teased.

“I had no idea you would make good on your promise –” She paused. “In bed!” she said incredulously.

Carol said in her low voice, “I think you’ve underestimated my desire to please you, darling.”

“Carol …” Therese said, the need in her voice undeniable.

Carol pressed into Therese again and leaned over her. She ran the end of the crop over one of Therese’s hands, then up her arm. She kissed her back several times, then ran the crop over her other hand and up her arm. She kissed her back a little lower this time as she slid the crop over her shoulders. Carol sat back and ran the little whip down the middle of Therese’s back to the top of the crack of her behind. 

“Oh god … Carol … fuck …” Therese gasped. Robbed of her sight, she could only concentrate on what she was feeling and hearing. Her senses were heightened and her skin seemed hypersensitive. She could hear Carol’s breathing getting more ragged as she continued touching and kissing her body. Her grip tightened on the headboard when the crop was at the top of her ass.

Carol leaned over her lover and followed the crop’s path with her tongue and lips. Therese’s hips were moving and she pressed back into Carol, her breaths now coming in small gasps and moans as her lover kissed her body. She leaned back and ran the end of the crop over her ass and gave it a little _thwap_ on her butt cheek. 

A deep guttural cry escaped Therese’s throat as she moaned Carol’s name and her grip tightened on the headboard. She hadn’t expected the slight sting the crop left or the jolt of pleasure to her core. She felt slick moisture coat the inside of her thighs.

Carol drank in her lover and shuddered when she heard the passionate moan from the depths of Therese’s body. She was overwhelmed with love and lust for her. She moved the crop over her ass again and then between her legs, tickling her stomach and breasts, then slowly back between her legs. She applied a little pressure on the return, making Therese cry out her pleasure.

She needed to feel her, so she set the crop on the bed and caressed her behind and the backs of her thighs. She scooted down a bit on her knees and kissed Therese’s lower back and swirled her tongue at the top of the crack where her buttocks met. She slowly slid her hand over her behind again and dipped her fingers into her drenched folds. Therese bucked back into the touch and cried out her name.

“Carol! Oh god … please!” she panted. “Inside … please …”

Carol flattened out one hand on her lover’s lower back and guided two of her fingers inside to fill her. She set a slow pace at first. Therese moaned loudly, her hips moving to gain more contact. Carol reached one hand over her hip and circled under her. She dipped into her wetness, found her swollen clit and circled with her fingertips. Therese was so wet she added a finger and gradually increased her pace. She pressed her hips against Therese’s behind, then thrust her hips into her. She continued moving her hips - excitement growing within her. She felt her climax building from the movement against her lover and contact with her own hand. She pressed hard into her lover with one final thrust of her hips, driving her fingers even deeper inside her.

“Oh fuck… fuck … fuck … Therese!” she moaned as she came. 

She felt Therese’s back arch and her legs were trembling as she let out a final cry and collapsed on the bed. Carol covered Therese with her own shaking body - whispering how much she loved her and how beautiful she was to her. She reached up and slid the blindfold from her eyes and set it over the crop at the edge of the bed.

“Turn over, darling, look at me,” Carol requested as she lifted on to her hands and knees above her.

Therese turned under Carol, cupped her cheeks and pulled her face down to kiss her between labored breaths. Carol lowered her spent body onto her lover. Therese wrapped her arms around her and rolled her over so she was on top. She hooked her arms under her and held her tight, resting her head on her chest, as her breathing and racing heart calmed. Her legs were on either side of Carol’s hips and she squeezed them to be as close to her as possible. She kissed her chest and laid her head back down.

Carol wrapped her arms around her lover and held her close. She whispered, “I love you, so much, my angel.”

“Oh god Carol, I love you too. It’s growing more and more; every time we’re together, I feel it getting deeper and stronger.”

Carol held her tight and moved one hand up and down her back. “I know. I feel it too,” she whispered.

When Therese felt she had recovered her strength, she lifted her head. Carol’s eyes were closed, but she didn’t think she was asleep. She moved down a bit and looked at the lacy bra Carol wore. She kissed the swell of each breast several times and ran her tongue between them down the exaggerated cleavage. She found the front hook and released it. The material fell away, exposing her chest. Her breasts relaxed and spread to their natural positions. Therese traced each nipple with her fingers and watched as they contracted and became hard for her. She smiled and resumed kissing the soft skin, making her way around and taking one of her nipples into her mouth. Carol growled below her. Her blue eyes fluttered open and were now on Therese. The smaller woman looked up at her as she circled the other breast with her tongue and lips. Her thumb and index finger mimicked the motions on the other. She sucked in Carol’s nipple and then let it go. She blew on it and watched it contract even more. She licked it again, flicked it with her tongue and gently took it in her teeth, then released it with a wet kiss. She repeated her ministrations on its twin.

“Therese … mmmm …”

“My turn to love you,” she said, then lightly skimmed her fingers down to Carol’s abdomen. 

“Turn over, please. I want to see your amazing ass in these panties up close and personal.”

“Up close and personal?” Carol questioned.

“Oh yeah, it’s about to get _real_ personal,” Therese teased.

Carol raised an eyebrow at her lover, then did as she was asked. “Do you like them?”

Therese slid her fingers slowly along the edge of the cutout in the lace over her behind. 

“Yes, very much.” She leaned over Carol and kissed the bare skin revealed inside the diamond, running her fingers between the cheeks of her perfect ass.

Carol shifted and murmured her pleasure, “Mmmmm … yes … fuck yes.”

Therese loved that Carol swore when they were intimate. Carol turned on her back and removed the bra, tossing it to the floor. Therese smiled and hooked her fingers under the lace panties waistband. She dragged them down her long legs exposing the glistening patch of soft blond hair, then tossed them over her shoulder. Therese kissed her way back up Carol’s long lithe body, stopping to tease her with a very intimate open mouthed kiss. 

“Therese … fuck … you little tease,” she groaned when Therese moved away from where she most wanted her.

“Mmmm … payback’s a bitch.” She laughed and continued her path. Therese kissed her lover’s flat abs, over her chest and up her neck to her waiting lips. She kissed her lover deeply as she hovered above her, their lips parted and she caressed Carol’s body as she made her way back down. She parted her lover's legs and settled between them. She gave as much pleasure in return as Carol had given her earlier.

* * *

They made love again until they were finally sated and exhausted. They whispered “I love you” to one another, pulled up the covers, and spooned. Carol wrapped herself around Therese, kissed her back, and drifted into a deep sleep. Therese followed soon after.

The riding crop, forgotten for now, had fallen and was now under the bed, tangled in the red scarf.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!
> 
> I needed to write a good steamy scene to distract myself from Tuesday night. Lucky for me Carol and Therese are always willing to cheer me up! ^.~  
> So the first part is mostly fun. Enjoy!

Carol woke to crickets chirping. The sound was a mystery for a few moments until she realized it was an alarm. She reached over to the bedside table and picked up Therese’s phone, then turned off the annoying insects. She rolled on her back and stretched her arms over her head, then unfolded her legs and flexed her feet. She looked over at the empty side of the bed and yawned, then sat up. She realized she could hear the shower down the hall – the running water making her acutely aware of her full bladder. 

Carol made her way down the hall and tapped on the bathroom door. “Therese?” She pushed the door open a crack. “Can I use the toilet?”

Therese slid the shower door open a few inches and answered, “Of course.”

“Don’t watch,” Carol said shyly.

“Seriously? After all we shared last night, I can’t watch you pee?” Therese laughed.

“A woman needs some mystery,” Carol said, giving her lover a quick kiss. “Don’t laugh!”

Therese continued to giggle. “I’m not laughing,” she said as she closed the shower door and snickered to herself.

Carol quickly used the facilities, then slid the shower door open and stepped in behind the smaller woman. “Good morning,” she said as she wrapped her arms around her soapy lover.

“Mmmm, good morning,” Therese replied, as she leaned back into Carol folding her arms over hers. “This is a nice surprise.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You looked so peaceful. I thought I would wake you after I showered and made coffee.”

Carol found a soap free spot on top of her shoulder and kissed it several times. Therese finished rinsing and turned. She wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist and slowly spun Carol under the hot water. She took the taller woman’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her head down and kissed her. She moved her hands down to Carol’s chest and looked up at her.

“Do you want to wash your hair?”

“Yes,” Carol said as she tipped her head back into the falling water.

“Turn around,” Therese instructed. Carol kissed her again, then turned her back to her lover. Therese put some shampoo in her palm and massaged it into Carol’s hair. The blonde tipped her head back and hummed her pleasure as Therese gently scratched her scalp with her short nails.

“Turn and rinse, please.”

Carol did as she was asked. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back into the shower spray and brought her hands up to rinse her hair. She felt warm hands sliding over her hips and up her body, stopping and circling her breasts, then up her neck and back down over her body to her hips, then around to her behind. Therese pulled their bodies together and kissed Carol’s neck and chest.

“Therese?“ Carol leaned her head to the side and tangled her fingers in the smaller woman’s hair.

“Hmmm?” she responded between kisses.

“Mmmm … when do you have to be to work?”

“Around nine-thirty. Turn around again.”

Therese pulled herself away from Carol’s body and made room for her to turn. She put some conditioner in her hand and worked it into the blonde locks. Carol tipped her head back again and Therese combed her fingers through the taller woman’s hair. She took Carol’s hips in her hands and gently turned her away from the stream of water. She squirted some liquid soap into a soft washcloth and began soaping Carol’s body.

“I can do that,” Carol said, reaching for the cloth.

“I want to spoil you,” Therese answered, pushing Carol's hand away.

“Spoil away then.” She smiled and rested her hands on her lover’s shoulders as she watched.

Therese took her time and spent a little extra time on Carol’s neck and breasts. She slowly circled her flat stomach and her hips. She bent and ran the cloth over her thighs, knees and shins. Therese slowly spun Carol back under the water and said, “Turn around.”

Carol turned and Therese moved her hair over her shoulder to wash her back. She slowly scrubbed down her back and over her behind, then down the backs of her legs. She held the cloth under the water and rinsed the soap out of it, then brought it back around and squeezed warm water down over Carol’s back. She set the washcloth down and soaped her hands. 

Therese moved in close to Carol’s back and held her hip in one hand and set her forehead against her back. She reached around her to the small patch of blond hair between her legs and gently washed the hair there and moved her hand lower. She adjusted the shower head and rinsed Carol’s front, then gently rinsed between her legs. Therese slid her hand between her lover’s thighs and caressed her folds. Her fingertips circled then down to her center, dipping inside and then back again. “So soft …” Therese murmured as she continued to touch her lover.

Carol pushed her behind into Therese and widened her stance, giving her more access. She reached an arm behind her to grip the smaller woman’s hip and put her other hand on the shower wall to steady herself. She could feel her body responding to Therese’s gentle strokes. “Fuck that feels good … mmmm …”

“Do you trust me, Carol?” Therese whispered near her ear, asking the same question she had been asked the night before.

“Yes,” Carol breathed.

Carol removed her hand from Therese’s hip as the smaller woman turned her slightly. The blonde reached her arm up and held on to the top rail of the shower door. Her hips were moving slowly with Therese’s hand and her head lolled to the side to rest on her outstretched arm. She moaned in pleasure as Therese skimmed her hand over the soft skin of Carol’s hip over her behind. She kneaded the firm muscle and moved her hand along the crack between her buttocks several times. She ran her hand between her legs and dipped her middle finger inside Carol’s slick center, then out and back inside, coating it with her lover’s juices. She kissed her shoulder and whispered, “I love you,” near her ear. Therese slid her finger back slightly and began gently circling the rim of her ass, causing Carol to gasp in surprise. Therese continued her attention there and on her lover’s clit.

“Oh fuck … Therese … I … fuck …” Carol gasped for air and wrapped one of her arms around her lover’s neck, her other hand anchoring her to the top of the shower door rail. Therese moaned in response and pushed herself into Carol’s hip as she kissed and sucked on the soft skin near the base of Carol’s neck, then licked and kissed the red mark she had left. Carol’s hips bucked into Therese’s hand, then again and again. Her body went rigid. She cried out, “Therese!” gasping for air and repeated her cry a little bit softer this time, “Therese.” Her body relaxed and her legs were trembling – she felt a surge of emotion for her lover. “My angel …” she whispered as she turned and held the smaller woman.

“I’ve got you,” Therese whispered as she wrapped her arms around Carol’s body. “I’ve got you.” The taller woman’s nose now tucked into her lover’s neck.

Carol’s chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Therese held her close under the warm water while Carol recovered.

“Are you ok?” Therese asked when she thought Carol’s body had mostly returned to normal.

“Not yet,” Carol answered. She lifted her head, then set it back down on Therese’s shoulder. “Where did _that_ come from? Jesus, you’re going be the death of me,” Carol said, still trying to get her legs back under her and her breathing under control.

“Are you complaining?” Therese chuckled and tightened her arms a little.

“God no,” Carol laughed. “I thought showers were for getting clean.”

“I told you you needed to open your mind to new shower activities.” She laughed, then said, “You’re one to question after last night!” 

Carol nuzzled into Therese’s neck, a little shy about what she had done with the blindfold and the crop. “I thought you were ok with … um … with what we did.”

“Carol, look at me.” Carol lifted her head and looked into Therese’s eyes. “Carol, it was tender, erotic, exciting, and honest. I have never felt so loved and cherished. And you can wear that kind of lingerie anytime you want for me.” Therese waggled her eyebrows at her lover.

“I’m glad you felt all those things. I wanted to _show_ you how much I love you.”

“You did that and more.” Therese ran her fingers over Carol’s cheek and then her smiling lips. She leaned in and kissed her, then pulled away and smiled. “You still need to rinse your hair.”

Carol lifted her head and looked at Therese. “What about you?”

“I was almost done when you joined me.”

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck, stood on her tiptoes and said between kisses, “Best. Shower. Ever.”

“You should have experienced it from my side.” Carol lifted and eyebrow and smiled at her lover.

“I’m going to get out and make us some coffee and breakfast.”

“Can I keep you?” Carol asked as Therese got out of the shower and grabbed her towel to dry off.

“Yes!” Therese grinned, her dimples deep in her cheeks.

Carol finished up in the bathroom and made her way back to Therese’s room. She put on clean underwear, some dark jeans and the light blue sweater she had worn the night before. She tugged the neck of the sweater down to look at the mark low on the side of her neck and smiled, then let the material return to normal, hiding Therese’s love bite. She carried her Nike’s and some socks into the living room and sat on the couch. Therese brought her a steaming mug of hot coffee.

“Black, right?”

“Yes. Thank you, darling.” Carol took a sip. “Delicious!” She bent to put on her socks and shoes.

Therese leaned out of the kitchen door and asked, “Would you like an egg with your toast?”

“Are you having one?”

“Yes. Over easy?”

“Ok, thanks.”

They shared their breakfast at the small table in the kitchen and agreed Therese would call when the shoot was finished later that day. Carol did the dishes and packed her overnight bag while Therese finished getting ready. When they were about to leave, Carol pulled Therese into her arms and held her close. Therese tucked her nose in Carol’s neck and wrapped her arms around the taller woman.

Carol whispered into Therese’s ear, “Thank you for a lovely evening and morning. I love you.” 

“I love you too. I’m so happy you had a free night to spend here with me,” Therese answered.

“Would it scare you away if I admitted that I want to spend all my free time with you and Rindy?”

“Would it scare you if I said I feel the same?”

They kissed slowly and held each other for a few more minutes.

“I need to get to work. If I’m lucky, I won’t be late.” Therese stepped out of Carol’s arms and picked up her backpack and camera bag. Carol put on her coat and picked up her things too.

“Should we share a cab?” Carol asked.

“Where are you headed?”

“My apartment on Madison.”

“Isn’t the studio out of the way?” Therese asked as they exited the building.

“It doesn’t matter, I want to be with you as long as possible.” Carol smiled at her.

“You won’t get any argument here.”

* * *

After the cab dropped Therese off, Carol gave the driver her address. She sat back and smiled, thinking about her time with Therese. She felt her phone vibrate in her purse, interrupting her daydream. Thinking it might be Therese, or Abby and Rindy, she quickly dug it out. The caller ID revealed it to be her lawyer. She accepted the call.

“Hello.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Aird. Would you have time to speak with Mr. Haymes right now?” her lawyer’s assistant asked.

“Yes, I have a few minutes,” Carol answered.

“Thank you, I’ll put him on.”

“Good morning, Carol,” Fred’s pleasant voice greeted her.

“Hi Fred. How have you been?” Carol asked.

“Fine, just fine. Thank you for asking. Would you have time to stop by my office this morning?”

“I suppose I could in about an hour. What’s this about?”

“I received a call from Harge’s lawyer regarding the custody arrangement.”

“I thought we had that worked out?”

“I thought so too, but … well, I’ll fill you in when you get here. Ok?”

“All right, see you soon.” Carol ended the call and felt her stomach begin to churn. She had a bad feeling about this. _What the fuck have you done, Harge?!_

* * *

Carol stopped at her apartment, dropped off her overnight bag and put on a long black blazer. She pulled her hair back and put on a little bit of makeup. She caught a cab to her lawyers office and arrived very close to the time she had agreed to on the phone.

She stepped into the waiting area and greeted his assistant. She led her into Fred’s office and gestured to a chair in front of Fred’s desk.

“Can I get you something to drink, Mrs. Aird?” she asked.

“Some water would be nice, thank you.”

The woman brought a tall glass of water back to the office. “Mr. Haymes will be back in just a few moments.”

Carol looked around the dark wood paneled office. Two of the walls were lined with books, and there was a sitting area along one of the other walls. A large window with wooden blinds was behind Fred’s chair. Carol waited in a comfortable leather chair on the other side of his large wooden desk.

“Carol! You’re looking gorgeous today.” Fred greeted her with a kiss to each cheek as she stood. “How have you been?”

“Fred, good to see you,” Carol said as she returned a kiss to each of his cheeks. “I’ve been very well, thanks. I hope I still feel that way after you’ve told me why I’m here.”

“Please, sit.” Fred gestured to the chair. He moved around his desk, sat down and pulled a file from his drawer. “Harge’s lawyer contacted me this morning. Apparently he called him from Vancouver on Tuesday. He would like to amend the custody arrangement, citing a morality issue with regards to you.”

“A morality issue? What in the world is he talking about? We have a good arrangement, it has been working fine for months now. What’s this really about?” Carol asked.

“I won’t mince words, Carol. Theresa Belivet.”

“ _Therese_ ,” Carol pronounced her name, correcting Fred. “What about her?” Carol asked nervously.

“Harge has asked that he retain full custody of Rindy, should you continue to pursue a romantic relationship with her.”

“Fred? Can he do that? What are his complaints? He has a girlfriend. He’s traveling with her right now.”

“Harge is claiming your lifestyle choices and your relationship with Miss Belivet goes against he and his family's moral beliefs. They believe it will have a detrimental effect on Rindy,” Fred explained.

Carol leaned forward and put her hand on Fred’s desk. “Rindy loves Therese. We’ve kept the true nature of our relationship from her for now. I’ve told her Therese is very good friend. She even slept in the guest room. I should have the right to decide how to handle my private life with my own child.”

“Carol, are you serious about your relationship with Miss Belivet?”

Carol sat back in the chair. “Yes. I love her,” she admitted to Fred.

“I’m happy for you, Carol.” Fred smiled at her across the desk. “I don’t believe any New York judge, in this day and age, will ever grant him sole custody because you’re in a relationship with another woman. The court would only consider it if your behavior, or Miss Belivet’s, were considered truly detrimental to Rindy. Being gay isn’t enough. The judgement will always be determined by what is in the best interest of the child. Taking full custody of a child away from the mother is rarely done.”

“Fred, I know for a fact Harge’s girlfriend is practically living with him. I haven’t worried about it because she seems to genuinely care for our daughter, and Rindy seems to like her too. I have trusted they are careful with their physical relationship around our child. Why is he doing this?”

“I don’t know why he’s doing this, Carol.” Fred stood and came around and sat on the edge of the desk. “Where is Rindy now?”

“She is with her godmother. She’ll be back with me after lunch today. I am supposed to have her until next Friday. Although, Harge has tried to use his last minute trip to Vancouver with Cynthia to force me to take his week and forfeit mine next week. I have told him no, we are keeping the agreed upon schedule.”

“Maybe that angered him?”

Carol stood and began to pace as she spoke. “We had a fight the night before he left on his trip. He showed up unannounced, let himself into the house and found me and Therese in the pool together. He didn’t know about her until then. I had no reason to tell him. He asked me to take Rindy this week, his scheduled week so he could go to Vancouver. He started asking questions about Therese, then he started to bully me. When I wouldn’t answer, he got physical. Therese confronted him until he let go of me. I’m sure that pissed him off even more than me being with someone other than him.”

“Do you want to press charges? He has no right to enter your home or lay hands on you.”

“No, but I would like to live my life and be with whomever I choose without having to answer to him. I want it to be my decision when Therese and I tell Rindy about us. I want to determine our sleeping arrangements, not my soon to be ex husband.”

“Given the information you just shared, we can fight back. We can request limits on _any_ nonmarital partner’s overnight privileges if Rindy is in the home. Be advised that would include Harge’s girlfriend and Miss Belivet. I doubt Harge will want the same restrictions placed on himself, but it is a gamble.”

“It doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice.” Carol sighed and sat back down. “Therese is visiting us this weekend. She’ll be staying in the guest room. Is that ok?”

“Nothing’s been filed with the court yet. Frankly, Harge’s lawyer doesn’t think this will fly with the judge either. He promised to sit on it until Monday when he can try to talk some sense into the man. If Miss Belivet visits, be discrete. I think you’re already handling it perfectly. You know your child.”

“Thank you, Fred.”

“Carol, the court may appoint a counselor to interview you, Rindy and Miss Belivet if Harge continues with this. In fairness, if we counter with the limits we discussed, they would more than likely interview Harge and his girlfriend too.”

“What a mess. I just want my life back,” Carol said, fighting tears and her now aching head.

“I know, Carol. I know. Try not to worry about it this weekend. We’ll talk on Monday afternoon or Tuesday morning. I’m sorry I had to call you in, but I thought you would want to know as soon as possible.”

“I do. It’s better to know what I’m up against, I suppose.” She sighed as she stood to leave.

Carol said her goodbyes to Fred and his assistant. She stepped into the elevator and slid her back down the wall and hugged her knees to her chest as the doors closed. She held her head in her hands with her palms over her eyes. The elevator sat motionless giving her a few moments of silence. She felt numb and anxious at the same time. Her head ached and she craved a cigarette. The elevator started to move, so she stood up and steeled herself. She ran her hands over her hair and smoothed down her blazer over her hips, then leaned over and pressed the button for the lobby.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!

Carol pushed through the large glass door of her lawyer's office building out onto the busy sidewalk. She walked about a half a block, then stepped out of the pedestrian traffic. Her hands shook as she looked for the small silver case she kept in her purse. Once she found it, she flipped it open, careful not to drop any of the contents, and lifted a cigarette to her lips. She took the compact metal lighter out, closed the case and tried to light the tip. After a few tries and turning away from the light breeze, she was successful. Carol took a long drag, drawing the smoke into her lungs. A wisp escaped her lips and she inhaled it back inside her mouth. She put the lighter back in the silver case and dropped it into her purse. She crossed her arm over her body and leaned against the building. Her thoughts were spiraling around what Fred had just shared with her. 

Her phone vibrated as she took her last drag. She stubbed out the cigarette and pulled her phone from her blazer pocket. It was a text from Abby letting her know she and Rindy had just arrived at the zoo. They made a plan to meet near the sea lions. 

Carol looked out the window of the cab as it made its way to Central Park. She tried not to think about Harge and his threats, but creating “what if’s?” in her head had sent her mood to a dark place. Twenty minutes later, Carol had bought her ticket and texted Abby. She found them not long after.

“Mama!” Rindy cried, as she ran toward her mother.

Carol knelt down, then folded her daughter into her arms and hugged her a little longer and tighter than normal. “Sweet pea! Have you had fun with Aunt Abby?”

“Yes! We ate popcorn and watched “Frozen”, then she taught me how to do a somersault!”

“Well, I would have liked to have been there for _that_ lesson!” She looked up to her smiling best friend and raised an eyebrow.

Abby shrugged her shoulders and laughed as she said, “No, it’s really best you missed it. It wasn’t pretty!” She rubbed her shoulder and added, “I may never be the same!”

“Can we go see the penguins?” the child asked.

“Yes. Do you know which way?”

“Um …” Rindy looked around. Her face broke into a big smile when she saw a sign with a picture of a penguin. “That way, Mama!” she exclaimed as she took Carol’s hand and pulled her toward the next exhibit.

They watched the penguins for a while, but Abby watched her best friend. Something was off with Carol. “Are you ok?” she asked.

“Not really,” the blonde responded.

“Want to tell me about it?”

“Not with little ears listening,” she said quietly, hoping her daughter hadn’t heard.

Abby nodded and they walked on to the next exhibit. She kept close to Carol the rest of the afternoon, and knew something big was bothering her. She would catch her staring off into the distance, not really focused on anything. Carol would put on a happy face when interacting with Rindy, but then sink back down the minute the child’s attention was elsewhere. She had a text late in the day that brought a smile to her face. Abby could only assume it was from Carol’s young photographer.

“Abby?”

“Yeah,” she said as she watched Rindy.

“Are you free for dinner? In about an hour and a half?”

“I could be. What’d you have in mind?”

“Therese is free too. I thought maybe the four of us good go out to dinner and you could meet each other,” Carol said hopefully.

“Mama, are we going to see Therezzzz?!” Rindy asked excitedly.

Carol looked down into big blue eyes and threaded her fingers through the child's blond curls. “I hope so,” she answered, then looked back to Abby.

“I’d love to meet her. Did you have someplace in mind?”

“Not really. Something casual, maybe near here. She’s finishing up a shoot on the other side of the park.” Carol smiled as she thought of Therese, knowing she would see her soon.

“How about that Thai place we went to a couple of months ago? They had good food and Rindy liked the soup and spring rolls.”

“Yes, good idea. I’ll see if Therese knows it.” Carol pulled out her phone, found the name and address of the restaurant and texted it to Therese. She got a response almost immediately. “Therese says she can meet us there at five-thirty.”

“Perfect,” Abby said.

* * *

Therese stood outside the restaurant waiting for the other women. She pulled her phone from her pocket and scrolled through her Twitter feed. Quickly becoming bored with it, she turned off her phone and slipped it back in her pocket. She rocked from her heels to her toes and back a few times, then watched the traffic and people walking on the sidewalk across the street. She turned her attention to two women and a little blonde between them heading toward her. Therese smiled as she watched them approach, her dimples deepening in her cheeks when Carol saw her.

“Therezzzz!” Rindy called to her as she pulled on her mother’s arm to be released. They were only a few yards away now, so Carol let her go. She ran to the petite brunette.

Therese squatted down and opened her arms to catch the child. “Hey, little one! How was the zoo?” she asked as she hugged her. 

Rindy wrapped her little arms tight around her neck. “It was so cool!” She loosened her grip and looked at Therese. “We saw goats, sheep, pigs, and some ducks. Then we went to see the sea lions, penguins, polar bears, leopards, and monkeys!”

“What about the snakes? Did you see them?”

“No! I don’t like snakes very much.” She scrunched her face in disgust.

“Which animal was your favorite?” Therese asked.

“Hmm.” Rindy thought for a moment. “I think the leopards, because I like cats. Mama won’t let me have one, and I really want two!”

“Two?!”

“Yes! I want two kittens!”

“I like the leopards too. I took some pictures of them last time I went to the zoo.”

“Can I see them?”

“Of course. I’ll show you on my iPad later.”

“Mama, Therese has pictures of the leopards!” Rindy said as she took Therese’s hand and led her across the remaining distance to Carol and Abby.

“She does?” Carol asked her daughter as she took her outstretched hand. Both women looked down at the child holding their hands, then looked up and smiled at each other. Carol leaned over and embraced Therese with her free arm – Rindy sandwiched between them. She kissed Therese’s neck below her ear and said quietly, “Hello, darling.” Therese wrapped her arm around Carol and held her tight, then pressed her cheek to her blonde hair for a brief moment. Rindy looked up and giggled between them.

Carol pulled back and turned to her best friend. She smiled at Abby, then looked back to Therese. “Therese, this is Abby Gerhard, my dearest friend in the world. Abby, this is Therese Belivet.” She wanted to add, my girlfriend, or the love of my life, and the woman that has stolen my heart. She was mindful of Rindy though, and since they hadn’t told her about their relationship yet, she put it aside. Besides, Abby knew how much this woman meant to her already.

“It’s nice to meet you, Therese. Carol hasn’t said a single word about you.” She winked at Therese, then laughed and extended her hand.

Therese blushed and smiled at Abby. She took her hand and said, “She’s told me such wonderful things about you. Glad to meet you, too.”

Carol looked on and smiled. She really wanted these women, that meant so much to her, to like one another. “Should we go inside?” she asked. Rindy dropped her mother’s hand and led Therese to the door.

Abby moved to the door and held it for Therese and Rindy, then Carol. “I think your daughter has dumped us for your girl.”

“Rindy does really like her.”

Therese looked into the two large rooms of the restaurant as they waited for their table. The walls were sage green and decorated with large paintings of graceful birds and koi ponds. The floor was covered with a brown patterned carpet, and small sparkly chandeliers hanged symmetrically from the ceiling above, giving off low ambient light. The tables and chairs were lacquered black. Each table had a cream colored table cloth draped over it, dark green fabric napkins wrapped around silverware, and water glasses. She was surprised at the size of the rooms and the number of people already there for dinner. 

The hostess led them to a small round table in the corner of the room near the window. She passed out menus and gave Rindy a page to color and some crayons. The little blonde sat between Abby and Therese. She started coloring while the adults talked about their order. 

“Sweet pea, are spring rolls and soup ok with you?” Carol asked her daughter.

“Yes,” she said, distracted by the crayon cup, deciding which color she might like to use next.

Their waitress came to the table and filled their water glasses, then took their order.

“Therese, Carol mentioned you were shooting at the park today. What kind of an assignment was it?” Abby asked.

“An ad for a designer clothing line. Lots of pretty women in gorgeous clothes. Not very exciting. I was assisting my boss.”

“Oh no, I can’t _imagine_ beautiful women dressed to the nines is very interesting!” Abby laughed. “You work for Robert Kahn. Right?”

A slight blush appeared on the young photographer’s cheeks. “Yes, I do. I hadn’t thought that you might know him too.” She shifted in her seat. She flinched when she felt Carol’s hand settle on her knee. She looked at Carol’s reassuring smile, and felt her nerves calm a bit. She wanted Abby to like her and she was letting it get the best of her.

Abby seemed charmed by her dimples and her pink cheeks. She glanced at Carol, who was looking at Therese with a dreamy smile. The blonde looked over at her best friend and grinned. Abby could almost hear her saying _Isn’t she wonderful!_

“I don’t know him as well as Carol. I’ve met him a few times though. Nice guy,” Abby said.

“Yes, he’s been really good to me.” She smiled across table. 

The women talked and Rindy colored. Therese noticed Carol seemed a little distant as she and Abby got to know one another. It wasn’t completely obvious, but something was off about her this evening.

“Aunt Abby? Will you play tic-tac-toe with me?” Rindy asked. Abby leaned over and looked at Rindy’s page, then picked a crayon to play the game with her. 

Therese took the opportunity to focus on Carol for a moment and ask, “Is everything ok?” She put her hand on her shoulder and circled her thumb. “You seem a little preoccupied tonight.”

“Yes, and no. Can I tell you later?” Carol asked as she covered Therese’s hand with her own.

“Of course.” 

The waitress and another server arrived with their food, so she reluctantly removed her hand from Carol’s shoulder. They continued to chat while they ate. Carol continued to be distracted, both Therese and Abby trying to engage her in their conversation.

A few minutes later, Rindy got up and stood next to Therese. She whispered up into her ear, “I have to go.”

“Go where?” Therese asked.

“The bathroom.”

“Oh.” Therese was a little surprised she had asked her, but she was more than willing to take her. “Sure.” She stood and took the child’s hand in hers.

“Where are you two going?” Carol asked.

“Ladies room,” Therese answered.

“I can take her.”

“I’ll take her, unless you’d rather. Where is it?”

“No, no, it’s fine. Over that way I think.” Carol turned and pointed to the other side of the restaurant. She watched her girls go and smiled.

“Carol, she’s great and such a pretty little thing! I really like her,” Abby said after they were out of earshot. 

“You do?” Carol turned and smiled at her friend.

“I do.” She looked at Carol for a moment. “So what has you so distracted?”

“I met with Fred before the zoo this morning.”

“What the fuck has Harge done now?”

“He wants to change the custody arrangement.”

“What? Why? I thought you two had worked it out.”

“So did I. He wants full custody of Rindy should I continue to see Therese.” Carol took a deep breath and then sighed loudly. “He says my lifestyle doesn’t adhere to he and his family's moral beliefs.”

“What?!” Abby said a little too loudly. Other diners nearby turned their heads and looked in their direction. She lowered her voice and said, “That’s bullshit, Carol. He can’t do that!”

“The Aird’s believe that my relationship with Therese will have a detrimental effect on Rindy.” Carol tried to keep it together. She felt on the edge of tears every time she thought about it.

“I can’t believe he would do that to his own daughter. What is he thinking?”

“I don’t know. I think his ego was bruised, so he’s mad. He showed up last Saturday night with no notice. He got physical and Therese stood up to him.”

“She stood up to Harge?”

“She did.” A hint of a smile crossed Carol’s face as she remembered her brave angel standing up for her.

“Damn, that girl must have some brass ones. He’s twice her size!” Abby laughed, but then got serious again. “Should I ask what you were doing? Was Rindy home?”

“Rindy wasn’t home, she was with Harge’s girlfriend.” She played with her napkin and continued, “Therese and I were in the spa.” She tilted her head down and smiled, then whispered, “Naked.”

“Naked! Wow, way to go!” Some diners looked their way again.

“Abby, lower your voice!” Carol said embarrassed and afraid for her next question.

“So Harg-ass got pissed off, afraid you might be doing something that made you happy for once? Who does he think he is?” She fumed and they were quiet for a moment. “By the way, now’s not the time, but I want to hear about the naked and the spa later.” She smiled at her best friend.

“Abby, that’s private,” Carol protested as she grinned.

“Well, Harge can’t do this. No judge will grant him sole custody because you’re dating a woman. That’s ridiculous in 2016.”

“Fred said the same, he said we can request limits on overnight stays for nonmarital partners if he pushes this. It’s a gamble, but I know Cynthia is practically living with him and he won’t want to send her home every night.”

“That would include Therese as well, I assume?”

“That’s why it’s a gamble. His lawyer hasn’t actually filed anything yet. He’s hoping to talk him out of it.”

* * *

Therese held the door for Rindy to enter the ladies room. 

“Do you need any help?” Therese asked.

“No, I can do it.” The little girl entered a stall and locked the door.

Therese took the opportunity, since she was there, to quickly use the facilities herself. She came out and washed her hands. There was a small couch in the foyer of the room, so Therese sat and waited for Rindy. She could hear the little girl singing about a snowman. She smiled at the happy little voice coming from behind the metal door. 

Rindy came out a couple of minutes later and washed her hands at the lower handicapped sink. She ran over and sat next to Therese.

“Therezzzz?”

“Rindy.”

“Therezzzz, do you love my mama?” she asked, looking up into her eyes.

Therese was completely surprised by the child’s question. “Why do you ask, little one?” she asked as she wrapped her arm around the child.

“Mama is happier when you’re with us. She smiles and laughs more when you’re around.”

“Well, yes, I do care _very_ much for your mama. She makes me smile and laugh more too.” Therese didn’t quite know how to answer. She knew this was an innocent question by a child that loved her mother and wanted her to be happy. “So do you!” She smiled and tickled Rindy’s tummy. 

The little blonde giggled and squirmed. “You look at Mama like Cynthia looks at Daddy, and Mama closes her eyes when she hugs you.” She got up on her knees and threw her arms around Therese’s neck and hugged her tight. 

“Oh,” was all Therese could respond, as she hugged the little girl back. She was a little out of her depth here. She didn’t want to lie, but she wasn’t sure what Carol would advise her to say. They hadn’t talked about what to do if Rindy asked questions about them. “Should we go back to the table?”

“Ok,” the little blonde said, as she slid down off the couch. She turned and took Therese’s hand and they headed back to the table.

* * *

After a series of trading, picking up and dropping off, Carol and Therese were in the front seats of the SUV with Rindy sleeping in her car seat in the back. They had said their goodbyes to Abby with promises of getting together again soon. They held hands, glanced at each other and smiled every so often, but the drive to the beach house had been quiet for the most part. Carol was lost in her thoughts and Therese wondered if she should tell her about her conversation with Rindy. She was well aware that she might not want to talk about it, should Rindy wake up. They pulled into the garage and Carol hit the garage door controller to close the door.

“Carol, is everything ok? You’ve been so quiet tonight. I’m worried about you.”

“Fine. Well, not completely.” She leaned over and set her forehead on Therese’s shoulder. “Let’s get Rindy to bed and then I’ll tell you.” 

Therese gently stroked Carol’s hair. “Ok.”

“I’ll take her upstairs. I know it’s late, but how about we change into something more comfortable, turn on the fireplace and meet me in the chaise.”

“Sounds perfect. Wine?” Therese asked.

“Yes, please.” Carol lifted her head and kissed Therese softly. Their eyes met and they smiled.

* * *

Carol returned to the living room in her light blue silk pajamas. Therese had put on some soft music and had just finished pouring red wine into their glasses. She was wearing her sweats and a tank top. The tall blonde walked straight to her lover and took her in her arms. She hugged her tight to her body for a long time. Her tears fell silently as she held the woman she loved.

“Carol, are you crying?” She pulled away from her a little bit to see her face.

“I’m sorry. I had some upsetting news after I left you this morning. I have been trying not to cry all day.”

“What happened? Where did you go after you dropped me off?” The smaller woman took her back into her arms. “Let’s go sit down.”

They parted and each picked up a glass of wine. They walked to the chaise and set their wine down, then Therese crawled in and beckoned for Carol to join her. The blonde crawled in beside her and settled in her arms. After her tears had slowed a bit, she told Therese what had happened at Fred’s office.

“Can he do that? Carol, I don’t want you to lose Rindy over me.”

“No angel, Fred doesn’t think he has a chance in hell of sole custody. But he could make my life, our lives, miserable trying to renegotiate the custody arrangements.” Carol pulled away and looked into her lover’s eyes. “Therese, I love you.” She gently took her face in her hands and kissed her. She still held her face as she continued, “There is no going back for me. The court may ask for further study of the situation and all involved. That would include you, my darling. Are you sure you want to be with me if that’s what’s required?” She moved her hands to Therese’s shoulders.

“Carol, I’m in love with you, and there is no going back for me either. I’m in this for as long as you want me, whatever it takes to be together.”

“The court could require us to see a counselor to evaluate our relationship to determine if we are suited to raise Rindy. I know that’s a lot to consider given the short time we’ve been seeing each other. I can’t imagine raising a child has even crossed your mind yet.”

“I have actually thought about it a little bit. I don’t know much about kids, but I know I already love that little one. How could I be with you and not include her? To love you is to love her too. I don’t know what our future holds, but I’ll meet with whomever the court deems necessary.”

Carol took her into her arms and held her tight. “What in the world did I ever do to deserve you, my love?”

“I ask myself that about you daily. Hell, hourly!” Therese chuckled. “This might not happen though. Right? Harge’s lawyer might be able to talk some sense into him?”

“Maybe. Harge gets home tomorrow. He’s going to meet with him Monday morning.”

“Well, let’s hope cooler heads prevail.”

“Yes,” Carol agreed.

“Rindy asked me if I loved you when we went to the bathroom this evening.”

“She did? What did you tell her?”

“I wasn’t sure what you would want me to tell her. I told her I care for you _very_ much. She says you’re happier and laugh more when I’m around.” Therese smiled at Carol, dimples deep in her cheeks. “Oh, and that you close your eyes when you hug me.”

Carol grinned back at her. “I guess I should have known she wouldn’t miss those clues. Anything else?”

“She said I look at you like Cynthia looks at her daddy. I had no idea what to say to that, so I tickled her and she hugged me.”

“Maybe we should tell her this weekend? Although, I’m not sure what to do, given Harge’s irrational behavior.”

“Mama, Therezzzz?” a sleepy voice said from the hallway entrance to the family room.

Therese started to get up. “Stay,” Carol said softly as she squeezed her thigh. “Come here, snowflake,” she said to her daughter and held her arm out to her. Rindy crawled up and sat between them, half on each woman’s lap.

“I couldn’t sleep,” the groggy child said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. She wiggled around and ended up sitting on Therese’s leg. Her little head rested on her mother’s shoulder with her arm wrapped around her neck and her legs in her lap. Carol ran her finger’s through the child’s hair and Therese circled her hand on her little back. The two women looked at each other and smiled. Therese leaned forward and kissed Rindy’s head, then continued her massage.

“Did something wake you up, sweet pea?”

“I don’t know Mama. I just wanted to find you and Therezzzz.”

“Ok sweetheart.”

Not long after, Rindy was fast asleep. Carol adjusted her so she could reach her glass. The women talked softly and finished their wine. “Should we take her to bed?” Therese asked.

“Probably,” Carol agreed.

Therese extracted herself and started to pick Rindy up. “I’ll get her,” Carol said.

“I’ve got her.” Therese managed to gently get Rindy turned around. “Hey little one,” she said softly to the child. “Hold on, ok?” Rindy hugged her neck and wrapped her legs around her when she picked her up.

Carol watched the interaction between her child and Therese and felt her chest constrict with emotion. Her hand automatically moving to her sternum, she stood and kissed Rindy’s head and lightly kissed her lover. “I’ll get the glasses and turn off everything.”

“Ok,” Therese said as she carried the sleepy child down the hall toward the stairs.

* * *

Carol met Therese as she closed Rindy’s door. “Darling, I know you should probably sleep in the guest room, but will you sleep up here with me?”

“You know I want to, but what about …”

“I refuse to let _him_ dictate our lives. Besides, I doubt Rindy will wake up again. We should probably keep our clothes on though.” She winked at her lover.

“All right, ”

Carol threaded her fingers in the hair at the back of her neck and pulled her in for a long kiss. Therese moved her hands under Carol’s pajama top and ran her hands up the taller woman’s long back.

“Mmmm …” Therese moaned when they broke their kiss. “Let me go down and brush my teeth.”

“Hurry back, my angel.”

“I will.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ligeria for her support, encouragement, and being the fastest Beta in the West!
> 
> Two quick updates after a long wait. Make sure you didn't miss ch.18!

“Carol!”

“What the hell …” Carol said under her breath.

“Is that …” Therese looked at Carol in disbelief. Both women looked at the little blonde between them. They had finished reading her bedtime story and she had just fallen asleep.

“Jesus! Why is he here?” Carol hissed. “Is he going to barge in every Saturday night?”

“Carol!” Harge bellowed from the foyer.

She handed the book they were reading to Therese and kissed Rindy’s head.  
“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She looked back up at the petite brunette with concern in her eyes.

“Ok.”

Carol slid off the little girl’s bed and headed toward the stairs, making sure to shut Rindy’s door and the hall door at the top of the stairs.

“Would you please stop yelling. Rindy just went to sleep,” she said to the annoyed man at the bottom of the stairs. “Why are you here, and more importantly, what gives you the right to enter this house without my consent? We talked about this last week.”

“I came to pick up Rindy.”

Carol descended the stairs, hoping Harge would quiet down. “I told you when I picked her up last weekend, we were not going to alter our custody schedule just because you decided, at the last minute, to go on a trip with your girlfriend.”

“Carol, we alternate weeks. That’s the agreement,” he said loudly.

“Harge …” Carol tipped her head down and brought her hand to her forehead and pinched the bridge of her nose trying to calm her anger. She took a few breaths, then looked back up at him. “We have calendar dates filed with our attorneys. Dates that have been agreed on for months. You don’t get to throw my life and work into disorder to please your travel whims.”

“I am taking her with me tonight.”

“No, you are not.” Carol stood a little taller and crossed her arms, unwilling to back down on this. She knew if she gave in this time, it would set a precedent with him she didn’t want in the future. “If you insist on arguing about this, let’s step outside so we don’t wake Rindy.”

“Carol,” Harge fumed, “I’m not going outside. Now go get her.”

“I will not. She’s asleep.”

Harge tried to get by her to go up the stairs, but Carol stood her ground. He was close enough to her now that she smelled the alcohol on his breath. “Harge, you’re drunk.”

“I am not. Now go get my daughter!”

“Our daughter. Are you driving in this condition?”

“No, Cynthia is in the car.”

“Then I suggest you go home with her and sleep it off. We can discuss this tomorrow.”

“Why don’t you want me to go up there? Is that _woman_ here? My lawyer told yours, you weren’t to have her around Rindy,” he threatened loudly.

“Harge, let’s go outside,” Carol suggested calmly, trying not to inflame him any further.

“No! Is _she_ here?!” He tried to go up the stairs again, but Carol blocked him. “Is she up there, in your room, Carol? What kind of example are you setting for my daughter? It’s wrong. I will not stand for it,” he said in a menacing voice, as he pushed his body against Carol. She almost fell back onto the stairs from the force.

“It’s not up to you, Harge. Cynthia is practically living with you. What’s the difference?” she said as she stood on the next stair up to put a little distance between them.

“You know what the difference is!” he snarled.

“No, I don’t.”

“Where is she?” He turned and stalked down the hallway toward the kitchen.

Carol followed him. “Harge …”

Therese’s backpack and camera bag were on the floor next to the island. “Those are hers, she is here! Where is she, Carol?!” He picked them up and stalked back toward the foyer.

“Harge! Put those down. What is wrong with you!” Carol tried to get the bags away from him, but he was too strong. He opened the door and threw them out onto the grass. He turned and went down the hall toward the guest room. Carol followed him, but stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

“Harge! Stop it!”

Therese had been listening on the other side of the hallway door. She had become concerned for Carol’s safety when the argument had gotten louder. When she heard Carol say ‘Stop it!’ she opened the door to make sure she was ok. She stood at the top of the stairs and watched the angry man throw her stuff out the door.

“My camera!” she said, unable to keep quiet.

“Therese, call the police!” Carol called up the stairs.

Harge came back down the hall with Therese’s duffle and tossed it out the door. “You!” he bellowed up at Therese. “Get out!” He headed for the stairs again. Carol put her hands on his chest to keep him from going upstairs. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from the stairs and shoved her toward the front door with a force so great she fell, slid across the floor a few feet, and hit her head on the open door.

Cynthia had seen Harge at the front door throwing things on the lawn and had gotten out of the car to see what was going on. The door was open and she found Carol on the floor with a nasty gash on her head. She took her scarf off and held it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

“Harge!” she yelled at him. “What have you done?!” 

“I want her out of here!” He pointed up at the petite brunette. “I’m taking Rindy with me!!” Harge yelled.

Therese couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Harge had lost his mind and Carol couldn’t stop him. She pulled out her phone and started to dial 911. When he had tossed Carol aside she dropped her phone. “Carol!” she yelled. She was frightened, but determined to stop Harge’s rampage. She went to the top stair and was about to go down to Carol when she was stopped in her tracks by a small voice.

“Daddy?”

Harge stopped and looked up at his daughter. She was standing on the landing in her Frozen footie pajamas holding her pink teddy bear. Therese put her arm around the little girl protectively, not knowing what the unhinged man would do next. Rindy wrapped one of her arms around Therese’s leg.

Carol had come around and was sitting up holding Cynthia’s scarf to her head. She looked up at Rindy and Therese. Cynthia was still near the door watching Harge. Carol got to her feet, brushed by the big man, and went to her daughter. She sat on the top stair and took her daughter into her lap and hugged her to her body.

“Mama, you’re bleeding!” Rindy said, and started to cry.

“I’m ok sweetheart, I’m ok.” Carol kissed her forehead, reassuring her. She handed the scarf to Therese. The smaller woman moved to her love and put her hand on her shoulder. Carol looked up at her and then back to Harge.

“Daddy, why are you being so mean to Mama and Therezzzz?!” Rindy cried.

“Honey … come here,” Harge said, eerily calm now.

“No!” the little blonde crawled out of her mother’s lap and stood next to her. She put her arm around her mother’s neck and leaned back against Therese’s legs. The petite brunette instinctively pulled the child closer, putting her arm over her shoulder and flattening her hand over her tiny chest.

“Harge, let’s just go,” Cynthia said as she took his elbow in her hand.

“No, I want Rindy to come with us.” He shrugged her hand away from his arm. “This is wrong. _She …_ ” He pointed to Therese. “She shouldn’t be here with my daughter!”

“Harge …” Cynthia tried again.

Rindy took a step forward, but Therese held her from going any further. “Why, Daddy? Mama loves Therezzzz, just like you love Cynthia. Why is it wrong? She makes Mama happy and I love her too.”

“Honey, it’s just not …” he started to say to Rindy.

“Harge, stop,” Carol interrupted sternly as she rose to her feet slowly. “You need to stop and go home.” She looked down proudly at Rindy and said, “Stay with Therese, sweet pea. I’ll be right back.” She kissed her on the head and looked at Therese. 

The smaller woman handed her the scarf and said softly, “Your head is bleeding. Stay here, don’t let him near you again, Carol.”

“I’m ok. Stay with Rindy?”

“All right,” Therese said, but wasn’t convinced Carol should go.

The blonde went down the stairs. Cynthia had managed to pull Harge to the door. The three of them went outside and Carol shut the door behind her. “You will _not_ teach our daughter to hate, Harge. I will not allow it.” The blonde was shaking; the adrenaline that had been keeping her strong had started to leave her system.

“Carol, it’s not right,” he said weakly.

“Not right?! What’s not right, Harge? That I’ve found someone that respects me, a kind person that loves me and our daughter? Someone that makes me happy and that I’ve fallen in love with?” She held out the bloody scarf and added, “Is this right?! Is this fucking right, Harge?!”

Harge looked at her and said, “She’s a woman, Carol.”

“Harge, really? Is that your problem with this?” Cynthia asked him. “My god, open your mind. If she makes Carol and Rindy happy, that should be good enough for you. You’ve physically assaulted Carol! Are your misguided ... no scratch that ... your wrong-headed beliefs worth drawing blood?! Hurting the woman you once loved? The mother of your child?!” she said incredulously. She looked at him with disgust and added, “Go get in the car.”

Harge turned, defeated, and walked to the car. “This isn’t over …” he said under his breath.

Cynthia turned to the blonde. “Carol, I’m so sorry. I had no idea this would happen. He told me we were picking up Rindy. I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” She looked at Therese’s bags on the lawn, then back to the blonde. “Can I do anything? Is your head ok?”

“Take him home. It’s not your fault. I’ll be fine,” Carol said flatly. “Thanks for your help.” She was becoming aware of the pain where she had hit her head on the door.

“I’ll call you tomorrow and check in. Would that be ok?”

“Sure.”

“I’m sorry, Carol.” Cynthia turned and walked to the car. Harge was in the front seat. His head was leaning against the window. She gave Carol a look of apology over the roof of the car, then got in and started the engine. She pulled out and Carol watched the red tail lights as they pulled away. Once the car was a distance away, she turned and faced the house.

She took a deep breath and looked at the bloody scarf. She touched the wound with a clean place on the material. The bleeding seemed to have stopped. Carol picked up Therese’s camera bag, praying nothing had gotten broken. She took it inside and set it near the door, then went out to retrieve the other two bags. Therese’s duffle wasn’t zipped so she started picking up the clothes and stray items that had fallen out on the lawn. She felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned and Therese took her in her arms. 

They held each other for a minute or two, then the smaller woman pulled away, but still had her arms around her lover. “I’ll get my stuff. I think Rindy needs you.”

“Oh darling, I’m so, so sorry. If he broke your camera or anything else I will replace it.”

“Carol … I’m more worried about you and Rindy. How’s your head?” She reached up and caressed her cheek.

“It hurts, but I don’t think it’s bleeding anymore.”

“Do we need to go to the ER? Did you lose consciousness?”

“I don’t think so. I was certainly out of it for a minute or two, but more in shock that he could be so violent.”

“Let’s see how you are after we get our little one settled. Go, I’ll get this.”

“Can you take this?” She handed the bloody scarf to Therese. “I don’t want to distress her even more.” Carol went back in the house. Rindy was sitting on the bottom stair hugging her bear. She looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes and her little bottom lip quivering. The blonde went to her little girl and gathered her in her arms, pulling her into her lap. Carol rocked her child back and forth until they had both calmed. Rindy sat up and looked into her mother’s eyes.

“Mama, why was Daddy like that? Why did he hurt you?” She put her tiny hand on her mother’s face.

“I don’t know, sweetheart. I don’t think it will ever happen again.” She didn’t want to make excuses for Harge, but she didn’t want their child to be scared of him either. She wasn’t sure how much Rindy had seen.

“Why doesn’t he want you to love Therezzzz?”

“My sweet, sweet girl, you’re so wise. How do you know I love her?”

“Mama, I wasn’t born yesterday,” the little blonde said, sounding exactly like her godmother.

“Did Aunt Abby teach you that?” Carol smiled at her daughter and hugged her a little closer.

“Yes.” She smiled at her mother. “Mama, Therezzzz is awesome, I love her. I think she loves us too. So why doesn’t Daddy want that?”

“Sweetheart, it’s hard to understand grown ups sometimes. Some people don’t think two women or two men should love each other like mommies and daddies do.”

“Why does it matter?”

“It doesn’t, sweet pea. If two people love and respect each other, it shouldn’t matter.”

Therese had gathered her things and had slipped back into the house. She didn’t want to interrupt, so she picked up her camera bag by the door and headed for the guest room.

“Therezzzz?” Rindy called to her.

Therese looked up at Carol and the child in her lap. Rindy climbed out of her mother’s lap and went to her. Therese put her stuff down and squatted down to the small blonde’s level. “Are you ok, little one?”

“Yes, but Mama needs you.” She took her hand and led her over to Carol. Therese sat next to her lover on the stairs. Rindy joined their hands and stepped back. “I think it’s awesome that you love each other. I don’t care if you’re both girls.”

“Come here, you brave, sweet girl!” Carol said as she and Therese reached to the child. Rindy ran and wrapped an arm around each of their necks. Each woman circled an arm around the child and leaned her head against the other.

* * *

They had finally gotten Rindy back in bed and asleep. Carol knew there would be more to explain to her, but she thought they had covered enough for the night. All of them were exhausted.

Therese took Carol’s hand and led her to the master bath. “Sit,” the smaller woman instructed, pointing to the vanity stool. “Do you have first aid supplies?”

“Yes. There is hydrogen peroxide on the high shelf in the cabinet and bandages in that drawer.”

Therese found her phone and took some pictures of the blood in Carol’s hair, the cut, and her wrists.

“What are you doing?” Carol asked.

“Taking some pictures, just in case. Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

When Therese was satisfied she had documented the wounds, she gently cleaned the blood out of Carol’s hair with a washcloth and warm water, staying clear of the cut. 

“Did he break your camera, darling?” Carol asked while Therese took care of her.

“I don’t know. I’ll check it tomorrow. The bag was closed and it landed on the grass. Hopefully, it’s ok.” Once she had narrowed down the actual injury, she used some sterile gauze squares and the hydrogen peroxide to clean the wound.

“Ouch!” Carol squirmed.

“Be still.”

“That hurts.”

“I’m sorry. I could take you to the ER. Let them have a go at it.” She smiled at her lover in the mirror.

“No. It can’t be that bad.” She watched Therese as she carefully worked. “I’m so sorry the evening turned out like this. I never would have expected Harge to behave like that, even drunk.”

“This doesn’t look too bad. You’ve got one hell of a goose egg though. How’s your head feeling? Any dizziness, headache, is your vision ok?”

“No, none of those things _Doctor_ Belivet. I’m fine. It just hurts when you poke it.”

“I’m sorry.” She took a couple of pictures of the cleaned cut. “Let me just put this antibiotic cream on it. We can see how it looks in the morning. What about your wrists? How do they feel?”

“Fine. There’s bruises forming already.”

Therese took a few more pictures of her wrists. The cut didn’t seem too deep and she didn’t have any symptoms of concussion, so they decided they would see how she felt in the morning.

“Do you want to call the police? Press charges?” Therese asked.

“I don’t know. I probably should, get it on record at least. I don’t know if I want to press charges or not.”

“Carol, it’s the second time he’s put his hands on you in a week and it was far worse tonight.”

“And both times you, my angel, were there for me and Rindy tonight. Thank you.” Carol stood and took her lover’s face in her hands and kissed her. Therese circled her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulled her close. Carol wrapped her arm around Therese’s shoulders and deepened their kiss. They were lost in each other for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness and warmth.

Therese leaned back a bit. “Carol, it’s getting late. Maybe you should call your lawyer? See what he thinks of the situation?”

“You’re right. I’ll call Fred and see what he recommends.”

Carol went down to the kitchen and got her phone, then called Fred’s cell and left him a message. She got a couple of bottled waters from the refrigerator and sat next to Therese on the couch. Fred called right back. The smaller woman put her hand on her lover’s thigh and listened to their conversation.

“Hi Fred, thanks for calling me back.”

“Carol, your message worried me. Are you alone?” She could hear the concern in his voice.

“No. Therese is here and Rindy is upstairs asleep.”

“I think you should file a report tonight. He assaulted you last weekend, and escalated the violence tonight. He also potentially traumatized your child. How much did she see?”

“I’m not really sure. I’m going to put you on speaker. Therese was here.” She took the phone away from her ear, put the phone on speaker and asked, “Can you hear me?”

“Yes. Hi Therese, nice to meet you. I wish it was under better circumstances,” Fred said.

“Nice to meet you too. I feel the same,” Therese said nervously.

“Therese, do you know how much Rindy saw? Did she see Harge hurt Carol?” the lawyer asked.

“I don’t think so. I started to call 911, then he tossed Carol into the door and I dropped my phone. I don’t think Rindy was there then. I can’t be sure though. It all happened so fast.”

“I hope for Rindy’s sake, she didn’t see him hurt her mother. Seeing Carol bleeding was probably trauma enough,” he said. “Knowing how it happened could be a lot worse.”

“Fred, I think he may have been drinking – he reeked of alcohol,” Carol said.

“Has he had a drinking problem in the past?” he asked.

“I don’t think so,” Carol answered.

“We can ask his lawyer about that Monday morning. Call the police and call me back when they arrive. I’ll want to speak to the officer in charge.”

“Thank you, Fred. Sorry to bother you so late and on the weekend,” Carol apologized.

“Carol, it’s not a problem. I’m glad you called. Don’t forget to call me back.”

Carol hung up and called the police. A little over thirty minutes later the police arrived. The officer in charge spoke to Fred and then took Carol’s complaint and more pictures of her bruised wrists, the cut on her head, and the blood on the door. They took Therese’s statement and gave her an email address to send the pictures she had taken.

Carol told them about the week before too. The policewoman told her the complaint would be filed and someone would contact her regarding pressing charges. A copy of the complaint would be available in a few days and they might call her if they had further questions. She gave Carol her card in case she needed to contact her. The officer instructed the women to call 911 if Harge returned.

Carol thanked them as they left. She closed and locked the door. “This feels like it’s been the longest night of my life,” the blonde sighed.

“Let’s go to bed,” Therese suggested as she took Carol’s hand, leading her to the master suite.

“Yes, good idea. I’m calling a fucking locksmith first thing in the morning.”

“Now _that’s_ a good idea,” Therese said, laughing.


End file.
